Delilah
by capitain
Summary: 'I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love...Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal is worse, broken trust and broken hearts...' There's a new student at Beacon Hills, with her own past, and she ends up in the middle of the supernatural in Beacon Hills. There, she also finds mysterious Derek Hale. Language.
1. Coloured Eyes

**So, I've disappeared off of the face of fanficiton, since November. I just really have no motivation for my other fanfic at the moment, having no reviews...Hopefully I will try update within the net month, but I'll probably end up putting it on hiatus for a while (but I will not discontinue it). For the meantime, welcome to my new fic! I've had this basic plot floating around my thoughts and I really just need to get it started. **

**This story will probably end up going AU, just taking certain stories from, and loosely following the time etc., of Teen Wolf ( I think for the moment, I may change it and follow the some of the plot of the show). I'm also quite horrible when it comes to writing in character so I will try to keep Derek as in character as I can, mainly. I don't mind any tips on helping with that, so feel free to tell me in reviews/PMs.**

**Anyway, on with the story for now, and I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

The horrible, metallic scent of blood flooded her senses. It was powerfully overwhelming but she desperately tried to focus her mind on the matter at hand. Different sets of angry, yellow eyes were trained on her and the few other people around her. She wasn't sure how many there were,there could have been two or twenty, but her thoughts were too scattered to matter about numbers. Tears blurred her vision, but her blood was pumping and the adrenaline was rushing through her body. Fight or flight were her options- and she chose to fight.

'You need to go! _**Now!**_' Her father's voice resonated through the large,damaged house, echoing over loud snarls and growls. She blocked out her father's orders and ignored the pleads of her mother. She wasn't going to just leave them here, alone with these creatures. Her father's eyes locked her gaze, and he gave a silent nod. He had kept her out of harm's way for all her life, never letting her engage. But it now was as good a time as any to really fight and protect.

Pulling a gun out of his holster, he slid the heavy weapon along the floor to his daughter. She picked up the gun in her hand, clasping her hands around the handle, finger on the trigger. She poised the gun, ready to shoot, as the large creatures snarled and crept closer. One of the smaller of the creatures leapt forward, and she did not hesitate in pulling the trigger. The bang left a ring in her ears as a whine escaped the creature as the bullet tore through its flesh. In another second, another bullet had found its way into the smaller creature and it fell to the floor with a mundane thud. Her actions only seemed to anger the rest of the pack, and they all attacked at once. She shot at the monsters with precision, but as they closed in on her and her family she began to lose her aim, and shot blindly at the creatures.

Her finger pulled the trigger again, and her heart dropped as she heard the quiet clicks of an empty barrel. Her tears spilled down her cheek, and taking the end of the gun she put her whole body weight into bashing the head of one of the others of the pack. It managed to nip her arm, causing her to drop the gun. She gasped at the sharp pain, but did not hesitate into taking out a sharp, glistening dagger from her boot, and as it aimed for her again, timing her attack so that it had its head raised, she sliced open its throat. The blood pulsed out, splattering her face and top. She almost choked on the horrible stench as the sticky liquid felt like it was burning her skin. Momentarily dazed, she was knocked over by another of the creatures. Their numbers had dwindled, but they were still more powerful than the four humans.

'Erinn!' Her father exclaimed, taking down one of the last few creatures. The girl looked to her father, then to who he was shouting at. One of the monsters was attacking her sister.

'_Erinn!_' she echoed her father's cries, sprinting toward the beast. She jumped up on its back, driving her dagger between its shoulder blades. It howled in pain, clawing to get her off, but its tries grew feeble before it, too, fell to the ground. She dropped to the floor beside the other girl, taking her up onto her knee, 'No,no,no,no,' she chanted like a mantra. The other girl was covered in blood, her own blood she discovered to her own horror. Her sister coughed and spluttered, and she brushed the hair out of her sister's face, 'No, please, Erinn. You're going to be fine, okay?' she choked out through heavy tears. Her sister just smiled, coughing again, 'I know, Faith. I got to have a little faith,' her sister joked.

A distraught laugh escaped her throat at her sister's way of trying to make a little light of what happened, 'Yeah, gotta have faith. You'll be fine, Erinn, I promise.'

'I will be,' her sister stated, smiling still, 'I'll get to see Sean and Gran again soon. I'm going to be happy for that.'

'No, don't talk like that, no, no, no,' she chanted as her sister spoke of their dead relatives. She got no response, as her sister's smile remained frozen, her eyes open.

'No! No, Erinn, you're fine!' She shook her sister a little, and her head lolled to the side, '_No!' _She all but screamed, breaking down into sobs. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to the teary eyes of her father and mother. A loud noise caused the surviving members of the family to jump.

'_There's more of them!' _Her mother exclaimed. Too many of them. Before she could even stand, her parents were taken down by two of the creatures. She stared in horror, before getting knocked over herself. Heaving breaths burnt her skin as she lay on her back, staring into flaming, red eyes. She could barely breath, fear completely taking over. This creature was different to the others, not only because of its eyes. It sniffed at her face then her neck, and she turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. She was completely helpless, and she knew it, so she prayed that it would all be over soon.

Nothing. She opened her eyes as she felt the weight lifted off her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, searching for anything. But there was nothing in reach. The largest creature was still in front of her, quietly snarling, saliva dripping from its large canines. Slowly and quietly backing away, she was planning on running. She barely got three steps before it launched itself at her. She let out an ear piercing scream as she could hear its teeth pierce and rip into the flesh of her stomach, the pain only coming a few moments later. She dropped to the floor, blood seeping out of the bite. The red eyes were above her again, breathing on her. She locked its gaze, but it did not continue to attack her. Instead, it suddenly dropped with a heavy thud to the ground.

Darkness began to seep in from the corners of her eyes. A familiar figure shadowed over her, as it lifted her up into its arms. She could only feel the pain, before succumbing to its darkness.

* * *

**So that's all for the prologue. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing how i decided to write this. I purposely didn't include names that often, but next chapter I'll return to a more normal way of writing.**

**I hope you like this new start, and please review to tell me your thoughts!**

**~capitain**


	2. Beacon Hills High

**Well, this will probably not last past tomorrow, but normally for a new story I upload the first few chapters within a few days. After that it starts to dwindle off into every week or so, but for now here's the next chapter haha :').**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Three years later..._

Faith had been living in the States for the past year or so, having originally lived in Ireland for the most part of her life. She had moved around a lot within that year, but her uncle assured her that this time they would be remaining in one place for at least two years, since that is 'how long the rent contract lasts'. Yeah right, she thought to herself. How many times had she heard those kind of promises before?

Currently, their new home of residence was situated in Beacon Hills. They had moved into the new house over the past few weeks, having nearly all of their considerably few belongings unpacked and sorted within that time. The sun sat low in the sky, casting a misty glaze over the seemingly sleepy town, indicating that it was quite early in the morning. She had enrolled at Beacon Hills High School, and was starting a few weeks into the new term, due to her moving home. Her uncle was silent in the large, black SUV for the most part of the journey to school. Faith occupied herself with taking in the surroundings as they passed by. It seemed like a quiet enough town, and she would never have expected her uncle to choose such a place to live, had it not been for the very...interesting murder that had occurred quite recently.

'So, they say she was found in half?' Faith questioned her uncle, breaking the silence.

'Oui, but that's not the most interesting part, believe or not. They found some sort of chemical on her, and I was able to get my hands on a report. It was wolfsbane,' Arnaud stated.

'Hunters?'

'Not necessarily, in burials, some choose to retain the wolf form. I think that's what most likely happened here, wherever the other half is. But the fact she was cut in half, I believe that that could indicate hunters. Alors, I need you to watch out for them, d'accord?' Her uncle said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to seek her reply.

Faith nodded, 'D'accord.'

'Bien, now,' Arnaud changed the subject slightly, 'I hope you have a good day at school now. But I need you to listen out for anything. I heard the Sheriff's, Stilinski I think, son and his friend were involved somehow, a_nd _a young boy was attacked by some ''animal''. And that boy happens to be the friend. So, please be nice,' he added, as an afterthought.

Faith gave him a look, and replied with a sigh, 'I suppose I will try,' she teased slightly, being more of herself in front of the only person she could trust.

'Good girl. Now, out,' he said with a smile, pulling up near the entrance of the school. Grabbing her school bag, Faith got out of the car, bidding a goodbye to her only remaining family. She was slightly aware of him driving off, but her eyes were trained on the large building. Faith hated high school with a passion. She hated the fact she had to be held back a year because of how they taught things differently here, and because she moved around a lot. Letting out a heavy sigh, she made her way up the steps into the new environment.

Oh, how she loved being the new girl.

* * *

'Settle down, now!' The teacher projected her voice over the last hushed tones of the teenagers in the class, 'We have a new student today, and I would like to hope you all make her feel welcome. This is Faith Trusler. Now, Faith, you can take a seat near the back, beside Mr. Stilinski,' she pointed to the only seat available in the class, next to a short-haired, slightly nerd-chic boy. Faith weaved her way through the array of desks and other students, quickly taking her seat.

'Stiles,' he said with a grin, offering a hand. Faith just looked at him for a moment, about to ignore him, but realising what his name was. So this was the Sheriff's son. Reminding herself to be nice, Faith forced a smile and shook his hand, 'Faith, as you know already.'

'You're clearly not from her, you've a weird accent,' he stated his question.

'Thanks,' Faith said sarcastically, but tried to sound as least cheeky as possible, 'But yeah, I'm Irish. And French. My dad's side is French, mother's is Irish, but I lived in Ireland mostly,' She offered, trying to be as...well, normal. Faith wasn't exactly what you would define as 'normal'...

'Ah, cool! Well, my family is basically American, nothing very interesting there,' he said with a chuckle. Faith just smiled, not really knowing nor caring to carry on the conversation for the meantime. Stiles seemed nice enough, a little dorky, but nice none-the-less. She knew that she would have to learn to be nicer than she was at the minute, but she couldn't exactly switch her personality just yet. She had only been at this new school for about twenty minutes, for crying out loud. She would need at least a day to adapt, and so she hoped she could get through this first day without having to act like someone she wasn't.

In all honesty, Faith was a bitch. Not just some high school, Queen Bee type bitch- she was a cruel, heartless bitch. If she didn't love animals so much (they were way better to interact with than people in her opinion, anyway), she would be the type to kick a puppy when it was down. Could you really blame her, however, especially after what she had been through? Her family had been slaughtered not once, but twice, the second time round being right in front of her own eyes. It wasn't exactly the soul-softening experience that made a person nice. It wasn't the sole reason that Faith was the way she was though. It was mainly because of that, but also because she had to move around so much that she hated getting that little bit closer to someone, to just have to leave them behind. And also, she didn't trust herself not to hurt those that she liked. If Faith struggled to control herself around those few that she _did_ like, God knows how she was going to cope with being nice and controlling herself around these new people she _didn't_.

Faith jerked out of her thoughts as the very loud, and highly annoying school bell rang, letting students and teachers alike that first period had started.

'Here, I'll show you around. I don't exactly mind missing the start of class to show you to yours,' Stiles said, all innocent eyes and smiles, 'Where are you first period?'

'Uh, I don't know. I don't have my timetable or anything...'Faith trailed off, looking to Stiles.

'Nooo problemo,' he chirped, 'Follow me, we just need to get it from the office. Faith nodded, not really seeing any other choice. She was slightly lazy by nature, and though she was starting to get annoyed with just how cheerful Stiles was, she was entirely too lazy to search the school for the office herself , or the teacher that had directed her to her form room (Why didn't he just give me my timetable? She thought as a side not to herself). So, begrudgingly, she followed the all-too-happy-guy.

It was a short walk, but Faith felt that Stiles could talk the hind leg of a donkey- scratch that, _all _legs off a donkey. Once upon a time, she had been like that too, but time changes everything, no matter how desperately you try to cling to what you want and know best.

'...and you can come sit with us at lunch. I think you'll like Allison, she's new too. Only started at the start of this year. And here we are,' Stiles finished. Faith quickly got her timetable, before returning to Stiles side. 'Guess I'm in the same class as you, 'cause I've History first too,' Stiles stated, that dorky smile still plastered on his face. Faith forced another smile, 'Great,' she said, unbeknownst to him, sarcastically. It definitely was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was finally home time, and Faith was more than glad that it was. She had met the rest of Stiles friends- including Scott, who was the friend she figured out had been 'attacked' by an animal. She knew exactly what he was, she could smell it off him right away. He obviously hadn't been turned for long as he was not doing the best of jobs to hide from...those in the know, about what he was. Nobody else in the group really interested Faith that much- Jackson was the typical, asshole jock and Lydia being Miss Populaire (though surprisingly smart, she noted, as Lydia did seem to try dumb herself down so to speak).

But Allison...Now, Allison was something entirely different to Scott and the rest of the group. Faith could smell it from a mile off- she stank of wolfsbane. Allison's surname just further confirmed her suspicions. _Argent _was a hunter surname, being French for silver, although more commonly translated nowadays as money. She would need to watch out for her.

Sliding into her uncle's SUV, Faith greeted him with a 'salut'. Arnaud returned the hello, and headed home, 'Did you find anything at all today?' He quizzed her.

Faith grinned, 'Why, of course mon oncle, how could you doubt me so?' She teased dryly. She simply got an eye roll fro him and she continued on, 'Scott, the Sheriff's son's friend- Stiles is the sheriff's son by the way- was indeed attacked by an animal. Our kind of animal, 'she hinted. Arnaud glanced to his niece, raising his eyebrows, directing her to continue, 'And there are also hunters here. They just moved here, apparently. The Argents. Scott and Stiles are friends with their daughter, Allison.'

Arnaud groaned inwardly to himself, 'Merde...are you sure they are hunters, definitely those hunters?' He questioned Faith.

'Yeah, one hundred percent sure. I could smell the wolfsbane off her from a mile away.'

'You need to be extra careful. Try find out what you can from her, but don't get too close, s'il tu plait. I don't want her family finding out anything about you. Plus, we both know how hunters can be as territorial and pack-like, like werewolves,' her uncle warned, 'The Argents, they're pretty ruthless hunters too. Even more so than...well, you know,' he finished.

Faith nodded, 'I'll be careful. after all, I was trained by the best,' she tried to lighten the heavy mood between them.

Arnaud smiled, 'Bien. Now, what about dinner?'

* * *

**So what do yas think? I hope I didn't rush in too much with Faith making her way into Stiles and Scott's group. Faith was definitely lucky to be sat next to him, right? **

**I hope I portrayed a little more of her relationship with her uncle. Faith is really...damaged after what happened to her. I mean, who wouldn't be? So the only time really that Faith can be herself is around Arnaud, the only person she can trust. I hope she isn't too unrealistic with her personality (she's really the opposite of herself when speaking with her uncle and then somebody else).**

**I may move a little fast with what Faith starts to do with the rest of the TW gang for the next chapter(*hint hint* party and discoveries *hint hint*). Annnddd after that, Derek will be coming into it too.**

**For now, I hope you all liked it, and please Review/Fav/Follow! **

**~capitain**


	3. Werewolf

**Hey y'all, again. I'm feeling pretty good about my motivation for this story, I've started Chapter 4 already :o and let me tell you, I'm a pretty disorganised person. I hope to keep up this routine so I will try update at least once a week, and earlier than that if I can. I'm really sick at the minute though (I have tonsillitis and the flu -.-) and it does take me a long time to recover, so hopefully I'll be better in the next two weeks, to really get this story going.**

**i want to thank Marine76, GloriousFandoms, . and guest for the reviews. They are really encouraging and I do really appreciate them!**

**I'm changing the story slightly from this point-there'll be the main events, just chopped up a little with a few changes here and there. **

**So, on with the story- enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately I only own my OCs, not any of the TW characters, especially not the all too sexy Derek Hale ):

* * *

A few days had passed since Faith had started at Beacon Hills High, and her phone indicated that it was now Thursday. It had only been four days since she started, and she was suffocating already.

Faith had managed to have nearly all classes with at least one of the people she had been introduced to by Stiles. She had History with Scott and Stiles, Maths with Lydia and Scott, Chemistry with everyone, French with Allison and English with Scott, Stiles and Allison. The only classes she could escape from them all was Physics and Art. Alongside French (without Allison being there), Art and Physics were her favourite subjects. Faith loved the freedom of Art, doing what she wanted and being able to express herself truly in the only way possible. She was a very creative person at heart and loved to show that through Art. Physics was a way for Faith to keep the logical side of her mind active. She couldn't really explain it, she just...loved Physics. Apart from the fact that some of the questions could be ridiculously hard, she was enjoying it so far and was managing to keep up with it all, even though she had missed nearly a month of work.

Lunch times and study halls were gruelling times for Faith, as she had to face the group of friends, and today was no different. She sat opposite Lydia and next to Stiles, picking away at her food. She was in her own world, lost in her thoughts, until Lydia interrupted her.

'Faith? Did you even hear a word I just said?' Lydia questioned.

'Hmm?'

Lydia let out annoyed sigh, 'I was saying that I am having a party tomorrow. And you are coming early to mine, along with Allison, to get ready,' she stated, not really giving Faith, nor Allison, the option to object.

Faith groaned inwardly. She hated socialising with these few people, let alone being around fifty or more at a party. Of course she had to get ready with the two girls-there was no way you could say no to Lydia Martin.

'You're having another party?' Stiles asked in disbelief.

'Yes, Stiles. Problem?'

'No, no, not at all! Just you have your party and have a great time,' Stiles stilted out. Faith rolled her eyes at Stiles' stammering. He so obviously liked Lydia. Too bad she didn't seem to really notice, or that she just didn't care.

'So, I'll see you at mine at six tomorrow, okay?' Lydia said, addressing both Faith and Allison.

Begrudgingly, Faith nodded in agreement, as did Allison. She really did not want to go to this party, let alone get ready in Lydia Martin's house. But she knew she had to do this, so accepted.

'How is Faith Lydia's new best friend, along with Allison, all of a sudden?' Faith tuned in to Scott's words as he spoke to Stiles from the end of the table.

'Like I said about Allison,' Stiles whispered in reply,' all the beautiful people herd together.'

Faith furrowed her brow at his comment. She was anything but beautiful. She had way too much teeth when she smiled (which was a rare occurrence around anyone but herself and her uncle), not to mention she obtained too big smile lines for her liking;her smile was also crooked, her jawline was far too strong for a girl, her eyes felt too...feline and her light brown hair always framed her face in a shaggy, messy manner As she never really bothered to do much with it.

Deciding to not further analyse herself, Faith let her mind focus on how she was going to survive Lydia's party tomorrow night.

* * *

Friday evening came too soon for Faith. She spoke to her uncle about what she should do, and his oh so caring and wise words consisted of, 'Don't get killed.' Arnaud knows no bounds when it comes to advice, Faith thought sarcastically. He had agreed to leave her off at Lydia's house, as he knew she could be drinking (it used to be perfectly acceptable to drink at the age of sixteen in France, and since Arnaud was completely French, Faith decided to embrace her French side and he was okay with that-just as long as she didn't drink until she was sick), and he didn't want her getting a DUI mark in her books.

'Remember, don't get killed,' Arnaud said through the rolled down window of the SUV.

'Great advice, Arnaud!' Faith returned facetiously, as she made her way to Lydia's front door. Before she could even knock, Lydia had the door opened and was dragging her in.

'Okay, so I have nearly finished getting Allison ready apart from her hair, so it's just you now since _you are late_, _' _Lydia chirped. Faith sighed heavily, knowing how tedious this hour or more was going to be.

* * *

It was nearly eight, and Lydia's house was starting to fill already. The past hour had been torturous with Lydia, being groomed meticulously by the red head. Lydia had leant her one of her dresses, that felt all too dressy and revealing for Faith. The vested-strapped dress had a light pink base colour, that stopped mid thigh. There was a rose, floral print in a deeper shade of pink spanning down through the dress, becoming more spaced and sparse as it reached the lowest hemline, which Lydia had put it together with brown, low heeled boots (she and Faith fought over the height of the heels, but Lydia succumbed after continuous protests from Faith). Her hair was slicked back into a high ponytail, and Lydia finished off the look with simple jewellery and a simple smokey-eyed look.

'I have to say, I did a pretty good job. You look hot, Faith,' Lydia stated, arms folded, with one hand resting on her chin, looking her over with a critical eye. Faith looked in the full length mirror, pretty shocked to see such a transformation. She actually did look a little nice. Lydia clapped her hands, causing both Faith and Allison to jump, 'Now, let's get downstairs.'

Making her way downstairs, following Lydia and Allison, Faith started to feel a little pressured. She felt like everyone was watching her, even though she knew she was being paranoid. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling. Faith had to admit she was a little worried about tonight-it was a full moon after all. Although she was pretty good at controlling herself, even during full moons, that fear that she would be taken over was still always there.

Faith awkwardly sifted through the crowd. She had lost Lydia to Jackson, and Allison to the depths of the crowd. Deciding to help boost her confidence with a little liquid courage, she tucked into a few beers and some shots. Drinking down the alcohol so quickly caused her to become drunk a little quicker than normal- and already she was starting to talk to people. Not remembering how it happened, she was flirting and dancing with one of the boys she vaguely remembered being on the lacrosse team. But Faith got distracted when she noticed two familiar figures run out the back into the woods, one lagging behind the other.

Faith abandoned the boy and ran after them, stumbling a little and running at a slower pace than she normally would, since she was intoxicated. She lost the two figures-who she managed to identify as Scott and Stiles- but found them eventually after a short while of aimless wandering. This time, however, there was a third person with them. She was too far away, and her senses were dulled slightly, to see exactly who the third figure was. He was quite tall, definitely male, and seemed a little older than she was. She headed towards them but stopped as an arrow whizzed past the unfamiliar figure, who dodged it just in time. Faith could sense Stiles and Scott running away, soon followed by the other dark figure. Muffled gunshots rang out, and she saw the dark figure stumble and howl in pain, but he quickly got up and continued to run albeit more slowly. Still groggy from the drink, she followed their direction. She seemed to find her feet, and sped up with her running, beginning to catch up with them.

The four bodies exited the other side of the woods at the same time, but faith, not looking where she was going, ended up crashing into Stiles, 'What the hell!?_ Faith!?__ ' _Stiles exclaimed once he realised just who had slammed into him.

'Just grab her, Stiles! We don't have time to mess about!' Faith thought she heard Scott shout, but wasn't sure, before she was getting dragged along by Stiles. She wasn't sure how long they had been moving, but soon they were outside some house. Faith quickly determined it was Stiles', as he unlocked the front door, 'My dad's on a late shift tonight, so we should be okay for another good few hours,' he reassured them, leading the three of them up to his bedroom.

Once in his room, the unknown man fell onto Stiles' bed, 'Hey! Don't get your blood all over my sheets!' Stiles exclaimed, as the guy breathed heavy.

'I have two bullets in me- for some reason, I don't care about your stupid bed sheets,' he gritted out.

'Ooo, someone is a grumpy boy this evening,' Faith spoke, returning to her slightly drunken state after the adrenalin rush. All three of them suddenly looked to her, as if they forgot she was there.

'Ah, shit, what are we going to do about her?' Stiles questioned nervously, running his hand through his very short hair.

'Well she seems pretty drunk right now, so hopefully she'll forget what happened here by tomorrow,' Scott answered.

'And if she doesn't!?'

'Well, we'll deal with it tomorrow then!'

Faith had walked over to the bed as they spoke, and fell next to the stranger, 'Hey, you're pretty damn hot. Like really hot. Like, so hot it hurts,' she rambled out. He just simply raised an eyebrow, then looked to Scott and Stiles who shrugged.

'She must be pretty damn drunk, man. I mean, she is never this...sociable.'

'I am sociable, with a little help from my good ol' friends tequila and beer,' Faith protested, ' and especially when you add a guy as hot as he is into the mix. What's your name anyway?' Faith questioned, turning her head so she was facing the brooding guy.

'Derek. And you're pretty drunk. I can smell it really strongly off your breath.'

'Pfffttt. I'm not _that _drunk. And I'm Faith, by the way.'

Derek suddenly winced and groaned, 'Now that introductions are over, can someone please get these bullets out of me!'

'Oh, wow. The broody Derek Hales said please!' Stiles exclaimed sarcastically. He received a glare that, if looks could kill, would leave Stiles dead.

'Okay, okay, scratch what I just said!'

Faith pushed herself up so she was upright, and studied Derek-who was suddenly studying her in return.

'Scott? Are you going to do the honours?' Stiles quizzed.

'Uh, no, all up to you.'

'Well I'm not doing it. What with the fingers going into a wound, the searching through torn flesh, the blood-no thanks.'

'Ill do it,' Faith offered suddenly. She climbed over Derek straddling him above his knees.

'Hey, Faith, you're pretty drunk-I don't think it's a good idea for you to do that,' Stiles objected.

'Well, are any of you two going to try?' She looked over her shoulder, challenging them.

Stiles held up his hands and Scott shook his head, both in defeat.

'Thought so,' Faith chirped. Pulling Derek's top up, she instructed him to sit up a little to take it off. Not really in a good place to argue, Derek complied and soon had his bloodied shirt removed. Faith quickly spotted the two entry wounds-one to the left of his torso, and one in his left bicep. Faith gently placed her index finger and thumb at either side of the bullet holes. She slowly pushed her fingers into the wound, and Derek groaned loudly in pain. Faith kept pushing in, even though the bullets began to burn her finger tips but knowing it was better to just get it over and done with for his sake. Eventually, she managed to retrieve both bullets. She wiped her hands on the dress, completely forgetting it was Lydia's dress.

'There we go- all done,' Faith said with success, but Derek still hissed and groaned.

'What's wrong?' Scot asked, confused.

'The bullets are laced with wolfsbane,' he growled out, eyes flashing between pale green and electric blue.

Faith, not really registering that it might've been hunters, and that Derek might've been a werewolf in her drunken state, she felt sorry for him, and took his hand in hers, relieving him of some of his pain. Her eyes flashed, and she squeezed them shut. She then quickly got off his lap, falling onto her back next to him.

'What the...?' Derek trailed off. He knew what she had done, and just seen her eyes flash a different colour before she closed them, though Stiles and Scott did not see it as she had her back to them.

Faith's eyes grew heavy, and soon she fell fast asleep on Stiles' bed, next to Derek who had managed to sit up, only wincing a little bit, thanks to Faith.

Stiles sighed with worry, 'What are we gonna do about her tomorrow? How are we going to explain...this!?' he exclaimed, with a dramatic hand wave to Derek.

'I wouldn't worry about that.'

'_And why in heaven would you not?'__  
_

Derek glanced at the sleeping Faith, strewn across the bed, then back to Stiles and Scott, 'Because she's a werewolf too.'

'**_What?'_**

* * *

**So, a longer chapter this time! And we finally meet Derek :D. I hope you all don't mind how I introduced them, and how he found out she was a werewolf too :o As for drunk Faith, I'm basing that off experience-I become really sociable, to the point where I will go randomly tell someone they are pretty or hot lol . I kind of took artistic license, setting another full moon on another of Lydia's parties, but I just needed it to work like that.**

**I don't really have much more to say this time, just hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please Review/fav/follow;it really helps me out and encourages me to get up more chapters more quickly! **

**~capitain**


	4. Initiation

**Being sick is really having the opposite effect on me-I'm really into getting these chapters up lol. The only thing is, I'm changing over broadband tomorrow so I won't have it tomorrow, which means Ill try get the next chapter up today as well (two in one day, what, that is not me haha) though I doubt it very much.**

**Thanks again to Marine76, msspicyjalapeno, Psychoticsmartypants and Guest for the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: **Only own my OCs and some of the plot.

* * *

'Derek get up. We need to move her too. I've been trying to get her up for the past ten minutes,' Faith vaguely heard Stiles' voice, but it didn't really register in her mind that he was speaking about her. She felt a weight lifted off the bed, and she snuggled deeper under the warm covers.

'Faith, get up,' She heard a deeper voice command, but she didn't budge.

'How smart of you, Derek, to ask her to get up. 'Cause I didn't think of that the whole time when I was trying to wake her earlier. How stupid of me.'

'Stiles. Shut up.'

'Huh, is that the way to treat me after you bled all over my bed and forced me to sleep on the floor, in my own room?'

'Stiles,' he growled in a warning tone.

'Fine, fine, just you go ahead and do what you want. Can someone just get her off the bed?'

Faith suddenly felt someone tugging at her arm. She groaned in annoyance and yanked her arm back sharply, 'Fuck off,' she mumbled, wriggling herself deeper into the bed.

'Ugh, I'll just lift her,' Stiles let out an exasperated sigh. Faith felt arms slide under her body, and was slightly lifted off the bed before being dropped onto it again.

'Man, she's too heavy.'

'Stiles, she looks like she'd weigh no more than 120 pounds!' Scott stated.

'For crying out loud, you two are both as useless as the other,' Derek groaned. Faith, again, felt two strong arms underneath her and was _successfully _lifted off Stiles' bed.

'She weighs nothing, Stiles. You are weak,' Derek took a dig at Stiles.

'Well you're just all...werewolf and-and strength. So there,' was Stiles' childish response.

Coming around a little more, Faith whined again, irritated that she was lifted off her comfortable position on the cosy bed, 'Put me down.'

'Fine,' was the reply, and she suddenly landed on the ground with a loud thud.

'OW! Jesus Christ, you **asshole**!' Faith snapped venomously, bolting upright. She quickly stood up, wobbling as she did, but a hand steadied her. She looked up to the face of the person who owned the hand, and shrugged it off her arm, 'Get off me,' she snapped at Derek.

'Someone's a little bitchy this morning, ' Stiles said, breaking the silence, with a nervous laugh. Faith simply glared at him, and brushed down the dress she was wearing. She noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes, and questioned, 'Where are my shoes?'

'I took them off,' Derek offered no explanation.

'What, why?'

'You kept kicking me in the middle of the night with those damn heels.'

'Well, why didn't you just move then?'

'It was better than sleeping on the floor next to those two snoring idiots.'

'Hey! Do you hear this guy, Scott?' Stiles spoke, his hand gesturing to Derek. Scott only shrugged, not really bothered by his comment.

Faith spotted Lydia's shoes at the side of the bed, and went to put them on again, but she stopped as she noticed smudged red stains on the dress. Then the smell invaded her nose, 'Why is there blood on my dress!? Why is there blood on the bed!?' She added as she noticed the reddened sheets.

'Do you remember anything from last night?' Scott quizzed, ignoring her question.

'Yeah...well, I mean, some things. Like, I remember running through the woods, hearing gun shots and...' She trailed off, eyes widening at what she realised she had done last night.

'And what?' Derek asked a little pressingly.

Suddenly, Faith got a little flustered in her response, 'Uhm..well...sitting on top of you for some reason...' She looked away as she answered Derek, and also because he was not wearing a top, and god damn did he have a fine torso.

'You also called him hot. Three times, actually. Something like "so hot it hurts" 'Stiles mocked in a high pitched voice, which caused Scott to let out a laugh.

'That's really not helping, Stiles!' Faith snapped. Why did she turn into a flustered, bumbling mess around really good looking guys? She always did this to herself, 'Oh god, I feel sick,' she mumbled, sitting down on the bed again, head in her hands. Sick with embarrassment, Faith thought dryly to herself.

'The bathroom is the first on the left, there is no way you are puking in my room,' Stiles said quickly.

'I'm not going to throw up, I just feel sick!' Faith said defensively.

Derek spoke up again suddenly, 'Is there anything else you remember? Anything at all?'

'Yes I'm sure! Now, can someone please tell me why I'm covered in blood, why the bed is aswell and who's blood is it!?' She demanded, starting to worry she may have done something.

'It's my blood. Hunters were after Scott and I, and you had to idiotically follow us, and I got shot. You were straddling me because you were the only one who would remove the bullets,' he explained in a shortened form.

'Hunters? You got shot? What're you on about?' Faith tried to play it off, but to no avail.

'Drop the act, Faith. We know you're a werewolf,' Derek said monotonously.

Faith froze and said nothing. She couldn't have been that stupid and revealed herself...could she?

'You started healing me and your eyes flashed before you closed them.'

Faith's head whipped up, 'No, no you are crazy. Crazzzyyyy,' she said nervously. You've really fucked up this time, she thought to herself.

'I am not a werewolf.'

'You are,' Derek countered.

'No, I am not!'

'You are.'

'I'm not!' Faith started to get angry, why couldn't he just drop it!?

'You are.'

'I AM NOT!' Faith roared, looking away as she felt her teeth lengthen, and knew her eyes would change, 'Fuck,' she whispered in defeat, dropping her head again.

'Ho-ly crap, that was some roar,' Stiles said with a clap of his hands.

Immediately, Derek started interrogating her, 'Why did you come here? Are you looking for the alpha?'

'What? No, 'Faith replied truthfully. If she was to be honest, she didn't knows exactly why here uncle chose Beacon Hills. Of course the chopped up body had intrigued him but he didn't give her a full explanation as to why. Faith didn't question him either-she trusted him, and so followed him where he went.

'My uncle and I moved here to just...get away from things,' She lied fluidly, controlling her heartbeat. She was glad now that her uncle had forced her through such training earlier in her life (though it hadn't served her well last night...).

Derek looked at her with critical eyes. She held his gaze, and would not submit to him.

'She's telling the truth,' Derek finally spoke.

'How do you know?' Scott questioned.

'Have you not been listening to me at all, Scott? I listened to her heartbeat.'

Faith was a little shocked that he believed her. Even though she controlled her heartrate, would he not have guessed she may be doing just that? Apparently not, which w as lucky for her.

'What did you mean by "alpha"'? It was Faiths turn to interrogate _him._

'Nothing,' was Derek's curt reply.

Scott took the chance to speak up, 'I think we should just tell her, you know. She seems to know a lot about werewolf things too. And if I'm being honest, she's a lot nicer to approach, even if she is a bit...quiet sometimes, 'he chose his words carefully.

Derek glared at Scott, 'Fine,' he gave in, and explained to her everything that happened-including who the hunters were last night.

'As in _Allison Argent?_ Whoa, you got yourself quite a catch there, Scott,' Faith said, pretending that she did not already know who, or more so _what_, she was.

'We, well I, think that she isn't a hunter herself-just her family,' Scott defended her.

'You know they are basically trained from birth, Scott?'

'She could be different,' he continued to defend her.

'Okay, now that Faith has been initiated into our little gang, can we clean up my room before my dad gets back? It's nearly eight am and he will be back soon,' Scott said a little urgently.

Faith sighed and nodded, 'Alright. I'll help now.'

* * *

Faith had borrowed a long, baggy top from Stiles, wearing it as a jersey dress. She couldn't exactly walk in with blood all over her dress-her uncle would take a heart attack. She checked her phone to find missed calls and texts from Arnaud, Lydia and Allison. She sent a quick text to Lydia and Allison, explaining she felt sick and Stiles offered to leave her home. She also texted Stiles so that if they asked, their stories would match up.

Her uncle was a different case. She groaned to herself, leaving Stiles' house (after helping him clean up), and rang Arnaud.

'_Où avez-vous été!? (Where have you been!?)' _A very angry Arnaud demanded.

Faith winced at his raised voice, ' _Desolée, je suis restée à la maison de Stiles et- (Sorry, I stayed at Stiles' house and-)_ '

'_QUOI!? (WHAT!?)'_

'_Non, non- pas comme ça! Les chasseurs- les Argents-ont trouvé Scott et un autre homme, puis il se fusillé et ... je vais vous expliquer quand je rentre à la maison, d'accord? Je serai bientôt à la maison. (Not like that! The hunters found Scott and another guy, and then he was shot and...I will explain when I get home, okay? I will be home soon_,),' Faith said with a heavy sigh.

'Fine. But hurry,' Arnaud agreed. Faith was glad to hear him returning to English as it meant he was starting to calm down. She hung up and turned to find Derek standing right behind her, watching her. She jumped and let out a little squeal.

'What do you want?'

'What were you saying about the Argents?' Derek demanded.

Faith sighed, 'I was saying my car ran out of fuel and I had no money- money is argent in French, as well as meaning silver, 'she explained as best she could.

Derek watched her for a little moment, not knowing whether to believe her or not. But he must have decided she was being honest with his next question, 'Do you want me to give you a ride home?'

Oh god, yes, Faith thought, knowing that was not what he meant by ride. But she was stubborn in ways, and would not succumb to his amazing looks and causing her to become...nice, 'Are you sure you won't just shove me out the door at some point?' She questioned, hinting to the way he had dropped her so suddenly in Stiles' room.

'Stop being childish. Do you want a ride or not?'

'Fine.'

Derek got into the sleek, black Camaro and Faith followed, 'Why is your car here anyway? Pretty sure this is Stiles' house,' She asked as the engine roared to life.

'I came looking for Scott because of the full moon. He wasn't home so tried Stiles. Then I heard noises in the distance and walked and found them in the woods.'

'Aw, right,' Faith said quietly, and gave him her address (which she was glad he knew where because she was not bothered to offer directions).

They sat in silence for most of the journey, until Faith couldn't bare the awkward air between them, 'So were you bitten or born?' She quizzed him out of the blue.

'Born. You?' Was his short reply.

'Bitten. A few years ago. Wasn't too pleasant...' She trailed off, glad that he didn't ask her any questions about it.

'So, is your whole family werewolves or just some?'

Derek stayed silent for a moment, before giving a curt reply, 'Most of my family died when our house burnt down.'

Faith stared at him, eyes wide with shock, 'Oh god...I'm sorry to hear that. Mine were attacked and killed by a pack of werewolves...hence how I'm one now...guess we are both kind of damaged in that way...'

'I didn't ask about your family, nor am I "damaged",' Derek snapped at her.

Faith looked away quickly, 'Jeez, sor-ry' she huffed quietly, looking out the window-she really messed things up with him now.

Faith was never happier to be going into a house with her angry uncle-she just wanted to get out of his car, 'Thanks,' she spoke as she got out of his car. Derek gave her small nod before driving off. Taking a deep breath, she made her way into her house.

'Explain,' Arnaud said as soon as Faith came through the door, arms folded with a raised eyebrow. Faith rolled her eyes (making sure he wouldn't see, she didn't want to annoy him further) and explained everything from the hunters to Derek and to their knowledge of her being werewolf.

'They know you're a werewolf!? And do they know about me too?' He quizzed alarmingly.

'No, just me. But it can work to our advantage. Scott said he would rather come to me for help now than Derek, and they told me all what I just told you.'

'I suppose that it does work out...Just be careful, alright? I don't want you getting too tangled up in things.'

Faith nodded in agreement and turned to go up to her room when he spoke again.

'Was that Derek leaving you home?'

'Yeah, why?' She asked.

'Be careful around him. I don't want him becoming your downfall. I know you too well. Remember what you told me about him.'

'What?' Faith asked, completely confused.

'Nothing, just go do whatever.'

Faith wanted to press Arnaud further, but said nothing and headed up to her room. God knows what life at Beacon Hills would be like now.

* * *

**So, more of a filler chapter. But note in out purpose! I wanted to develop Faith's relationships with some of the characters (especially with sexy Derek) and provide more foundations etc. Faith's personality, her real one, shone through a little. This is because she doesn't have to keep her werewolf secret from everybody,a m&ds in e they didn't judge her or say anything about that fact, she is starting to trust them a little in that sense (though not completely as that is not her purpose to become real friends with them) so she is being slightly more like her real self. I apologize for this long A/N too by the way (And for any mistakes in the story).**

**I hope I kept Derek in character, so tell me in reviews or PMs if I did or not, or any tips if you wish.**

**now, for my French. I am pretty good at French, but in no way fluent...I know there's re a few French readers out here, do I apologize for any horrible mistakes like saying je allé instead of je suis allé, or if I sound way too formal or just don't make sense. You can correct me too, and I'll be sure to fix it.**

**Anywho, I'm currently working on the next chapter and want to get it up before I get cut off from the world for a day, but I not sure I will. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review/fav/follow-it really helps to boost my confidence as a writer!**

**~capitain**


	5. Magic Bullet

**I managed to quickly write this! This is a new me, two chapters in one day haha. **

**I just wanna say thank you for the few reviews which I got so soon after I put up the last chapter! :o it makes really happy to see that people are indeed enjoying my story.**

**Without further delay, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Faith did not do much for the rest of Saturday and Sunday, except for studying and worrying about the first two tests she had completed earlier in the week for History and Chemistry. Her alarm rang loud, hurting her sensitive ears. She really should just put it on vibrate to dull the pain, but who was she kidding? She'd never get up for school then. Slamming her hand down on the phone screen, managing to successfully shut it off first go, and she rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Faith lay on the soft, cream rug on her floor for a few minutes, until her uncle knocked and came into her room, knowing her all too well.

'Come on, up Faith,' Arnaud said, leaving her room again. That was really their only interaction, except for when she rushed into the kitchen to grab a cream bun (as they never really spoke in the car when he dropped her off) and then hurry out of the car to school after a quick goodbye as she was nearly always late. And today was no different. Pulling on slim, light denim jeans and throwing on a grey, off both shoulders top along with her grey Vans, Faith quickly applied some basic make up and gave her hair a quick brush, letting it sit in their natural waves as she hurried downstairs into the kitchen to grab all her things.

Faith managed to get to her first class on time, though she was sure she she forced Arnaud to break the speed limit a few times on the way there. Her first class was Chemistry, then followed by History. She was glad with her result for Chemistry- an A which she thought was pretty darn good. Waiting for History was a different story though.

Faith just gawked when she got her result, but her attention was brought to Scott at his defeated sigh.

'Dude, you need to study more,' Stiles spoke up, not in a serious manner. With an over the shoulder glare, he spoke again, 'That was a joke? Scott, it's one test, you're going to make it up.'

'Could you help me study? I'll help you with Chemistry if you want,' Faith butted in. She thought she would stay away from people, not really make friends when's he moved to Beacon Hills-_especially_ not friends with werewolves and the sort- but then again, she felt she would be staying here a while, and they knew about what she was. So she decided to at least make the effort.

'Sure, sounds good,' was Stiles reply.

'Can I come over to yours today? I would say mine but we're still unpacking,' she lied. She just didn't want her uncle starting an interrogation with Stiles.

'Yeah, I think that'll be cool with my dad.'

'Great,' Faith replied, 'uh, thanks,' she also added as an afterthought.

'Do you want help studying?' He then asked Scott.

'No,' Scott shook his head, 'I'm studying with Allison after school today.'

Faith raised her eyebrows and looked to Stiles, who pulled a face of his own.

Faith just couldn't help the little smile that crept on to her face at Stiles words. When she took the time to _not_ be a bitch, Stiles was a pretty funny guy.

'That's my boy!'

'We're just studying,' Scott said generally, looking over his shoulder to Scott.

'Uh, no you're not,' Stiles stated, with a hand slap to the desk.

'No, I'm not?'

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked to Faith in disbelief, 'Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you! If you go to her house today and squander this...this colossal opportunity I-I swear to God I'll have you de-balled!'

If Faith was drinking, she was sure she would have spit out the liquid at Stiles' last comment.

'Okay!' Scott cut him off quickly, 'Just...just stop with the questions, okay?' He said, turning to look at Stiles.

'Done,' Stiles said with a wave of his hand, 'No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek...especially Derek. Who still scares me...'

Faith raised an eyebrow when he mentioned his fear of Derek, then turned to look at the front of the class, ready for another gruelling day.

* * *

The bell drilled on, indicating to all that the school day was finally over. Faith didn't know why exactly, but the universal agreement that Mondays were the worst was so true. So she was glad when she was out the door and following Stiles to his jeep And throwing her bag into the back along with his.

'Is your dad working?' Faith asked him as he pulled out of the space.

'Uh yeah, just until five.'

Faith nodded. She really didn't care whether his dad was working or not, but she felt that if she wanted them to trust her more, she would need to be more talkative.

No sooner had Stiles started to drive off, did a dark figure step in front of his jeep and raised his hand to stop him. Faith gasped as the seatbelt stopped her from going through the windscreen, the plastic cutting into her stomach and across her chest.

'Oh, my God!' Stiles exclaimed.

'Is that Derek!?' Faith questioned, undoing her seatbelt. He raised his head and it was indeed Derek-and he did not look good. Wobbling on his legs, he fell to the ground, causing quite a scene and commotion in the Beacon Hills High parking lot.

'You gotta be kidding me, this guy is everywhere!'

'C'mon, we need to get him, Stiles,' Faith said, getting out of the jeep quickly. She ran quickly over to where Derek had fallen, and was soon joined by Scott and Stiles.

'What are you doing here!?' Scott asked desperately, as Derek swayed back and forth in his sitting position.

'He looks like crap,' Faith said worryingly.

'I was shot,' Derek breathed out heavily, gasping for air.

'He's not looking so good, dude,' Stiles spoke up sounding a little worried aswell.

Scott didn't know what to do, and asked exactly what Faith was thinking, 'Why aren't you healing!?'

'I can't...it was...it was a different kind of bullet 'He forced out a reply. Faith slid her hand discreetly into his, glad she was wearing a long sleeved top, and tried to take away a little of his obvious and antagonising pain. But Derek snapped his hand away, 'Don't!'

'What!? No one will see!'

'Just don't!' Derek insisted. Faith huffed, but relented.

'What, a silver bullet!?' Stiles said in a rush. Faith looked to him-it wouldn't cause him to not be able to heal if it was silver.

'No, you idiot!' Derek replied.

'Wait, wait!' Scott started, 'that's what she meant when she said you have forty eight hours...'

Faith looked in horror at Scott, 'What!?'

Derek looked to Scott with a similar expression, brows furrowed, 'W-what? Who said forty eight hours?'

'The one who shot you.'

Derek jerked and hissed quite suddenly, closing his eyes right. When he opened them again, they had turned into a striking, crystal blue-he was starting to change.

'No,no,no, Derek. You have to stop!' Faith whispered harshly.

Derek groaned as his eyes flickered between the smoky, pale green and electric blue of his wolf, 'That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't!' He snapped.

Scott looked around as the beepIMG cars and number of onlookers started to increase, wondering what was going on with them. Faith started to bite her lip, getting nervous that they may be found out or that someone would see something and record it.

'Derek. Get. Up,' Scott gritted out.

'Are you a fucking idiot, Scott?' Faith said sharply, 'He just _collapsed_, and you expect him to stand!? Help me help him up,' she ordered. Faith lifted one of his arms over her shoulder, and looked to Scott again, 'Help me put him in Stiles' car!' She snapped again at at Scott. Scott did what he was told, throwing a glare her way, and they both managed to get him to Stiles' passenger door, and lift him in as the beeping started to intensify.

'Uh, great,' Faith mumbled, as she had to fit in the car too. She carefully climbed over Derek, and slipped through the two seats into the back where their bags were, 'Cause that wasn't a scene, 'she muttered under her breath. Things just couldn't have been done subtly, could they?

'I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used,' Derek told Scott, who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'How the hell am I supposed to do that?'

'Because she's an Argent, she's with them.'

'Why should I help you?' Scott demanded an answer from Derek.

His reply seemed as good a reason as any, 'Because you need me.'

Scott sighed heavily, 'Fine, I'll try,' he threw his hands up in a defeated manner, 'Hey, get him out of here,' he said to Stiles.

'I hate you for this, so much,' Stiles growled, and started the engine again and began to drive off.

'It's grand, Stiles, I won't let the big, bad wolf hurt you,' Faith said in an annoyed tone. Why was he so afraid of Derek? It was starting to annoy her for some reason, all of a sudden. He was an asshole, but he didn't need to make a song and dance about it all the time...

* * *

Another hour had passed, and there was still no word from Scott. Faith texted him, and finally got a reply, 'He says he needs more time,' she spoke up, the sound of her voice slicing through the tension like a knife.

Stiles groaned and threw his head about in an angry gesture, 'We don't exactly have all the time in the world! And hey, try not to bleed all over my seat!' He addressed Derek, who had his arm outstretched and head hanging low, 'We're almost there.'

'We're almost where?' Derek grumbled.

Stiles replied as if it was the most obvious place on earth, 'To your house.'

'What?' Derek lifted his head up quickly,' No you can't take me there.'

'I can't take you to your own house?'

'Not while I can't protect myself!'

'Are you serious? We have Faith with us, she can do all the protecting.'

Faith sat up and argued with him, 'Uhm, no thank you. I'm not being held responsible for either of you getting killed.'

'No offence, but I don't think she can protect us very well,' Derek added.

'I am good at defending, asshole. Maybe I just don't want to save your furry ass,' Faith retorted.

Stiles groaned again, and suddenly pulled over into a layby.

'We should really start planning things better, 'Faith said to no one in particular.

Stiles stopped the jeep, and turned to face Derek, 'What if Scott can't find your magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?'

'Not yet,' Derek managed out through laboured breaths, 'I have a last resort.'

'What do you mean a last resort!?'

Derek pulled up his sleeve, which somehow just released the toxic smell of his wound, 'Oh my god,' Faith gagged on the stench. It was absolutely horrible and seriously smelled like something was dying.

Derek continued to breath heavy, then ordered, 'Start the car. Now.'

'Y'know, I don't think you're in any position to give orders. In fact, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead,' Stiles finished.

Derek slowly looked at Stiles, that broody and menacing look on his face, 'Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth,' he growled. Faith give a snort of laughter-it was too hilarious for her to see how these two bickered, especially Derek's 'evil' face, and then Stiles' face in return to his comment. She received a glare from both of them, but brushed them off. Stiles started the jeep eventually, and began driving around again.

* * *

Faith had texted and rang Scott numerous times. He was literally taking forever, and she was going to kill him after he got the bullet for Derek. Finally he rang, explaining what the bullet was, and telling them to go hide out at the vet's, assuring there was a spare key and that his boss was gone.

Once inside, Derek removed his top (which made Faith ready to fall at his feet, dying or not) revealing the severity of his wound. The bullet was still lodged into the bend at his elbow, the skin torn and blazing an angry red. Harsh, purple-black lines followed his veins nearly all the way up his arm and he looked as pale as ever.

'You know, that really doesn't look like something that some medication and a good night's sleep can't take care of,' Stiles stated, though obviously he knew that wasn't true.

'Once the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me,' Derek breathed, as he began looking through cupboards for something.

'Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?' Stiles questioned, rhetorically.

'Last resort,' Derek breathed out finding what he was looking for- and electric saw for medical purposes.

'W-what are you planning on doing with that? Faith asked nervously.

'One of you, are going to cut off my arm,' Derek replied, holding up the menacing-looking instrument. Faith's expression was pretty much the same as Stiles'-mouth agape and a look of horror.

Derek pushed the saw across the metal table, which screeched as metal was forced against metal. Stiles picked up the saw, and turned it on, immediately setting it down as he exclaimed, 'Oohhh, my God,' and looked away for a moment. Faith watched Derek as he looked for a string, finding one and beginning to struggle tying it one handed.

' Here, let me,' She ordered more than offered, and took the string off him, tying it tight on his bicep. She caught his gaze and looked at him with pained eyes. She could sense his feelings. The pain was horrible, but it was the underlying emotion of fear that really got to her. Even with having his arm cut off, he didn't know if he would survive.

'It'll be okay,' Faith said gently, and took his hand in hers again.

'You've got to stop doing that,' Derek breathed a short sigh of relief as he felt some of the pain leave his body.

Faith closed her eyes but replied, 'I can take a little...ah...pain. You're dealing with a lot of it,' she argued, wincing as she spoke.

'Okay, can you finishing your little...bonding session, and can we please focus on the fact, _**that he is dying here!?**_' Stiles interrupted.

Faith let go of Derek's hand, and glared at Stiles, but listened to him nonetheless.

'What if you bleed to death?' Stiles started to list off the downfalls.

'It'll heal if it works,' Derek answered, but Faith could sense the wavering and unease in his voice.

'Look, I don't know if I can do this.'

'Why not!?' Derek gritted out through closed teeth.

'Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!' Stiles finished, his voice rising higher and higher with each word.

Derek dropped his arm on the table and snapped, 'What? You faint at the sight of blood?'

'No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!' He nearly shrieked. Faith remained silent, but was thinking the exact same thing as Stiles.

'Alright, fine,' Derek said, sounding exasperated, 'if you don't cut off my arm, I'll cut off your head,' he threatened.

'Okay, you know, I'm_ so_ not buying your threats h-'

Derek's hand had suddenly pulled Stiles up by his shirt, and he nearly growled at him. Faith had to admit, he did look kind of very scary. Maybe she understood a little now why Stiles didn't like the guy...

'Oh my god, fine, alright, I'm sold,' Stiles rushed out quickly, 'I'll do it, I'll do it.'

Derek started to choke, and leant over the table and spat out a dark, thick liquid, letting go of Stiles' shirt. Faith quickly jumped out of the way in time, her hands covering her mouth and nose at the stench, 'Oh my god,' she breathed.

'It's my body trying...to heal.. itself, 'Derek painfully spoke.

'Now...you've gotta do it now,' Derek told Stiles, who had a sickened look on his face.

'Look, I honestly don't think I can-'

'JUST DO IT!' Derek shouted urgently.

'Ohh my god, okay,' Stiles said, not seeming to have another choice. Faith stood by the counter, just watching the series of events unfold.

Stiles picked up the saw, and placed on Derek's strong bicep, 'Oh my god, okay. Here we go!' He said his voice raising by the end.

Faith couldn't watch, and had her hands covering her face.

'STILES? FAITH?' They heard a familiar voice suddenly.

'Oh, thank god!' Faith exclaimed, as Scott entered the room.

'What the hell are you doing!?'

Stiles laughed in awkward relief, 'You prevented a life time of nightmares.'

'Quick! Give him the bullet!' Faith said, taking it from Scott as he was too slow, and handing it to Derek.

'I'm going to...I'm going...to...' Derek began to wobble precariously on his feet, until he eventually fainted and dropped the bullet, which rolled into the grating at the wall, 'Grab the bullet!' Faith shouted to Scott, who did as she said, 'Try waking him up, Stiles,' she the addressed Stiles.

'I can't reach it!'

'Use your claws, Scott!'

'Oh man, I hope you don't kill me for this, 'Stiles spoke to himself as he punched Derek's face. He hissed in pain, and began rubbing his hand. At the same time as Derek jerked awake, Scott retrieved the bullet. Faith and Stiles helped him up, and Derek leaned over the metallic table, breaking open the bullet with his teeth. He poured the granules of monkshoods onto the table, and lit it with a lighter. It let off a dazzling, beautiful blue steam, but then again most things that were beautiful were dangerous-like a rose and its thorns.

Derek scooped up the burnt monkshoods and pushed it into his wound. He started to howl in pain, and fell to the floor, writing as he howled.

But it worked.

The wound closed over, and the thick, dark veins disappeared, leaving nothing but the lightest silver scar.

'That. Was. AWESOME. Yeah!' Stiles shouted with a fist throw, 'That was awesome.'

Not knowing how to react, Faith just laughed. She didn't have to witness another person dying, and she decided that today had ended pretty well Compared to how it had started.

'A-are you okay?' Scott questioned.

Derek sat up, and raised his eyebrows quickly as he gave a sarcastic reply, 'What, apart from the agonising pain?'

Faith offered her hand to help him up, which he accepted. He didn't let go for a split second, once he was up, catching her gaze to give a silent thank you. What exactly for, Faith didn't know.

'Well, I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health,' Stiles stated, which he obviously just received _another_ angry glare from Derek.

Faith leant back against the marbled counters, letting Scott weakly threaten Derek. It made her uneasy to hear how defensive Derek was about it, and she started to feel bad-but she mentally slapped herself. She should not be worrying about him! Yet somehow, at the back of her mind, she knew she'd end up visiting him. She would make an excuse one way or the other...

* * *

**Finally, that was a. Longer chapter! Managed to get through it. I knows. Lot of this is taken from the episode, but I hope I worked Faith in okay. I also started to develop how Faith thinks and feels around Derek, but didn't do so as much with Derek since he is really broody and ...Derek-y haha. I hope I didn't do too bad with this chapter. As it will be the last one for a few days (unless the internet is working tomorrow).**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please, please review!**

**~capitain**


	6. The Alpha

**Internet is finally working! :D A little annoyed though, because we just had to switch to the ONLY network that blocks _every single site_ you can watch anything on. But oh, well. I'm glad I have it.**

**A lot more Faith/Derek in this chapter, so I hope I portrayed it well.**

**Thank you all again for the reviews! **

**msspicyjalapeno- Normally, I don't really think about other POVs, but now that you mention it, I think it'll fit very well in somewhere with something I have planned ;P thanks for your review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over a week had passed since the near death experience of Derek, Faith found herself a little...bored. Yes, bored. She was bored without the excitement of the Alpha, things happening with Derek and Scott, and though she would never,_ ever_ admit it; Stiles' funny comments and reactions (though he probably did not find them funny at all) to whatever situation they were in. Who knew that life would be so exciting at Beacon Hills? Of course there was Lydia, Jackson and Allison (whom Faith was still unsure about) who provided her with a normal teenage life- parties, shopping and all that sort of thing. While Faith tried to be nice to them in a normal sort of way, she still seemed to retain her...sharper nature with them, whereas now, she felt more free with herself around Stiles and Scott.

Sunday nights were the worst nights of the week for Faith. It meant doing last minute homework which she more often than not, forgot about. It meant having too go to bed earlier than normal, and worst of all, it meant that she would be waking up to Monday. At the minute, Faith was lying on her plush bed covers, staring at the pale, blue ceiling. She had her legs crossed and arms resting above her head in a tangled mess of limbs. She really knew she ought to be doing her homework, but just at that moment, she had no will power. She was a procrastinator to the extreme.

Arnaud barged through Faith's door without warning, and she almost leapt ten feet into the air, 'Mon Dieu! (My God!) You scared the crap out of me,' she huffed, as she sat up on the edge of her bed.

'You'll live, drama queen.'

'Yeah, once my heart starts beating again,' she muttered.

'Get some shoes on,' Arnaud ignored her comment, 'I got a very interesting call picked up from the police radio. Some 'creature' killed some man down at the local video store, and there were witnesses. So chop, chop, before a crowd gathers,' he simply turned on his heel and hurried downstairs.

Faith groaned out loud and flopped back on the bed, 'But I'm not even ready!'

'No one is going to see you, you vain girl,' she heard Arnaud reply with a scoff in his voice. He knew how annoying his niece could be about her looks, though in his opinion, she really didn't need to.

Faith rolled her eyes and pulled on her ever comfortable and ever faithful Vans. They really were the best for everything- running, climbing, bouncing off the walls- she loved them. She hurried downstairs after Arnaud, knowing how impatient he could be (she did take after him in that way after all), taking a quick glance in the mirror. She looked a sight- her hair was thrown messily into a bun, she wore a hoodie that was obviously too big for her (but it was so comfortable) and some black leggings.

'_Vite_, prencesse,(_Quick,_ princess) we have got to leave,' Arnaud appeared out of the kitchen, pushing her along out the door. Faith followed him out to the SUV, sliding into the passenger side as he started the engine. Darkness had fallen over the small, California town, with only street lamps providing a huey, orange glow which fended off the black of night in certain areas. It was a short journey to a more deserted area of the town, which Faith assumed would be a lot darker and drearier had it not been buzzing with sirens and flashing lights of police cars and an ambulance, along with the small crowds that already had gathered. Arnaud slowed the car down, rolling past discreetly and parked up a little away from the video store. Faith used her senses to see what was happening, and gave a little gasp when she recognized Jackson's voice.

'Those are my...well, friends!' She hissed to Arnaud. She looked around again, and also spotted two dark figures up on the rooftop, 'Derek...?Scott...?' She said quietly to herself.

'I can get information if you let me out tonight, pleassseeee?' She whined to Arnaud.

'No, you've school in the morning,' Arnaud stated as solidly as he could.

'Me and you both know that school really won't do much for me. Plus, you know I can handle myself and I am pretty good at staying awake and acting too. Please? I'll find out vital information that I know you so want, that you wouldn't get without me, plus I'll keep my phone on and text or ring you if anyt-'

'Alright! Alright, fine,' Arnaud relented as Faith rhymed off reasons without a breath in between.

She flashed him her best smile, 'Thanks, I'll be safe and sneaky!' She told him as he got out. Faith could almost feel the eye roll from him as she snuck around the back of the store, knowing exactly how to press his buttons to get her way.

Faith stood, hands on hips, at the back of the video store. She was obviously not going to get on the roof from the inside- there were police everywhere, and it would be too noisy to break the lock of the door- so she assessed the back of the building. She was glad now that she was wearing what she was wearing. It allowed her to move freely, and be pretty comfortable at the same time. A drainage pipe caught her eye, and she started to climb up that, pushing herself off to the right where she caught a ledge with her fingertips. She pulled herself up until her toes were balancing on the ledge, and she pushed herself against the wall for balance. Spotting another window slightly higher up, Faith jumped over to it, losing her grip with one hand. She let out a groan as she heaved herself up, before finally making one jump upward until she caught the top of the building's roof. Once steady on her two feet, Faith made her way to the two figures- who she knew were now definitely Derek and Scott. She moved silently, out of habit more so than reason, approaching the two guys.

'Starting to get it?' Derek spoke, obviously addressing Scott and not her.

'I-I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why,' Scott replied, looking up to Derek from his position on the roof, 'I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? WE don't go out murdering people in the middle of the night killing everyone do we?' he continued, looking down to the commotion below once again.

'No,' Derek replied, curtly.

Faith was about to reach them, but stopped, all of a sudden a true trait in herself coming through. As Derek continued to talk, she slid up behind the both of them, and quickly placed her two hands on them-one on each of their shoulders.

'Boo!' Faith exclaimed, trying to scare them as a joke, but it back fired completely on her. She did not expect the response she got from one of them, as she was suddenly pinned down on the ground, a heavy weight covering the length of her body and claws threatening to slice the delicate skin of her throat. Derek growled, his canines extended, an angry expression on his face, 'Derek...get...off...me,' Faith said between failed attempts of trying to push him off her. Well, Faith knew that she could easily get Derek off her, but she also knew she wouldn't want that. She was subconsciously enjoying him lying all over her.

'God damn it, Faith. I could've seriously hurt you,' Derek growled, returning to his human form. He got up off her, and pulled her up roughly by the arm.

'Ow,' she snapped at him, rubbing her arm in a childish manner, 'and no, I don't theenk so,' Faith chimed with irritation.

'Oh, of course I couldn't,' Derek snapped back at her.

'No, you really couldn't,' Faith spoke with a serious tone.

'I easily could. You're some sixteen year old girl, who has only been a wolf for three years, if even. I've had training and a natural instinct with me my whole life,' He argued, stalking away, Scott following like an obedient little pup, not taking a part in their argument.

'I'm nearly eighteen for your information, and I know for a fact I'm stronger than you.'

'Yeah, of course you are,' Derek agreed facetiously.

'Argh! God, you are annoying,' Faith finished with him. Any more arguing and she was afraid she would let something slip. She followed Derek and Scott back to Derek's car, where Derek stopped sharply, turning to face her.

'And you are going where exactly?'

'I'm coming with youse.'

'No, you're not. I agreed to help Scott, not you,' Derek said, getting into his car.

Faith glared at him, and got into the back seat of the car as Scott got into the passenger side.

'What are you doing!? Get out of my car!' Derek turned to look at her sitting in the back.

'Nope.'

'I'm the annoying one? You are the annoying little school girl, following me around, hopping into my car. Get. Out,' He growled at Faith. She simply let out a growl of her own, as well as a small snarl.

'Guys! Please!' Scott exclaimed, getting annoyed at them both, 'Seriously though, Faith. What are you doing?'

'Scott! You're meant to be my friend. You don't even like Derek!'

'T-that's not true! Just, seriously!?'

Faith sighed and rolled her head in a circle,' Look, I told my uncle that I was staying at Allison's, so I could come see what was going on here. I can't exactly land at Allison's, nor can I go back home and I don't want to be wandering around town all night! Do you want me to get murdered by the Alpha too!?' She explained, her voice rising in pitch and speed the more she spoke, 'Can I not stay with you tonight, Scott? I'll literally sleep under the bed if I have to,' she pleaded.

'That was a pretty stupid plan. Where were you planning on going if you weren't pestering us?'Derek spat out.

'I was hoping an opportunity would arise while I was out. And it did- you two. Scott?'

'I don't know, I'll see.'

'Merci!'

'No, Scott. She's not coming with us,' Derek said, refusing to start the car.

'I'll let you beat me up if you do,' Faith offered.

'I'm not going to beat you up,' Derek scoffed, 'Both of you are going to get your asses worked, but fine. Come. And if I hear you complain, this time _I will_ shove you out the door,' he threatened Faith, copying the words she said to him that first day after Lydia's party. Faith mocked zipping her lips and throwing away the key, entirely smug with herself. Maybe she should be like her real self more of the time.

* * *

Faith took in the surroundings of Derek's burnt and dilapidated house. He was still living here? After what happened? Knowing better to keep her mouth shut, Faith didn't ask any questions.

'I have a life, y'know,' Scott told Derek as he made his way upstairs.

'No, you don't,' he stated matter-of-factly.

'Yes, I do!' Scott challenged, stopping before the first step. Derek turned to face him, an irritated glare on his face, 'I don't care what you say about me being his...pet or...'

'Part of his pack,' Derek corrected him.

'..whatever!' He said, throwing his arms out to the side, 'I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow, because I'm failing Chemistry!'

'You wanna do homework or do you wanna... not die?'Derek questioned.

'If it were me, I would be loving the chance to get out of homework,' Faith interrupted.

Scott let out an annoyed sigh,' Just...Ssh, Faith.'

Faith held up her hands in a surrendering gesture, and folded the, standing behind Scott and waiting for the chance to do...anything, really.

'You have less than a week until the full moon. If you don't kill with him, he kills you.'

'Okay, seriously!?Who made up these rules?!' Scott said in distress.

'It's a right of passage into his pack.'

'You know what else is a right of passage?' Scott asked rhetorically, '_Graduating from high school!_ **And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!** Why can't you find him yourself? Can't you just sniff him out when he's human?'

'His scent could be completely different when he's human,' Faith spoke up, before falling silent in case she got shouted at by one of them again.

'You have a connection with him, a link, that you don't understand. _It has to be you, Scott!_' Derek emphasised, starting to get stressed with the boy, 'If I can teach you to use your abilities, you can find him!'

Scott looked away, biting his lip, not knowing what to say for a few moments, 'So, if I help you,' he finally began, 'you can stop him?' he raised his eyes to Derek's figure on the stairwell.

'Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. Remember that night you got shot? You turned back?' Scott nodded, and Derek continued,' And when you got hit by his car? What's the common denominator?' Scott just looked at Derek, who came back down the stairs. He took Scott's hand in his, and pushed his fingers back on themselves.

'Ow! What was that for!?' Scott exclaimed in pain, nursing his hand.

'It'll heal,' Derek stated, turning away, 'Pain makes you human. And that's what we'll focus on. 'Cause I'm going to teach you.

'Fine, but if I can find him, then why can't Faith help you to take him down instead?'

'Because.'

Faith perked up when she heard her name mention, 'Yeah, Derek. Because why?' she questioned, stepping up beside Scott, eyebrow raised. She did want to take this Alpha down, she needed to, though she wasn't looking forward to it. But she needed to be a part of their...fake, little pack, and was offended when Derek clearly indicated he didn't want her in any kind of sense.

'Because, that's why.'

'Right, I am sick of your shit, Derek Hale. Who do you even think you are? Running about this town like you own the place, taking down this Alpha. Now, I know you need closure and what happened to your family was horrible. But we all have secrets and don't go about being all broody and- and asshole-y, so cut the shit,' Faith let it rip at him.

'Don't talk to me about my family,' he growled. Faith snarled at him. Scott backed away out the front door, still holding his damaged hand, leaving the two snarling wolves.

'Oh, boohoo. Your family died. Well, guess what, Derek-boy? So. Did. Mine.'

'Stop!' He snarled at her, 'My family were murdered!'

'And so were mine! We've been through this conversation before!'

'God, you are completely infuriating!' Derek said, fully letting his wolf take over. He growled with more force this time, his canines on full show and eyes that beautiful, crystal blue.

Faith remained as human as she could, only her teeth bared, 'Ooo, Derek Hale, losing his temper with a _little school girl,_' She mocked him.

Derek roared at her, and launched himself in her direction, knocking her onto her back. He got up, and Faith took the chance to bring her knees to her face, and kicked him square in the chest, sending him back into the bannister of the stairs. She quickly found her feet, slightly bent over and snarling. Derek righted himself as well, growling at the she-wolf. This time, Faith took the first move, ramming head first into him and knocked him onto the stairs. But Derek was stronger as he was in his full wolf form, where Faith struggled to keep human.

Derek lifted her by her shoulders, and threw her over the stairs, through the wall. She coughed as she landed on her back again, winded, and changed into her wolf, eyes changing colour, claws and canines extended. She turned to face Derek as she heard him behind her, and in one, quick blow, knocked him through the wall where he had thrown her. As Derek faced it off with Faith again, he suddenly stopped, and looked at her with his mouth hanging loose with shock.

'What!?' Faith all but snarled at him.

'Your eyes...' he trailed off, turning back to his human form. Faith froze and realised what he meant.

'You're the Alpha!?'

* * *

**I originally had this as one long chapter, but I've split it into two. The second half isn't long enough to be another chapter, so Im going to work on it and, since I'm in this amazing mood this week for writing, will try finish it and upload it within the next few hours.**

**So a bit of a cliffhanger here. This was the reason I never explained Faith's eyes, or had her all wolfy much of the time. I hope it wasn't too obvious! Enough of my rambling anyway, and please, please review!**

**~capitain**


	7. Training and Wanton Ways

'You're the Alpha!?' Derek nearly shouted at Faith. She quickly returned to her full human form and looked away from him. Of course it would seem like she was the Alpha. It was way too convenient and coincidental for her _not_ to be. But she really wasn't the Alpha. Not the Alpha Derek believed she was, anyway.

'You were pretty smart, you know. Making friends with Scott and his group. I literally had no idea, and nobody else either, apparently. But I suppose you would have to be, having evaded us as well as the hunters. So why did you do it, huh? Kill those people?' Derek snarled again, letting the wolf take over him once more.

'I swear I'm not the Alpha! Well, I'm an Alpha but not _that_ one! Please!' Faith begged, but Derek showed no sign of believing her. Instead he just growled and stalked towards her again. Faith backed up, her hands up to show she was not going to fight him this time, a pleading look in her smoky, blue eyes.

'Why else would you not have a pack? You clearly want to get Scott on your side, asking to stay at his and becoming all chummy with him and his girlfriend.'

Faith could tell that he was wavering with how sure he was about her being the Alpha. 'Derek, listen to me!' Faith begged again, trying to sound firm with her voice, but failing, 'I'll speak really slowly, so listen to my heart. I. Am. Not. That. Alpha,' she breathed slowly, her now blue eyes watching him. He straightened himself up a little. Faith began to relax, thinking he had finally believed her. But the moment she closed her eyes in relief, she was slammed up against the wall, Derek's arm across her neck, threatening to choke her.

'Say it again,' he growled hotly in her ear. Faith had her head back against the wall, her subconscious taking a moment to enjoy the fact she was pinned between a wall and Derek, though she cursed herself for letting her mind wander like that in such a situation as this.

'I. Am. Not. That. Alpha,' Faith repeated. For some reason, Faith was feeling a little...frightened at this side of Derek. Of course she had the power of an Alpha, but couldn't seem to force herself to become her Alpha wolf with Derek. She almost just wanted his...approval. For him to like her. She was doing a pretty crappy job of that so far. If it wasn't for the moments she had with him at the vet's, she would've been sure he _completely_ hated her.

Derek lost his claws and canines, and his eyes returned to the pale green. He started to sniff her neck, still unsure what to think about her but he finally released her and turned his back on her, stalking toward the middle of the room, in front of the stairs.

'Why did you come here?' Derek quizzed Faith, his voice low.

'I already told you. I wanted to get away from all this.'

Derek remained silent for a few moments, then turned and faced her, 'Fine. Don't tell me. But the second you do anything, _anything_ that jeopardizes me or Scott, or even the insufferable Stiles, I will not hesitate to kill you.'

Faith had regained her composure, and took on her calm and collected persona. She was pretty good with people's character, and she believed she had Derek sussed out a little, which she let him know as she spoke, 'Are you sure about that? I know you want a pack. That's part of the reason you want rid of the Alpha, isn't it? He's messing everything up. Taking Scott away, stirring up trouble.'

Derek just kept a heavy glare on her, saying nothing. But she knew she was right, and continued, 'I can give you that. I'm an Alpha, no matter how young or how much of a ''school girl'' you think I am, or the fact I was bitten, not born. But I have a proposition for you,' Faith began, 'I'll let you be a part of my pack, if you wish.'

Derek still had the same heavy glare on his chiselled face, but Faith could almost see the gears in his head working away at what she offered, and the inner debate he was having with himself, 'There's always a catch. What do I have to do for you?'

Faith smiled a little, but not in a malicious or conniving way- just generally, 'I just want you to teach me, like you're teaching Scott. Except more...Alpha-status level,'she let out a small laugh, trying to lighten the tension and mood between them.

'You do know I am not an Alpha, and have never been an Alpha?'

'Yes, but you were a born werewolf, plus your sister was an Alpha, and some of your other family was bound to have been too,' Faith deducted.

Derek winced a little when his sister was mentioned, and looked away. He was clenching and unclenching his fists as he continued to decide whether or not to accept what Faith had offered him. He finally spoke, putting Faith out of her misery, 'Fine. I'll teach you. But I can obviously only teach you what I know, so don't complain if I can't teach you exactly what you want.'

Faith gave him a genuine smile, 'Thank you. Even though you just did try to kill me. Twice.'

'Yes, well, that is in the past. I'll start with training you how to fight. You have the power of the Alpha, plus will soon have strength from me too, and you were completely impulsive and reckless with how you fought me,' Derek explained.

'I did manage to get a few good throws and kicks in there though.'

'Strength is only going to get you so far. You need precision and purpose. I can start training you tomorrow morning.'

'But I have school!' Faith whined.

'Too bad then.'

'Ugh, you're trying to deter me at all costs, aren't you?' She accused.

'I don't want to but I have to,' Derek whispered to himself. Faith strained to hear what he said as he spoke too low even for her heightened senses, but could not catch his words.

'Fine, I'll skip. But it has to be in afternoons and weekends after this. And one more thing...'

'What?' Derek said with an exasperated breath.

'Scott kind of...abandoned me and I've nowhere to go. Can I...Can I stay here tonight?' Faith tried, biting her lip.

Derek raised his eyes to her face again, thinking about what she asked him, 'Fine. Just tonight. Take the bed upstairs, I'll stay down here. I won't be doing much sleeping tonight anyway,' he ended with a mumble.

'Thanks,' Faith said quietly. She quickly texted her uncle, explaining everything in one long paragraph( it was too risky to talk to him since Derek would hear- she was meant to be be 'hiding' from Arnaud anyway) and she then gingerly making her way upstairs, seeking out his bed. She took off her shoes and hoodie, remaining in a plain black vest top and her leggings. She snuggled under the covers of the very basic bed, taking in Derek's scent. It enveloped her as she pulled the cover up over her more. She hated how much she was finding she liked him from his looks to even his annoying personality. And now his scent- it was a mixture of his own wolf smell, the earthy pine needles of the woods, the leather of that jacket he always wore and...man. And she loved it. Closing her eyes, Faith eventually fell asleep, glad that she had finally convinced him to believe her and that he was going to help train her.

* * *

Faith let out guttural groan as she landed on her backside, on the uneven stairs.

'Don't. Get. Distracted!' Derek shouted at her. Faith was beginning to think she regretted the decision to let him teach her. He was a very,_ very_ tough teacher. And also a very _hot_ teacher, which was the cause of her distraction. Maybe she would need to invest in a new wolf to teach her...

Derek had been training her, hard, for the past four hours. Faith was really starting to run out of energy, which Derek didn't seem to comprehend as he kept pushing and pushing her. She was sure if she was human, her whole body would be black and blue.

'Derek, can we just stop for half an hour?! I haven't had anything to eat or drink in over twelve hours, since you have absolutely no food or drink in this house! Do you even eat?' Faith finished with a sigh, sitting back down on the stairs but winced with her sore backside.

Derek watched her for a moment. She did look completely done out, and she had worked up a sweat from the intense session he was giving her, 'Fine,' he relented, but continued to work on his own body. He removed his shirt, then jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the large doorway which lead into the main hall of the house, and began to do pull ups. All Faith could do was watch. She so desperately tried to avert her eyes, but couldn't, and she felt like such a..._girl._ She was a girl, but she felt like...like a Lydia kind of girl. And she was most definitely not that. Faith could only watch with wonder in her eyes at the sight of a topless god. It really was unfair how gorgeous he was, not to mention how impossible it nearly seemed to be. If he hadn't interacted with Scott and Stiles, she would've been sure she was making him up.

After a short while of Derek doing pull ups (and Faith practically drooling at the sight), he dropped to the floor, right in front of her (she was sure he was doing it on purpose) and began to do press ups. Just watching him, he was so...so...'...so hot,' Faith let slip. Derek stopped what he was doing and raised his eyes to Faith. She went rigid, realising that she had spoken it, not thought it, 'I-I, uh, I mean it's so, so hot in here,' she began to fan herself, 'just with all the working out I've done...yeah,' she continued to fan herself, wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole. The smirk on Derek's face was too big not to notice, and she groaned internally, dropping her head to her hands as Derek continued to do his press ups. Faith let out a heavy breath and stood up, balancing herself with one hand on the bannister, stretching her muscles. Although she was a werewolf, it was still going to hurt like hell tomorrow.

Derek finished his press ups, and his deep voice filled the silence around them, 'Alright, back to training,' he ordered Faith. She rolled her head in exhaustion and made her way down the few steps to him. She took her stance opposite him, when he gave her a 'tip', 'Don't get distracted now,' he said, but there was a small smirk on his face and a glint in his eye, though they both disappeared when Faith started to spar with him again, failing miserably. Trying a new tactic, she ran upstairs to his room, hoping to lure him in but instead got an angry shout, 'Faith! Let's pretend that you can't run anywhere, okay!? Stay downstairs,' he shouted at her.

When Faith still didn't come out, Derek grumbled to himself, looking around for her upstairs. He finally checked his bedroom, when he felt a weight suddenly spring onto his back. He stumbled with the shock, but soon had the upper-hand and had reached his arms round to her, bent forward, and flipped her onto the floor below him, pinning her down with his body, 'Nice try,' he commented, his pale green challenging cloudy blue. Faith looked away for a moment, in a huff.

'I would have beat you if I wasn't so tired,' Faith defended herself.

'You'll be tired in a real fight too,' Derek countered.

'Yeah, but not a_ four hour long fight_,' she replied, as he helped her up with both hands.

'Let's go again.'

'Argh, Derek, can we try something else now? Like I've already mentioned, it's been four hours!'

'No.'

'Derek!'

'No, Faith! You asked for my help, now I'm giving it to you. I told you not to complain either.'

'But Derek this is ridiculous!' Faith exclaimed, frustrated.

'I'm sure if someone attacks you, they won't be thinking that!' Derek snapped.

'Okay, I agree! But not on the first day you're training me! Why are you being an asshole about this!?'

'Why are you whining like a little child!? I don't want you to die, okay!? I need to push you!' He started to raise his voice, taking deep breaths when he could feel the change taking over.

His comment stuck with Faith for a moment. Did he mean he didn't want her to die in a general way, or he didn't want her to do in a something-other-than-general way?

'Can't we just leave it!? Try something else, anything else?' She tried to sound a little calmer.

'NO!' He roared, stalking toward her. Faith narrowed her eyes, ready for a fight. She threw all her force into punching him, but he caught her right arm with his left hand, and held her in place, his eyes burning through her. Suddenly, his hands were on her. One cupped her jaw, his thumb brushing her cheek, whilst the other on wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close against him harshly. She gave a little gasp but soon he had bent his head down, and his lips pressed against hers. It wasn't slow and measured, but rough and needing. All or any anger she had in her melted into desire. It was hot and stark and heavy, and swept through her like burning flames. She raised her own hands up, grabbing his think, dark hair, responding to his completely out of the blue advance. She eagerly kissed him back, her tongue and lips melding with his. He pushed her backwards, until her legs hit something, and she fell back onto what was his bed, Derek following her fall. He braced himself above her with one arm, the other tangling into her hair and impatiently rid it of the hair band that held it up, letting the natural waves fall in a mass around her head. He kissed her breathless.

Derek moved his lips from hers, and his hot breath fanned the length of her jawline before he placed a searing kiss on her jaw, then her neck, down to her collarbone. A raw, pure moan escaped her lips as his hands started to trace her body, and he was encouraged by the sounds she was making. His hand then travelled under the thin material of her top, gliding across her smooth stomach and up over the swell of her breast. Again, Faith let out another moan elicited from his actions. She could feel the smirk as his lips pressed against her throat, before he lifted them to her lips again. In one fluid motion, he had brought her up into a sitting position, her legs wrapped around his waist, 'Lift up your arms,' Derek breathed against her skin. She did as she was told, and he had her top removed in one quick movement. His open mouthed kiss moved to her jaw again, under her ear and down her neck, leaving a hot trail.

Faith slid her hands down his shoulders, over his chest and let them dance their way over his solid torso. Her mind was screaming at her to stop- she couldn't get attached like this, she couldn't let something like this happen! But there was a bigger part of her overcoming that, her primal instinct driving her. She could feel her wolf emerging, and she opened her eyes as the changed colour into a swirling, burning red. Derek looked up to her, his eyes too changed to the striking blue she thought was so beautiful. He kissed her on the lips again, getting rougher and more urgent. His free hand slid down her bare stomach, causing her twitch at the ticklish sensation, and down between her legs, 'Oh, God, Derek,' she groaned when his fingers rubbed against her. He would completely undo her, and all she wanted to feel was all of him.

* * *

**This was split into two chapters, so read the next one along with this first please!**


	8. Hunters

_'Oh, God, Derek,' she groaned when his fingers rubbed against her. He would completely undo her, and all she wanted to feel was all of him. _

Derek suddenly, stopped, and looked over his shoulder, as if he heard something.

'What is it?' Faith breathed.

'Hunters,' Derek determined, and got up off the bed, quickly pulling her up with him and threw her top to her. Faith swiftly pulled the black top over her body, and grabbed her phone at the side of the bed, which she had left there earlier that morning.

'Who?' Faith questioned.

'Who do you think? The Argents,' he whispered. A loud bang erupted through the house as , what sounded like, the front door was kicked opened. Faith listened out, separating out three different footsteps.

'No one home?' A male voiced questioned.

'Ohhh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable,' a female one replied.

Faith looked to Derek, who was silently moving through the rooms, jumping down through one dilapidated roof to the floor below. Being as quiet as possible, Faith followed him.

'Maybe he's out,' a different male voice spoke.

'Burying a bone in the back yard,' the first male said.

'Really? A dog joke? We go in there, and that't the best you've got?' the female chastised him. 'If you want to provoke him,' she continued,' say something like...too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a little bitch...when WE CUT HER IN HALF!'

'Derek, no!' Faith hissed as he leapt out, growling in anger, and took out one of the two males. He jumped up onto the banister of the stairs, baring his teeth and snarling. He pushed himself off the bannister, onto the next one, and took the other male out as well. Faith sneaked up to the stairs, only glancing through the bannister poles subtly, assessing the situation.

Derek was now stalking towards the female, growling at her. She was tall and blonde and looked ever-so-slightly familiar- maybe it was because she was related to Allison in some way...But the smug look on her face made Faith want to rip her throat. As Derek squared up to her, she smirked again and whipped out a long pole, crackling and sizzling with electricity. Derek launched his body at her, and Faith could see it ending badly already. In a swift move, the hunter had hit him with the electricity stick, which shocked Derek. He fell to the floor, writhing and not getting up.

Faith covered her mouth to stop the gasp, as well as the growl, as she walked in circles around him, like a cat playing with its food. Quietly sneaking past the open door into the room, she hid behind the broken furniture, waiting for the moment to attack.

'Wow! This one grew up in all the right places,' the hunter stated. She really started to anger Faith, but she tried to keep her head about her, but the hunter's next comment was her undoing, 'I don't know whether to kill it or...lick it.'

Faith leapt out from her hiding spot, clinging onto the hunter's back. She snarled and clawed at her arm, but the hunter reached around and zapped her with the electricity aswell. Faith fell to the floor next to Derek , arching her back with the pain, twisting and turning like him.

'Ah, who's your new little bitch?' the hunter questioned, 'She is kinda cute, I have to say. Though, I think you've taken a step down from me.'

Faith growled at her, baring her canines, though continued to pull her weakened body to the wall- the same direction Derek was headed.

'Oh, that's real cute, sweetie. God knows how you bedded such a...,' she looked to Derek again, her eyes travelling over his built body, 'a man as him.'

'Don't all have to be a slut like you,' Faith snapped.

'Oh, Derek. Going for something a little exotic? What is she? European?' she continued, teasing the two wolves with her stick, as they both winced when she brought it near them. 'Hmm, 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, 'she started. Faith looked to Derek, and could not only feel but see the anguish in his eyes, along with the hatred he had for this woman- which he apparently knew. She continued on, bending down to their level, 'And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?' She raised her eyebrows, challenging Derek.

Faith moved closer to Derek , her shoulder against his, as did he move closer to her. She was starting to regain a little strength, but the electricity still fizzed through her, and she was sure Derek was the same aswell.

'Wouldn't be the first time,' Derek gritted out, pushing himself up against the wall, and closer to Faith.

The hunter went down on her honkers, leaning in closer to the both of them, but addressed Derek, 'Tsk, - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? In fact, your little bitch can listen too. Always good to have a second opinion,' she added, 'We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister.' Faith listened close to her heartbeat-which remained completely steady. She raised her eyes to Derek, who looked completely at a lost. 'Do you hear that?' she continued, 'There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?' She scoffed, 'Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy.'

Derek had looked away from her and to Faith, his eyes quickly scanned her face, and she knew what he was feeling. She subtly pushed her hand into his, giving it a little squeeze. But the hunter noticed the interaction, and more so the expression on Derek's face. 'Unless - You don't know who he is either,' she stated it rather more than questioned it, as she rose to her feet. She turned around, continuing to speak,'Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?'The hunter turned quickly around, and started firing but the two wolves were gone.

Faith was sprinting after Derek, who was heading straight into the depths of the woods. He kept running until he was sure that they were okay. He slowed down and stopped, turning and looking back to the house through the distance, a worried expression on his face.

'Who was that?'

'Kate Argent,' he said, with a venomous tone, 'I used to...it doesn't matter.'

Faith just nodded, and stepped closer to him, 'It'll be fine, we'll sort something out,' she tried to reassure him, but he wasn't listening and moved away from her, arms up and hands on his head in an anxious state.

'It isn't fine! It won't be! I know Kate. She is relentless and now she's seen you too! She'll come after you! Good thing she didn't see your eyes...she would've killed you the second you attacked her...'he trailed off.

'Derek, just calm down okay?'

'No, I will not calm down! If we hadn't have been...doing what we were doing,' he spoke carefully,' then maybe she wouldn't have shocked us or whatever, and found out I don't know who the Alpha is!'

'What we were doing had nothing to do with what happened with Kate or whatever,' Faith snapped, 'We could've easily have been fighting, downstairs when she came.'

'We would've been ready for her. I was too busy distracted with you. It was mistake, and I'm sorry. Just a...heat of the moment thing, and it's just been a while for me, and there you were being all...woman and I just couldn't stop,' he told her.

Faith didn't say anything, hurt and anger creating a swirling mess inside her, 'I apologize, for being such an inconvenience, for being a wanton little slut-'

Derek closed his eyes and breathed heavily, regretting what he said, 'I didn't say that I-'

'No, it is a-okay with me, Derek Hale. You have done nothing wrong, as usual. I'll be leaving now, goodbye,' Faith said sharply, turning on her heel and stalking away, 'Oh, and you can fuck off from my pack!' She shouted back to him, completely hurt and angry. Faith knew packs didn't exactly work like that- it wasn't some VIP club and she was the bouncer-but she was hurt and had shouted whatever at him. Who was he to say such things? _He_ was the one that started everything. _He_ kissed her._ He_ took _her_ top off. All she did was respond. She ran as fast as she could home, ignoring Arnaud's shouts and locking herself in her room. Faith just wanted to fall into the sweet, dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

**So, I know I said a slowish burn, but this is it for a while. It really was just a spur of the moment thing for both of them, but Faith still has feelings and does not fare well with any sort of rejection, so reacted the way she did.**

**I don't know how I feel about these two chapters, so I may change it later, but I hope you like them. (Sorry for any mistakes, FF messed up and put everything into one big paragraph with no italics or anything, so I tried to go through it all again.)**

**Please review to tell me what you thought!**

**~capitain**


	9. State Fugitive

**I have a basic plot lined out until the end of season 1, but I'm kind of in a debate with myself with which path I should go down (I have two main plans I can take). I've been edging towards one, but I'll decided really within the next few chapters what way I'm taking this story for definite, so I apologize if things get a little messy as I'm trying to not leave any loose ends or not build things up enough to make them believable! D:**

**Thank you again for the reviews, they really are helping me to write quicker! kitkat4321, Marine76, msspicyjalapeno, guest-teresa, demiwolf-3T; thanks!**

**I realised I haven't stated before, but Faith's looks are similar to Barbara Palvin's, and Arnaud looks like Julian Morris, just slightly older (he's in his early to mid-thirties, so he is kind of young). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Come on, Faith. Talk to me, please,' Arnaud pleaded through her closed door. It had been a few hours since Faith had locked herself in her room, and he had returned to coax her out, 'Or at least let me in. I have food and you don't have to tell me anything?' he bribed her. He heard movement in the bed room, and he raised his head in hope and stood back from the door. Sure enough, the lock clicked and Faith opened the door, motioning for him to come in.

Faith sat up on her bed, her knees up to her chest with a tear stained face.

'Do you want to tell me anything? Is it to do with that wolf, the Hale one?'

Faith immediately looked up to him and defended herself, 'No! No, not him. Well, I mean sort of him. He started everything off, just...' she trailed off, then continued, '...just he was being a dickhead and then...and then the hunters came when we were training-'

_'What!?_' Arnaud exclaimed.

'Let me finish! Her name is Kate Argent, so obviously related to Allison, and she started to provoke Derek. Of course he just had to leap out and knock out the other two hunters, but when he went to attack her she had that volt stick thing-like the one Dad had once, that time when they attacked before- and she shocked him, then I got angry and she started to tease Derek and I attacked but then she shocked me and-and-'

'Whoa, whoa, Faith! Slow down, okay? You're going to cause yourself to hyperventilate at that speed with no breath, 'Arnaud said, calming her as she had started to speak faster and faster.

Faith nodded and continued, 'She started talking about the Alpha- he had killed the Hale girl, by the way- but she knew Derek didn't know who he was either and was about to kill us but we got away, then he started being an asshole again and I ran home. It's just...everything's stressing me out! I can't be who I am, and if I told anybody they would try to kill me because of it, and I didn't want friends, but now here I am crying over some _guy!_ And I just think about how Erinn would be here and would know what to say, or Mum- no offence, Arnaud, 'He raised his hands in understanding, 'and Dad would be complaining about some boy and I just think that...I don't know. School isn't helping either... Argh!' she exclaimed, throwing herself back on the bed so she was lying down, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

Arnaud let them sit in silence for a short while, before eventually speaking, 'Well, I'm not good with comforting, as you definitely know, but I have a proposition. How about I ring into school to say you're sick or something, and we have a little holiday for two weeks? No hunters, no wolves, no anything. Sound good?' He said, raising his eyes to Faith. She smiled and nodded.

'That sounds really good.'

'Well,' he gave her a playful slap on the leg, 'go get packed, we can leave tonight. Plus I don't fancy going to your teacher conference tonight, _no offence_,' he teased her. Faith rolled her eyes, and dried her tears. He left her be as she started to pack just things that she needed for two weeks. Two weeks of freedom, of not having to be someone she wasn't, of not having to worry about getting killed or-or, 'Derek...' she breathed in frustration. Faith zipped up her suitcase having quickly packed within half an hour (all those years of training were kicking in in every day life again) and had changed, ready to leave. She quickly made her way downstairs, where Arnaud had the car packed already.

'Ready to go?' He asked her, making sure this was what she wanted.

Faith nodded, 'I just need to get out of Beacon Hills,' she answered with a nervous laugh. Arnaud smiled, understanding. Although he knew just how capable his niece was, she needed a break like everyone else. She didn't even really need him in her life that much...Sure, she would get in a lot more sticky situations, but he knew she would always get out somehow. Arnaud was only really there to play the part of the guardian until Faith was eighteen. In reality, when she hit eighteen, she would be ordering him around, and he wouldn't want to oppose her with her Alpha status as a werewolf too. But apart from all that, Faith and Arnaud were really close. They didn't really act like uncle and niece most of the time, which some people he was sure would find odd, but Faith and himself didn't seem to care. It was what was comfortable and good for both of them, so they did not question it. If it wasn't drilled into their blood, Arnaud would not be taking Faith all over the States and other places. He just wanted her to have a normal life. but they needed to do what they do, and she understood that. But that didn't mean he couldn't allow her to have a well earned break.

* * *

Arnaud had rang the school the next day, and somehow got her off for two weeks without any question, which Faith was completely ecstatic about. She had left a message with Allison and Lydia, explaining that she had family upstate and needed to see them. They had both texted her saying they hoped everything was Scott and Stiles, she explained that she just needed to get away from Beacon Hills- everything was just getting to her. She had received a few messages from Scott, asking what exactly was wrong, but she just kept brushing them off until he relented. Stiles had texted too- numerous times. Most of them consisted of 'We need you''s and 'I prefer you over Derek''s and 'I'm going to kill you''s. Faith eventually gave up and turned her phone off, completely disconnecting herself from Beacon Hills.

Arnaud and Faith were currently residing in an old hunting cabin that an extended member of the family owned, a couple hours outside of Beacon Hills. It was a stereotypical log cabin with three small bedrooms, and a kitchen/dining area at the front. It obviously was not lived in from the look of it outside- the roof clearly needed some repairs, and animals had been clawing at the wooden logs that the cabin was made up of- but the inside was warm and cosy, with a huge fireplace and animal heads decorated the walls as trophies of hunts from the past. The cabin was situated in a large, dense forest, right in the heart of it. It was off the trail map and nearly completely hidden from the world- it was perfect. Everything was a short walk away; the hiking trails to the beautiful cliffs, the large river that was great for fishing and then of course, the hunting trails.

Arnaud had stopped off at supermarket to buy everything they could eat and drink for the two weeks, as well as saying that 'Nature would provide!', indicating the berries and nuts in the shrubs, and the fish in the lake. Personally, Faith was just going to eat what he had bought at the store. Even if he did take her out fishing, she did _not_ trust his cooking.

Arnaud had dragged Faith down to the river three days into their break. She complained the whole way from having to carry the ridiculously long fishing poles to how boring it would be to sit and do nothing all day, while waiting for one smelly, measly little fish to take a bite of disgusting worms which she had to handle.

'Oh, just enjoy it, Faith!' He grinned wickedly at her, 'We're here now anyway.'

'Thank God!' Faith said, flopping herself down on the grassy bank, letting the sounds of the river relax her. She felt a nudge to her side, and groaned.

'Help me set everything up.'

Faith continued to complain to him, but eventually they were sorted and fishing. It was boring for the first two hours, so Faith decided to switch her phone on- she hadn't checked it in over three days. There was a list of calls and messages, a few from Scott, but mainly from Stiles.

_'RING ME NOW!'_

_'SHIT HAS GONE DOWN AND YOU ARE NOT HERE!'_

_'WE NEED TO TALK'_

_'FAITH IT'S URGENT'_

The texts really jumped out at Faith, and she immediately rang Stiles. After four or five rings, he answered, '_Hello?'_

'Stiles! What the hell are those texts and calls about!?' She hissed at him.

_'Oh, well,_ 'he gave a nervous laugh, _'they probably seemed pretty urgent, but at the time I thought it was that urgent, but now looking back on it I don't think I needed to send _all_ those texts.'_

'What? Stiles! I'm trying to get away from Beacon Hills and everything for two weeks! Can't you give me that?'

_'Well, the Alpha attacked us, again, at the school. He seriously wants Scott,_' Stiles began, explaining everything that had happened.

'Well, yeah, that sounded pretty bad at the time, but what does it matter now? Aren't youse going to be fine until I come back? Youse seriously don't need me,' Faith stated.

_'Okay, I see but the worst part, maybe for you more so than me, is that Derek might kind of be dead-'_

'WHAT!?' She shrieked. This caused Arnaud to look up (who was sitting further down the river from her), but Faith waved her hand to tell him to go back to his fishing.

_'Whoa, that _did_ get you worked up, let me finish_,' Stiles laughed nervously. Again, _'The Alpha kind of shoved his claws into his back and he kind of spurted up blood everywhere and was slammed against a brick wall. But, he could be alive! When we went back out he was gone and so was his car. But..._

'But, **_what?'_**

_'Buuttt if he is alive, he's a wanted fugitive by the entire state. Scott kind of told the police he was sure it was Derek Hale who had attacked and killed all them other people.'_

'Thanks, Stiles. Now I'm going to be worrying the rest of my time here!' Faith snarked at him.

_'You're the one that likes the guy, otherwise I wouldn't have mentioned it.'_

Faith's mouth hung open, 'I most certainly _do not like the guy!_ He is cold, he has that serial killer look about him, he is an asshole. Yes, he may be extremely hot and have that smirk that just gets on your nerves and is a really, really good kisser but that does _not_ mean I like him!'

Stiles was silent for a few seconds, then questioned, '_Excuse me, what did you say?'_

'What?' Faith asked him, confused.

_'Something like, ''Derek is really hot with that smirk and is a'', and I quote, ''really, really good kisser''. Do you have something to tell us, Miss Trusler?'_

Faith immediately answered him, 'I didn't say that! I said he's-uh, really, really good twister. Yeah,' she cursed herself for trying to make up a lie. She should've just played the 'I didn't say that' card.

_'Uh-huh. Of course. So, is that _all_ you did with Mr. Serial Killer?'_

'Yeah. Of course. That was definitely all,' She said.

_'FAITH, YOU LITTLE SLUT!'_ Stiles shouted suddenly, though not seriously calling her a slut as there was a teasing tone in his words.

'Stiles! Can we not!? I don't like him, okay? And I did not sleep with him! I swear!' Faith snapped at him, defending herself. Although if the hunters hadn't have come and interrupted them, she was sure that would've been what had happened...

_'Okay, okay, I won't say anything more_...Mrs. Derek Hale.'

'STILES!'

'_I'm really stopping this time, okay? Anyway, just thought I'd let you know what is going on and that Derek is either dead or a fugitive,'_ Stiles finally gave in, changing the subject from her personal life with Derek.

'Right. Now don't call me again unless it's an emergency, like someone is dead or Beacon Hills has found out about the secret, supernatural goings on. Got it?' She ordered.

_'Yeah, yeah. I'll see you whenever then. I'll be sure to call if _Dereekkk_ returns though,_' he teased her one finally time, hanging up quickly before she could eat at him again.

Faith just groaned and shoved the phone into her pocket, angrily taking her seat at the riverside again.

'What was that all about?' Arnaud called to her from his position.

'Nothing!' She yelled back, and was glad when he didn't press her further.

* * *

Faith twisted and turned in her bed, not being able to sleep. Another two days had passed since Stiles' call, and she found that she could not really think about anything else. She was particularly thinking about Derek. Was he dead? Was he alive? Was he in hiding, or was he caught by the police? If there was anything Faith hated more, was not knowing things. That's why she used to be so afraid of the dark when she was a child; she didn't know what was in it. Now, not knowing what had happened to Derek, it was starting to eat away at her. She tried to tell herself if it had been anyone else, she would've been worried too. She really would've, but maybe just not as worried as she was about Derek. Why was he so important to her? Faith didn't know. She hated that she liked him. She hated the way he made her feel that time in his room. She hated herself. Faith came with a plan to Beacon Hills, and it was all falling apart. She had let herself slip a little since she hoped she would be staying for longer at Beacon Hills. She had let herself go a little, had let her true self show. She had made friends. She had allowed herself to like somebody- and more than a way you would like a person for the looks.

Faith continued to toss and turn, groaning and mumbling words of hatred to herself. She was such a naïve, little school girl. Derek was right. What did she know? She had messed a lot of things up so far. Glancing at the clock, the neon green digits told her it was 4.17am. She sighed and pushed herself out of bed, and slipped on shoes. She headed outside to the patio, sitting on the fence around the cabin. The sky was clear of clouds, which allowed the stars to shimmer in the husky, navy sky. The moon was not full, but nearly, indicating that the next full moon was within a few days- she could feel it calling to her wolf already.

Faith stared at the stars in the sky, enjoying the view. She really was a sucker for nature's beauty, but didn't really tell or speak to anyone if she did see something beautiful. She just kept it to herself. She was relaxed as she picked out constellations to ease her mind, but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. A shadowy figure was sleuthing through the trees with light foot falls, but Faith could still spot them. Her eyes turned red, allowing her to see better in the dark night, and her nose picked up a really familiar scent. She followed the shadow, until it rounded the back of their cabin. She guessed its intentions, and leapt out at it, bringing it to the ground and snarled, immediately jumping up when she realised who it was.

_'Derek!?'_

_'Faith!?_

'What are you doing here?' She whispered furiously at him, though relief suddenly flooded through her- he wasn't dead. Or caught by police.

'What are you doing here?' Derek questioned her, getting up and dusting the leaves off of himself.

'This is my family's cabin! How did you get here? Stiles told me what happened at the school.'

Derek looked to the cabin, then back to Faith who was padding about in teddy bear pyjama bottoms and a plain vest top, 'Nice pyjamas,' he remarked before answering her, 'I'm trying to hide from the police. The whole state are looking for me, thanks to McCall,' he growled, 'I just sort of...followed my instinct.'

Faith hugged her body closer, trying to hide what she was wearing but with no luck, 'It just happened to lead you to where I am? In the whole of California?; she snorted, rhetorically. Derek just shrugged and looked at her again.

'Where's your car?'

'I parked it a while away from here. I couldn't get it any closer than where I left it. I was hoping this place was empty, then I noticed there was someone in there so I was hoping to scare them away, hoping they were on vacation,' Derek offered more information.

Faith looked at him with narrow eyes. He was being far too talkative and almost nice for her liking. Especially after their quick argument over a week ago, 'What do you want?' she said finally.

Derek heaved a sigh, 'I was hoping I could stay here for just tonight...I've been sleeping outdoors for the past few days and it is not pleasant. Plus, I let you stay at mine the other week.'

'Yes, _when I wasn't a wanted fugitive_!' She hissed,'...plus, we both know how well that went...' she trailed off, looking away from him. She could feel the awkwardness radiate from him as he shifted his feet nervously in the leaves.

'Look, if you're looking for an apology about what we did, I already gave you one,' Derek finally spoke.

Faith looked at him with hurt in her eyes, 'I don't want an apology. Not for that. I want an apology for making me feel like-like some _thing_ you wanted to have fun with, since you clearly admitted you hadn't got laid in a while, 'she snapped, and continued, 'and for being a complete wee rat about it then, blaming _me_ for what happened, like _I_ started kissing _you.'_

'Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?' He snapped at her.

'No!'

'See!' Derek exclaimed, throwing his hand out toward her, 'I said sorry, and now you won't accept that either. What do you want!?' He growled.

'That wasn't a genuine sorry! Ugh, just forget it. And your wolfy ass can stay here tonight, but my uncle better _not_ find out,' Faith warned him.

Derek nodded, and followed her to the front of the house, being as silent as her as they passed the kitchen. Faith could hear his stomach growl at all the food, including the mountain of fish they had managed to catch (even though it was winter), cooked, and left over on the counter.

Faith rolled her eyes and turned to face him, 'You're hungry, aren't you?'

'Yep,' he said, almost gingerly.

'You haven't eaten since you've been on the run,' Faith began to state.

'Yes.'

'You want food right now.'

'Yes.'

'You're thirsty too.'

'Got it in one.'

Faith rubbed her temple and walked over to the fridge, 'Fine, I'll make you something. Sit down at the table,' she ordered him, not wanting him to nosy about and cause noise. Surprisingly, he did as she asked without argument. Faith raided the fridge, pulling out some orange juice, cooked and dried bacon from earlier, butter and some ketchup.

'Is bacon okay?' She whispered to Derek, trying to be quieter for both their sakes. She did _not_ want to face what Arnaud would say if he saw Derek, not only for the fact he was a fugitive now, but also for being the person that had set her off in tears and wanted her to escape to her.

Derek nodded, all too eagerly, his stomach growling again. Faith quickly buttered the bread and sliced up the bacon and filled a glass with the juice. She headed back over to the table with Derek, setting the food and drink in front of him along with the sauce, and sat opposite him. Almost immediately, Derek began devouring the food, literally wolfing it down him. He took the glass of juice, and sank that in two gulps. Finishing, he looked back to Faith, swallowing the last bite a little gingerly.

'Sorry,' he said quietly, knowing he must've looked quite a sight.

'It's fine,' Faith replied, offering him the smallest of smiles. She really did want to hate Derek, but knowing he was safe and sound just made her a mess around him at the moment. She grabbed the plate and glass, placing it by the sink, then motioned for him to follow her.

'You stink, by the way,' Faith said as they entered her bedroom.

'Thanks. Sorry I couldn't stop off somewhere for a shower, with being a fugitive, y'know?' he remarked dryly.

'Hang on a second 'til I see if I can steal some of Arnaud's clothes,' She told him. Within a few moments, she had returned with sweatpants, jeans, and two plain t-shirts.

'Here,' She spoke, throwing one t-shirt and the sweatpants to him, 'you can sleep in these, then put on the other two tomorrow. If you go and hide in the morning, I'll see if I can get rid of Arnaud for you to take a shower. You're sleeping on the floor though,' she told him, throwing him down a pillow and rug. Derek didn't complain, and made himself comfortable as Faith snuggled into her bed. She was drifting into sleep when his voice woke her a little, 'Faith?'

'Hmm?' She answered sleepily.

'Thank you.'

It took a few moments for Faith to process what Derek said, and smiled to herself as she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**A longer chapter this time, to make up for the really short last chapter. **

**I know I said there wasn't going to be much Derek/Faith, but I think my impatience has caught up with me lol the romance may be kicked up a notch in the next few chapters, but no big revelations or anything yet. I apologize for any mistakes because I'm really tired atm so will double check it all tomorrow.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review/fav/follow!**

**~capitain**


	10. Play By My Rules

**I'm getting really excited for this fic now lol, so here's another chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It could not have been more than two hours, as the sun was only just about rising as it's orange and red hues battled the royal blue of night, before Faith was awoken. She sat up quickly as a relatively loud howl woke her. She looked down to the floor beside her and spotted Derek tossing and turning, the blanket a mess at his feet. His eyes were closed, so he was obviously dreaming, but he was fully wolfing out on her floor. He howled again and Faith could not have got out of bed quicker to cover his mouth with her hand.

'Derek, shut the hell up!' She growled at him, but he pushed her away, still dreaming. Faith shook him, hard, speaking to him once more, 'Derek. Get. Up,' she spoke a little louder. If they made any more noise, Arnaud would _definitely_ hear, and she would be fucked. She continued to shake him, and he would still not wake up.

_**'Derek!'**_ She snarled, her eyes changing and canines extending. As if that was a trigger, Derek bolted upright, nearly head butting Faith on his way there. He was panting and sweating, though he lost his fangs and his eyes changed from blue to green again.

'My uncle has most definitely heard us now,' Faith groaned, as she could hear his rushed steps to her room. Not sooner than five seconds later, did Arnaud fling the door open to see Faith sitting next to the Hale boy on the floor. Arnaud had his gun hidden in the back of his sleeping pants when he heard the howling and ruckus next door, and reached around to have it ready.

'Care to explain?' Arnaud stated calmly. Too calmly for Faith's liking, as she could feel the hate and anger waft off him.

'This looks kind of bad-'

'You better have a good explanation,' he interrupted her.

'Derek almost died a few days ago and is now a fugitive and needs a place to stay because he's actually innocent but they've got a strong witness though they did that for some reason and he really is innocent and definitely not a killer, please, Arnaud, it was only for tonight because he needed food and still needs a shower an-'

'Stop!' Arnaud snapped at Faith, 'I am not housing a fugitive! The police could find him.'

'Out here? Really?' Faith quizzed, and she could see a look of slight defeat on her uncle's face, _'Tu se deteste parce que je pleurais d'autre jour (You hate him because I was crying the other day).'_

_'Excatement! (Exactly!)'_ Arnaud confirmed her thoughts.

_'Il peut rester? (Can he stay?)'_ Faith said to Arnaud, _'Il est innocent, et just jusqu'à ce qu'il mange et qu'il prend un douche?__ T'as juste à me faire confiance. J_e ne veux pas lui ici aussi. Je suis toujours énervé à lui, mais il a besoin d'aide et je ne suis pas que beaucoup d'une salope. (He is innocent, and just until he eats and he takes a shower? Just trust me. I don't want him here too. I am still annoyed at him, but he needs help, and I'm not that much of a bitch)'

'That's pushing it, Faith,' He replied flatly.

'We can probably get his name cleared somehow when we go back anyway if it ever does get back to us, and I'm sure it'll blow over soon,' Faith tried to reason with him. What she was reasoning was completely ridiculous but she hoped Arnaud would be extra lenient this one time.

Arnaud glanced to Faith, then back to Derek with hatred in his eyes. The older werewolf was still lying on the floor, resting up on his forearms with no specific expression on his face. Arnaud didn't know what he was thinking, but he didn't trust him. He trusted Faith- she was his niece and he loved her dearly- but there was no need for him to trust Derek. If it wasn't for Faith, he would kill the guy. He found he was starting to become a little like Faith, becoming more...accepting, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew he had to have a talk with her sometime soon, before she got too attached to Derek. She knew what had to happen.

'Fine. You can stay, but only for a few days until you can get back on your feet. And only for Faith, most certainly not for _you,_' Arnaud spoke finally. Faith dropped her shoulders in relief, relaxing a little bit more. Derek gave Arnaud a curt nod, uneasy about Faith's uncle. Something seemed a little..._off_ about him. There was something odd about Faith aswell, but he got this stronger feeling from her uncle.

'Faith, stay here. Derek, turn left out the door and the shower's the very bottom room,' He ordered them, giving Derek a nod towards the door. Derek got up, not questioning it, and headed down the hall.

* * *

Before Derek could reach the room, he felt the all too familiar feeling of a gun shoved in between his shoulder blades, 'If you try anything, if you hurt Faith in any way- I mean _any way_ whether it be corrupting her mind or god forbid her body, too' Arnaud threatened calmly, 'I will not hesitate to kill you. And I know some pretty fun ways of killing you, _wolf,' _he finished. Derek didn't move or say anything, but his mind was racing. Her uncle knew about werewolves and the sort? Faith forgot to mention that to him. Then again, they really didn't speak about their families, nor did he think they had reached that level in their...alliance. But for some reason, Derek felt annoyed that she hadn't told him something like that, then got annoyed at himself for letting what Faith said or didn't say affect him. Lost in his thoughts, he then felt the pressure of the gun off his back, and when he looked over his shoulder, Arnaud was walking away.

Derek stripped and got into the shower, enjoying the warm heat of the water as it cleaned and relaxed his tired and dirty body. There was something definitely weird about Faith's uncle, and a little odd about Faith herself, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was probably nothing to be honest, maybe because they were both foreign, aswell as the fact that he was always a little more on edge and _a lot_ more suspicious of things since the fire...

'Argh!' Derek growled, banging a fist against the wall, but not strong enough to damage it. Faith was messing with him somehow, and he needed to stay away from her. Though that was proving difficult at the minute, _when he somehow found her in the whole of California_. But Derek thought on it, and he found himself thinking that he wasn't sure he would stay away from her. Of course, he could do that mentally, but he could feel his wolf snapping at him. What did he bloody want?

You know the answer to that, Derek. Your dream.

A small voice quipped at him in his mind. It was most certainly not what his dream was about. He would not let that happen.

* * *

Faith had changed into some sports gear, planning on going for a run to clear her mind of the mess she had made between Arnaud and herself, Derek and herself, and Arnaud and Derek. Of course things didn't go smoothly for her. It would not be like her if they did, right? She heaved a heavy breath, tying the laces of her trainers, standing up and doing some stretches.

Faith pulled her right arm across her body with her left, when Derek returned from the shower, fully dressed, Faith found to her dismay. He had put on the cotton sweats again and the other top she had gotten from her uncle, the top a little too tight for him since Arnaud was not as muscled as Derek, and he put on his socks and shoes again.

'I'm going for a run, if you want to tag along,' Faith said as she continued to warm up.

'I just had a shower.'

'Fine with me, you can stay here with Arnaud,' she spoke, absent mindedly.

Derek paused and thought about the idea of remaining in a house with her uncle, who hated and wanted to kill him, for god knows how long.

'Fine, but don't force me into some stupid race of yours,' he said.

Faith just raised an eyebrow at him, 'You just know I would win anyway.'

'Of course you would. I'd obviously give the darling damsel a head start,' Derek remarked sarcastically, monotonously.

'I would hardly say I was a damsel. I have to be beautiful and utterly helpless for that to apply, 'Faith snorted, before heading out, shouting to Arnaud, 'We're away for a run!'

Derek followed her out, speaking quietly under his breath, 'You are beautiful.' As he passed through the kitchen, he dared a glance to Arnaud, who was burning a hole in his head.

'Nothing better happen,' Arnaud warned him, then turned to continue with his breakfast.

Derek nodded, and followed after Faith. He jogged to catch up with her, since she had already started to run. Neither of them spoke for over half an hour. The only sounds were the leaves crunching under their feet, the birds chirping and usual humdrum of nature within the woods. The air was sharp and crisp, but Faith loved it. She was more a winter and autumn kind of person anyway, as she easily overheated most of the time in spring and summer. Plus, in the States, their winters were like a warm winter in Ireland, so she could withstand the temperature drop better. Also being a werewolf kind of helped too.

'Where are we going?' Derek finally spoke, wondering why she seemed to jog in any direction, really.

Faith shrugged as she jogged, 'No idea. Just going...wherever. I'm not the sort of person who often has a plan 'she said with a small scoff, suddenly taking a sharp turn, cutting in front of Derek's path which caused him to stumble. He growled at her with irritation, but Faith just flashed him an innocent smile over her shoulder. She pushed on, not to race Derek, but to reach her newly appointed destination. Faith had managed to hear the familiar sound of water, and knowing what general area she was in, knew there was a lake (separate from the river) nearby. A five minute sprint following her nose and ears, Faith came upon the moderately large lake. It was pretty oval in shape, and three quarters of it was covered by deciduous and some evergreen trees. The other quarter was a rocky cliff face, with large parts that jutted out and a small cave was situated about halfway up. the perfect place for cliff jumping. The sun was low in the sky because of the winter, but it cast a shimmery glow on the clear, blue water, giving it an almost unrealistic feel.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?'Faith breathed, smiling to Derek who had caught up.

Derek rolled his eyes, and spoke dryly, 'Absolutely _breathtaking_.'

Faith gave him a hard shove to the arm, 'Such a man,' She remarked.

'I am one.'

Faith let out an annoyed sigh, not letting him dampen the mood. She jogged down to the bank of the lake, striping down to her bra and underwear.

'What the hell are you doing!?' Derek shouted to her, not having moved from where they were standing.

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going for a swim,' she replied, as she dove head first into the water. She came up a few seconds later, breathing a little frantically, 'Holy shit this is freezing,' she shouted, kicking her legs gently and holding herself up in he water with some strokes of her arms.

'_It's the middle of winter_,** of course it would be**!'Derek shouted, making his way down to the bank, 'Get out of the water before you give yourself pneumonia!'

'Uh, no thank you.'

'I'm not letting you swim in a half frozen lake,' Derek hissed, 'I don't want to anger your, _insane by the way_, uncle by bring back his niece chilled to the bone, if I have to come in there myself and drag you out!' he threatened her.

Faith just grinned, settling on annoying him this whole run, to get back at him for their argument, 'Fine, come and get me,' she challenged him.

'What!? For flip sake, Faith, why are you being so stubborn and immature?' Derek groaned. He did _not_ want to get into that water.

'So what if I'm stubborn, but I am not immature. I can handle myself fine, and I would have done this, regardless of the fact you're here with me, and plus, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me housing your fugitive ass,' Faith argued, a smirk on her face.

Derek just growled in frustration. This girl was not good for his temper, 'Just get out. you do not want to see me if I have to go in there after you, you insolent child.'

Faith decided to play with him a bit. Hey, she believed he deserved it after all. Keeping herself afloat, she undid her bra, and threw it to the bank, and it landed a little away from Derek with a sloppy thud. Derek just stared at her in horror, his eyes changing with his anger.

'Didn't think I was much of a child a while back,' She said matter of factly, a sour expression on her face, losing the teasing tone for a short moment.

Derek growled at her, again, and spoke, 'Right. I am coming in there, and I am going to beat the hell out of you once I pull you out.'

'You'd really hit a girl?'Faith questioned with mock horror.

'I'm going to take you for the kind of girl who likes equality-so I'll treat you like a man then,' Derek snapped back, taking off the sweats and top until he was in his boxers. He dove in after Faith, resurfacing with the same chattering teeth at the sudden shock of temperature. He was a little disorientated for a second, but spotted Faith and began to swim after her.

Faith was smirking to herself, but it faded as Derek started swimming after her like a madman. She panicked,and immediately dove under, swimming under the water to get him to lose her trail. She resurfaced again, taking deep breaths,and turned around, where Derek was now only about ten feet away from her. She furiously started to swim away, thinking she had a head start, until a clawed hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back harshly. Faith yelped and chocked on water as she was pulled under for a few moments, but was the. Lifted up to the surface by the shoulders. Derek had fully wolfed out again, and snarled at her.

'We're going back now,' He ordered, and handled her roughly by the wrist, pulling her along as he swam. Faith suddenly got angry with him, and yanked her wrist away, changing into her wolf form aswell,' You don't bloody own me,' she snapped.

Derek ignored her, and reached for her wrist again, but she pushed off his chest with her feet, 'Stop it! Why do you suddenly care all of sudden?'

'I don't care. I just don't want to get killed by your uncle.'

Faith scoffed, 'He's only human. Yeah, he may have a gun, but I think you could take him down 'she lied a little, 'why are you _honestly_ being like this?'

Derek just glared at her, and caught her arm in his still clawed hand. Faith didn't push away this time, as he hadn't tried to pull her with him yet.

'Because of you're uncle. Plus, I don't think you'd be too pleased if I hurt him.'

'Since when do you care about my feelings?' She said quietly, her words hitting Derek like venom.

Derek just stared at her face for a moment, her words hitting the small sensitive side of him, and he changed back. Is that what she really thought? He didn't want her to think that, but he didn't want her to start to like him either, or allow himself to like her. Derek had his life built a certain way now, and he did t need distractions. Kate had really messed with his heart and kind in that department anyway. But then he supposed Faith wasn't like Kate. Derek growled to himself. He needed her to believe that he was cold and a heartless kind of guy, but a larger part of him didn't really want that. He knew it would be better for him, better for _her_ if she believed that. But he just couldn't let that happen.

'I don't not care about them, 'Derek tried to answer carefully.

Faith glared at him, not really believing him, 'Funny way of showing it. What do ic are anyway, I don't like you,' she said, changing back aswell.

_Thump,thump._

_'_You are annoying and insensitive. Why would I even begin to like you, anyway?_' Thump, thump, thump._

_'_And you know what? I'm sorry that we kissed and...did those things in your house. It really was just a 'heat of the moment' thing_, ' Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Derek narrowed his eyes at Faith. Her heart was ridiculously racing, beating faster the more she spoke. He pulled her into him , and she gave a little gasp, but an irritated expression remained on her face. Her heart was still racing, so much so if he was human he would probably hear it. He bent his head down to her neck, listening to her heightened pulse, as well as another sharp intake of breath.

'Derek, let me go, please,' She said quietly, starting to get a little frightened by his nature. Sure, she could probably take him down as an Alpha if she got angry enough, but she didn't want to. So she started to get scared instead.

Derek raised his head again, and let go of her arm, 'Sorry,' he grumbled, making a little distance between them as he swam back a bit.

'I didn't mean to frighten you.'

'I wasn't scared,'Faith played it off.

Derek gave her a look, 'Your heartbeat rose. That and you were lying before.'

'What? What was I lying about?' She quizzed a little defensively.

'When you were giving off to me.'

'I wasn't lying,' she continued to deny it.

Derek sighed, 'Faith, just drop it. I know you know I know you were lying.'

Faith gave him a scowl, turning and swimming further into the lake. God damn her betraying heart.

Derek followed after her, gently taking her arm this time, 'Look, can we just...forget this?'

Faith considered what he asked, then eventually nodded, 'Yeah. Let's go back,' she spoke, and swam back to the bank. Derek followed, an unhappy expression of his face. What state was their _alliance_ in now?

* * *

**So at the moment, I am really unhappy with this chapter. It started off completely differently-Faith originally immaturely begged Arnaud to let Derek stay, but then I thought that was too OOC for her. She's pretty stubborn and is easily annoyed at Derek ATM, so changed it to what it is now. As for the whole lake scene, I feel Derek is a little OOC too. I just couldn't ...get him right, really. I tried developing their relationship here, without it ending in a bit of romance (originally they kissed and then they got annoyed at each other again, but I felt that was just like chapter 7/8 again then). At the moment, I feel theyre either making out or fighting, and it is annoying me, but then it feels the most realistic to me.**

**But maybe I do t know what I'm talking about lol. Leave me a review to let me know what you think, if I did any justice eight his chapter. Sorry it is kind of a boring filler, but ai wanted to develop their relationship I guess! and introduce Arnaud to Derek (hope that was okay too). Anyway, please review/fav/follow!**

**~capitain**

**(P.S this may be the last chapter for a week-sorry! I'm going on holidays tomorrow for a week, but if I have nothing too o in the evenings! I'll try update to leave you with a better chapter than this one haha. I apologize for this long A/N and for any mistakes. I have to get up in five hours to travel, but I wanted this up before I left!)**


	11. Of Alphas and Full Moons

**It lashed and lashed with rain today, so guess who has been stuck inside this evening and has mad, typing fingers? :P I forgot to say in the A/N last chapter, but thank you so,so much for the reviews! angel-of-animosity (I was just a bit buzzing when I read your reviews! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this fic!), msspicyjalapeno (thanks for your thoughts, I'm happy that the last chapter wasn't too bad then with character development and stuff :3), Marine76 (I will definitely be asking in the future when I have long conversations! Merci! :P) and PsychoticSmartypants (you picked up on that-I'll be touching on that again in the future ;) ).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Faith, we need to have a talk,' Arnaud said quietly when she and Derek had returned, and Derek had left the room. He shut the door, turning to face his niece again. Faith shifted nervously on her feet, pushing her lip to her teeth with her thumb, nibbling as she raised her eyes to her uncle's.

'You need to stop associating with Derek,' Arnaud said simply.

Faith just glared at him, 'Why, pray tell?'

'Because, you're going soft on them, Faith. Remember what we came here for,_ d'accord?(okay?)_ You're completely forgetting that. You know what has to happen eventually,' He spoke with a little less harshness in his voice.

Faith looked down to the floor, breaking his heavy gaze. She knew he was right, but had she really changed_ that_ much? Apparently Arnaud thought that she had, otherwise he would not be having these words with her now, 'I just- I can't see myself wanting that to happen now,' she admitted quietly, 'Is there anyway you have to do what you're going to? I mean, the others, they have those words to work by like...' Faith trailed off, daring a glance to her uncle.

Arnaud still had a hardened expression on his normally young and relaxed face, 'You know I can't do that,' he replied curtly, seeming to offer no lenience. He wanted to do what Faith wanted, but he was over ten years older- he had over ten years more of their way of life, and he had no one to change his views. Not the way Derek was changing Faith. In all honesty, it was scaring Arnaud, and so all he could do was force the ways Faith had been brought up with onto her more.

Faith felt herself break a little, 'But why? He hasn't done anything worthy of that,' she started to raise her voice a little. Arnaud and her usually got on so well, but they were fighting over a family matter now (a pretty serious matter at that), and something Faith would not have questioned about doing a few months now. But her life had really began to flip upside down, though she hadn't really noticed until now. What as it about Derek? Sure, she found herself liking him. Really liking him, actually. But then he went an did something and messed up her feelings once again. Though Faith began to realize, no matter what, Derek was always on her mind, and it bothered her to no end. Her life would be so much easier without him, and this...this _pull_ she had toward him. Like her fear of the dark, Faith hated not knowing. Not knowing her feelings, not knowing her mind.

Arnaud sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, 'As far as I see it, you're going to do what you want anyway. You're too stubborn to listen to me. I know that know you're very capable of...making your own decisions. So,' he began to finish, losing all of the harsh lines in his face, 'you can do what you want. Go out to save some people, or not. I would appreciate a text every now and then, and I hope you stay at home...but if not, that's fine. Just know that I'm not going to stop what we came here to do, Faith. I love you, but it's important you know that,' he warned her with sad eyes. He was finally letting go. Yes, Faith was seventeen (she would be eighteen in over six months anyway), and he knew if people knew what he was saying to her, they'd think he was mad. But he knew his niece better than anyone else- and he did love her, and he didn't want that...spirit of hers broken nor did he want her to hate him. So this was the best that Arnaud could offer her. Faith could go do her own thing, but so would he.

Faith had started to tear up, and she hand't realised until she felt a wetness on her cheek, 'Okay,' she said meekly, smiling and gave him a hug, 'I love you too, Arnaud. But I do need to do this,' she whispered against his chest.

Arnaud wrapped his arms around his niece, smoothing down her hair with one hand while the other held her tight, 'I know, _petit loup (little wolf).'_

Faith sniffed and the endearment let the floodgates open. She made no sound, apart from a few sniffs, but tears made lines in the little make up she wore. She pulled away, 'I thought this would have ended in shouting and tears, not hugging and tears,' she gave a nervous laugh, wiping her eyes, 'Thank you. For understanding,' she said honestly. Nobody would really understand just what he was doing for her. And she appreciated that beyond words.

Faith let out a nervous breath, 'I think I'm going back to Beacon Hills. I have this bad feeling about this full moon, especially with the Alpha getting restless, ' she told Arnaud. He nodded, and smiled.

'Just, please be safe,' he told her, and Faith nodded.

* * *

Faith was still sniffling when she left Arnaud. She needed to get back to Beacon Hills a few days before the full moon- which is exactly what she had- to sort things out with Scott and Stiles and Derek. They needed to do something soon to figure out who the Alpha was before he attacked again. They had done a pretty crappy job of it so far. She headed for her bedroom, rubbing at her eyes again. Derek was lying on her bed on his back, eyes closed. Faith quickly and silently went to the mirror, fixing her mascara and tear stained face, making herself more acceptable. When she turned around, Derek was standing close behind her. She let out a little squeal as she banged into his chest.

'You've got to stop doing that,' Faith said with a dead tone, not looking to his face. She stepped around him and started to pack her things back into her suitcase. Derek didn't say anything or do anything. He just watched her as she packed, how she meticulously folded her clothes, getting more and more frustrated when things weren't fitting into the suitcase properly.

'Faith-'

'I need to get packed. I need to go back to Beacon Hills, and these stupid clothes won't fit properly, they're not sitting right-'

'Faith,' Derek repeated.

'As soon as I'm packed, I'll be fine, if it would _just sit. Right-_

Derek grabbed her gently by the forearms, '_Faith._ Stop. What happened? Why were you crying?' He asked, his green eyes searching her face.

'It's nothing,' Faith mumbled, trying to move away, but he kept a firm grip on her.

'It's not nothing.'

Faith rolled her eyes with irritation, 'What do you care, anyway?' She snided at him.

'I may not be the most emotional but I'm not going to let you walk around like everything's fine, when it so obviously isn't. Even if you looked as happy as Larry, I could still smell it off you,' Derek said matter-of-factly.

Faith sighed, 'You wouldn't-I mean, I just...I can't explain it to you. Do you trust me?'

'No.'

'Good. Just leave me be- I'll be fine.' _Eventually._

Derek seemed to debate with himself for a moment what to do, but eventually let Faith go.

'I've got a favour to ask you...' She trailed off, turning to face him after she zipped up her suitcase, 'Can we go back to Beacon Hills? You have your ar, don't you?'

Again, Derek seemed to be having a debate with himself, 'Yeah. But you do realize the whole state police are looking for me?'

'I know. You can stay at mine for a few days, because I don't think Arnaud is leaving just yet. He'll probably stay another week,' Faith told him.

Derek gave her a curt nod, 'Let's go now then, if you're ready?'

'Yeah. We need to go help Scott anyway, what with the Alpha and all,' she mentioned, to which Derek mumbled his agreement. It was going to be a long three hours in his car.

* * *

Faith remained silent the whole way in the car, only getting out to get gas (Derek couldn't very well hop out to have a quick fill-up). Soon, the familiar sights and smells of Beacon Hills woke Faith up, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief- she thought she had wanted to get away from Beacon Hills, but clearly she was wrong. If it wasn't for the underlying fear of dealing with the Alpha (regardless of the fact she was one too- this dude was one scary-ass monster), she would be almost happy.

Derek pulled up to Faith's house, which looked utterly cold and un-lived in,though she had barely left more than a week ago. Faith lifted her suitcase, taking out her keys to unlock the slightly-on-the-smaller side, detached house. Derek followed her to her room, not knowing what to do with himself.

'You can sleep anywhere except the last room on the right. That's Arnaud's,' she stated, when she realised he was hovering.

'And I'm supposed to stay here and do what exactly?'

'Not wreck the place would be nice. You can do whatever you want, I'm not forcing you to stay here. I'd thought you'd be a little more appreciative,' Faith quipped.

For once, Derek didn't seem to have a sarcastic response.

'Well, I know you can't, but I'll be going back to school for these next few days, so hopefully we'll get whiff of the Alpha or _something_ before the full moon,' Faith told Derek, seeming like absolutely nothing had happened before and that she was fine. She turned around to face Derek, but there was no sign of him in her room. She rolled her eyes, and busied herself with calling Allison and Lydia, having an utterly, boring 'catch-up'.

* * *

Faith snarled at the male, launching head first into his stomach. She managed to throw him back across the woods, until he hit a tree with a painful whack. He immediately got up, and retaliated, knocking her over onto her back. Faith jumped up quickly, anticipating his punch and ducked below, swiping out his feet from under him with her hand. She jumped on him, claws at his throat. Faith grinned triumphantly, returning to her human self, 'I win.'

'Just about.'

'Oh, don't be such a baby about it. I won, no matter how ''just about'' it was,' Faith smirked, getting up off him, 'Oh lighten up, Derek,' she said to him, seeing his sour expression. He continued to glare at her, brushing the leaves off his body and fixed his shirt straight.

'Seriously, Derek. You've been teaching me, and finally it's paying off- I can beat you. And more than just about, by the way,' Faith finished with raised eyebrows.

'You're an Alpha, I shouldn't have to teach you in the first place,' he spat.

'Hey, that hurt! Excuuseee me, if I wasn't _born_,' She mocked, though was getting a little irritated at his mood, 'Can't you just ever be happy?' she moaned, turning to face him. He continued to glare at her.

'Come on, let's go back now. The full moon is tonight and we need to look out for any stupid things Scott may do or the Alpha,' Derek ordered. Faith rolled her eyes, but followed him. The training her had agreed to help her with after school had distracted her from her thoughts about Arnaud and the sort. Derek and Faith both showered (Faith in her en suite, Derek in the guest room) and sat awkwardly on the couch downstairs, watching some television. It was weird to see Derek so..._domestic,_ for want of a better word. He didn't seem to know what to quite do with himself, and seemed completely uninterested in _anything_ that was on the television.

'Maybe we should go to Scott's to look out for him,' Faith said when the moon was nearly full.

'Yep,' Derek replied immediately, getting up and heading for his car. Faith quickly grabbed her keys and followed him out, sliding into the passenger street. He burned rubber to Scott's house, suddenly on edge.

'What's wrong?' Faith asked as she noticed his tensed body, and more sour than normal face.

'I think something's wrong.'

'How do you know? He's not part of your pack,' Faith questioned, confused.

'I know, I guess it's just 'cause he's the closest wolf.'

'Oh aye, sorry. Forgot, I just turn into a unicorn during the full moon,' Faith said sarcastically.

Derek glanced to her, then returned his eyes to the road, 'I mean the only other one I would get these...hunches about.'

Faith stared at his side profile. He got instincts about her? 'In what way?' she questioned, getting entirely too curious.

'I don't know, just feelings. We need to focus on Scott,' Derek said, not answering her question. Faith just left it, knowing he wouldn't answer her and she'd just annoy him. Derek slowed down, the car rolling to a stop. Faith undid her seatbelt, sitting forward when she noticed his open window. She immediately got up and headed to the door, where Stiles flung it open, 'He just broke free, I don't know what's going on with him. Well, probably Allison if I'm being honest, got both brains focused on her...' he rambled on, running his hand through his hair with raised eyebrows.

'Stiles!' Faith exclaimed with horror.

'Yeah, yeah, you're not so innocent yourself,' Stiles said, glancing to Derek, 'But go get him. Seriously, sniff out his furry little ass, we need him back. The Alpha's seriously doing something to him.'

Faith nodded and turned to find Derek and his car gone. She groaned and picked up Scott's scent, taking short cuts through the woods. The trail lead her to a car lot, where she spotted Scott on top of a familiar car. He was raising his hand, ready to rip through the roof, but another familiar figure knocked him off, dragging him into the woods. Faith, lying low until she was under the cover of the shadowy trees, followed them into the woods. She caught up with them, and Derek had Scott's back against him, who was struggling to get free, 'Stop! Stop!' Derek kept shouting at Scott. He managed to slip free, and Derek took the opportunity to push him away into a tree.

Faith watched them fight, enjoying watching them man it out-or wolf it out- with each other. Scott leapt forward to Derek, who went down on his back, pushing him up and over with his hand. He jumped back onto his feet, turning to face the smaller and younger beta. Again, Scott recklessly swiped at Derek, who easily leaned back with quick movements to avoid each hit. Slipping and coming to his knees, Derek shoved Scott down with his foot, towering over the inexperienced wolf. Faith, having had enough, interrupted their fight, dodging a swipe from Scott and a punch from Derek. She grabbed Scott by the lapels of his jacket and threw him on the floor. She let her wolf come through, it revelling in the moon, and snarled in his face, her eyes burning red. Scott dropped on his back, and scooted back. Faith glanced over her shoulder to Derek who had stepped back and returned to normal.

Scott just panted, looking the two wolves up and down, then looked at his clawed hand as if he didn't know what was going on. Faith threw a confused look to Derek, who just looked to Scott.

'What's happening to me?' Scott asked, looking back up to the two older wolves.

'Exactly what he wants to happen.'

Derek nudged Faith when he reached down to get Scott, 'Help me with him.'

Faith followed him to the young beta, and helped him up by the other arm. They walked him home (and boy, was it a long, painful walk) and up to his room. Faith waited in the doorway, leaning against the frame as Derek set him down on the bed. He turned, looking to Faith, but stopped at Scott's voice.

'Wait!...I...I can't do this,' Scott began, causing Faith to wonder where he was heading with his words, 'I can't..._be_ this, _and_ be with Allison.' Scott paused for a moment, and Faith stepped forward beside Derek.

'I need you to tell me the truth, 'Scott began, 'Is there a cure?'

Faith seemed to just completely stop. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She looked to Derek, her eyes wide. She needed to know this. If there was...well, her life would be better. Wouldn't it?

'For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one- I don't know if its true,' he stated.

Faith gripped his arm, an intensity in her voice, 'What is it?'

Derek seemed a little taken aback by just how intense she was, but replied, 'Kill the one who it you.'

'Kill the Alpha?' Scott questioned a little defeatedly.

And in that moment, reality crashed down around Faith. Her shoulders sagged again, and she returned to her position by the door. That ship had long sailed. At least Scott had a chance...Maybe...Scott looked to Derek with an 'are you serious?' expression, and sighed with annoyance.

'Scott. If you find him. I'll help you kill him,' Derek said lowly.

Faith headed downstairs, Derek soon following her, and she started walking, not knowing where Derek had left his car.

'It's near the parking lot,' He spoke, as if he knew what she was thinking, 'and it's this way.'

'I know what way it is, I just didn't know where your car was,' She snapped, turning and marching past him. She always walked faster when she was annoyed or in a huff, though miraculously, it wasn't Derek's fault this time. She was annoyed at herself for giving herself that bit of hope about being cured. She was annoyed at what she was. She was annoyed that she and Arnaud couldn't see exactly eye to eye, though knew she really couldn't asked for me. As Faith contemplated every single thing that went wrong in her life, they had reached Derek's car. She angrily got in, slamming the door hard.

'I swear, if you ruin my car,' Derek gritted, closing his door gently with a facetious expression on his face.

'I just had my whole life crushed because of the stupid cure- I only had hope for about five seconds, then reality came and slapped me in the face. _I don't care about your stupid car!'_ She hissed.

'Why the hell do I even put up with you? Why am I even staying at yours, out of everywhere I could go?' Derek snapped at her, his glare burning a hole in her head.

'You haven't exactly got anywhere to go, smart ass. You want to stay with Stiles? Really? Or how about Scott? I'm sure Melissa would just love a fugitive in her house. Can't exactly go back to yours either. There'll be hunters and police and god knows who else there. Realistically, I'm the only person you've got, 'Faith said, pretty calmly.

Derek knew Faith was right, and instead just clamped his canines shut at her, eyes flashing blue. She ignored him until they got to the house (in record time, might she add). She got into the house, her wolf struggling to get out with her anger and...and something else she didn't quite know. She headed up to her room, once she was sure Derek had closed the door properly. Faith changed into shorts and t-shirt. She had been getting really warm lately, despite it was nearly the end of the year. She had calmed down, cursing her immature self for snapping at Derek again. She always ended up fighting with him, when a part of her didn't want that. Sighing, she went downstairs and made some bacon sandwiches (she liked bacon a lot, alright?) and feeling bad for potentially damaging his car, brought some up to Derek. She doubted he could cook since he didn't seem like that kind of guy. How'd he survive in that burnt house of his, with no electricity, anyway?

Faith knocked on the door of the spare room where Derek had been staying. She heard his gruff voice telling her to come in. He pulled a shirt over his head (had he been stealing Arnaud's clothes again?) and turned to face her with that frown that was always etched upon his face.

'I, uh, made a peace offering?' Faith tried, dropping a hip and holding up the plate of food with a half-assed smile. She must have done something right, because he gingerly took the food.

'Did you poison it?'

'What!? No!' Faith exclaimed in shock. He seriously thought that of her.

Derek rolled his eyes, 'It was a joke.'

Faith stood in front of him as he sat on the bed to eat, her hand covering her chest, and said in mock horror, 'Derek Hale? Resident sour wolf, _cracked a joke?'_

He just glared at her, and she grinned, 'There's the Derek I know. I do want to apologize to your car, for slamming its door.'

'To my car?Not to me?' Derek raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of the bacon sandwich.

'I thought the car would be a little more communicative,'She teased him, and lay next to him, stretching out and staring at the ceiling, like she always did.

'I'm sorry though, for snapping at you. I was just annoyed about the cure thing,' Faith tried. For what she had done in the past, she sure whipped a conscience out of her ass when she was around Derek.

Derek looked to her with a calculated look, and finished off the sandwich, 'Well, this sandwich helps.'

Faith sighed inwardly. It was too much for him to apologize to her. He had been a class-A jerk to her back at his house...

'Why do you want the cure so bad?' Derek began to talk to her, 'What's so wrong with being a werewolf? You're obviously in control, and don't have anyone like Scott has Allison.'

I'd love to have you, Faith thought, then answered him, 'I don't know. Well, I do know, I think. I just don't want to lose control some day, and get caught or hurt someone I love, I guess.'

'What was it like, being completely human?' Derek then asked cautiously.

Faith sat up, her hands supporting her, as she raised an eyebrow to Derek, 'Seriously? You're technically human, Derek. Ish.'

'I've never gotten sick from something as simple as a common cold, or actually broke a bone long enough to have a cast. I've had to be cautious my whole life, and had to decide everything with such care. I'd hardly say that was the same kind of human as a completely normal human.'

Faith looked at him with a steady gaze. Were they the sort of things he wanted to be human for? They were such mundane things...

'I mean, it was...normal. I can't describe it. Getting sick was pretty crappy, and I have broken an arm or two, and being an invalid for six weeks at a time wasn't too pleasant,' Faith answered him, 'but then again, I was the one annoyed about the cure...'

Derek placed his empty plate on the dresser beside the table, and clasped his hands as his forearms rested on his legs, 'I wish I was human sometimes...but then I think of how much weaker and so helpless I probably would've been.'

Faith snorted, rather unattractively, 'I'd say you could throw a few weights around with your body, regardless if you were a wolf or not.'

Derek raised his eyebrows, and a small smirk crept onto his normally lined lips, 'My body, eh?'

Faith suddenly felt too warm, and she sat up and tied her hair back into a ponytail, 'Well, yeah, I mean-like not that you're hot or anything-but-but you're not ugly, I just mean you're really perfectly muscled and-and that,' the words just fell out of Faith's mouth in a bumbling mess, 'Sorry. I'm a pretty calm, cool and collected girl. Well, maybe not calm 'cause I've a bit of a temper on me, and maybe not cool 'cause you're never cool if you say you're cool, 'she ended with a nervous laugh. She dared to raise her eyes to Derek, who had the subtlest grin that a grin could be on his face.

'Why-why are you grinning? Can your muscles even make that shape?' Faith asked genuinely.

'Because you're a completely, beautiful mess,' Derek replied, his normally sour face returning

Faith felt very uncomfortable, with how...happy and talkative Derek was being. It was too weird for her to know how to handle, so she bounced off the bed and opened the window, 'I don't know about you, but I'm flipping warm. It's winter too, what even?' She said nonchalantly. As she turned around, there was Derek and his chest again, 'God damnit, I have told you that you have to stop that. I'm gonna die young from a heart attack. Plus, you're radiating way too much body heat, move,' she rambled, trying to step around him. She felt his hand on her chin, and he lifted her head up so that she met his eyes, and he gave her a little sniff.

'Derek, when you're being chatty and close like this, it makes me nervousss,' Faith said a little in sing-song.

'You're in heat, already.'

_**'What!?**_'

'I hope I don't have to explain, I could probably find some documentaries that would te-'

_'I know what it is!_ I'm not some animal-'

'Well, you're kind of a wolf-'

'Who is in bloody heat, who smells for some male to come and have a wee rump- just waiting to incubate a couple of pups, who made up these rules!?' She finished, ignoring when he cut in.

'Yeah, that's the point, you're going to have a mate . And trust me, you do not smell bad, 'Derek added a little lowly.

'Do you know how self-conscious I'm going to be know? Oh sweet, Moses, Scott's going to notice too!? Isn't he!? Could this be any more embarrassing?,' Faith babbled on.

Derek took her shoulders in his hands and gave her a little shake, a smile on his face, 'Faith. Stop. It's natural.'

Faith pouted, 'Stop laughing at me!'

'I'm not. The big, bad, Alpha female is freaking out over something as normal as _heat_,' he scoffed, smiling at her expense.

'Well, I'm sorry that I wasn't _born_ into all this knowledge. I'm pretty much learning as I go, here,' She said, slightly annoyed at him for internally laughing at her(she just knew he was), 'I don't know how that all..._works,_' she mumbled.

Derek lifted her chin up so she could see his gaze, again, 'You're like a pup. Honestly, my twelve year old self would be laughing at you right now.'

Faith glared at him, before hesitantly asking after she cleared her throat, 'Do I smell..do I smell bad?' She quizzed.

'I already said you don't,' He answered, 'if you had have been listening to me.'

'Ugh, I don't know anything about truly being a wolf,' she said, brushing his hand away from her face, and she sat on the bed again. She crossed her legs, letting her arms rest on her thighs, and she looked up to Derek,'Anything else I need to know about this stupid heat, before I further embarrass myself? Do _guys_ go into heat?' She wrinkled her nose at the thought. It was such an animalistic concept.

Derek sat down next to her, 'To be honest, we're either never in heat or always in heat. We don't often turn down sex,' he replied with a scoff, raising his eyes to Faith's. The moon shone in through the window as the clouds cleared from its path, and her eyes changed to the red of an alpha, reminding him just how powerful she could be if she really knew how to access it. He could almost feel his own eyes changing colour as the moon had a better grasp on them, as it shone across their bodies. His face neared Faith's again, dangerously close, when she spoke, 'What do I smell like?'

'Drugs,' He replied, pressing his lips to hers, 'You're completely intoxicating,' he growled, pulling her up onto his lap.

Faith returned the kiss, which was a lot gentler than their first one. God, Derek could make her feel everything at once. But Faith had little faith in herself, and pulled back, 'Why are you being like this?' She asked him gently.

'Being like what?'

'So...chatty with me. You didn't make too many stupid remarks. You actually managed a smile. Sort of. _You bloody well tried to make a joke_. And now...this _kissing._ I'm just some school girl. Why would you be interested in someone like me?' She asked.

Derek rested his forehead against hers, 'I don't know. Everything's just changed since Scott got bit and you appeared,' he opened up a little to her, 'I haven't felt anything like this since...since Kate,' he spoke her name with ice in his voice.

'What happened with her?'

'You already know what happened,' Derek said dryly, sitting back but did not make her move from his lap.

'I mean...like, what happened between you two, before she turned psychotic or whatever.'

'She was this hot, blonde and slightly older woman who wanted to spend time with me and have crazy sex morning, noon and night. I was basically your age and I thought I was in love. Then she burnt my family alive. What a blow that was,' he said venomously.

Faith squeezed his shoulder, 'How old are you anyway? You I'm basically eighteen, like.'

'Yeah, you're seventeen, 'he rephrased her words, 'I'm twenty three.'

'Well, this may be slightly illegal,' she mumbled and got off of his lap. Although Derek barely explained what happened with Kate, she couldn't..she just couldn't be with him like that, knowing how she had made him so broken. Derek looked a little confused at her actions, but his normal, frowning self returned and he didn't say anything, like he was not bothered. Faith closed the window, and turned to face him, 'I'm away to sleep now, I don't know when Arnaud's coming so just be careful if you hear him,' she warned, ''Night,' she said to him, before closing the door after herself. God, Faith knew how to ruin things to the max. She just hoped nothing would come back and bite her in the ass.

* * *

**Now, I know I say this every chapter but sweet moses do I not know about this chapter. I'm not even going to say anything, just go easy on me D:**

**So tell me what you think- should I keep in the last scenes with Faith and Derek, or should I change it? PM or review to let me know what you think!**

**~capitain**


	12. Second Suspect

**I think I'm afraid to take a break for more than a few days incase I get lazy with this story haha, so here's another chapter!  
This'll mostly be S01ep09 (Wolf's Bane) and I'd say it's probably one of my favourite episodes. Just the Sterek in it and everything was too funny.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been another week, and Arnaud had still not returned. Faith had continued to train with Derek throughout the days and she had been improving ridiculously fast. It was as if she had gotten past this wall that blocked her from really touching in on her Alpha wolf. Derek had stopped living in her house, not really giving her an explanation. She had told him he could've stayed, and she knew he was sleeping in either his car or the outdoors again but he was too stubborn to accept any more, 'charity' as he called it.

With all these distractions, Faith's mind still remained with Arnaud. He had sent her texts to check if she was alright, short and sweet they were, but they explained nothing. She knew he was fine, as the way he texted had not changed, but he still hadn't returned home. Which lead her to ringing him.

'_Hello?'_

'Arnaud, where are you?' Faith immediately questioned.

_'I can't really talk, Faith_,' he said hurriedly, and she was aware of some noise in the background.

'Just...why aren't you home yet?

Faith could hear Arnaud sigh on the other end, and gave her a short answer, '_Look, I've got a plan and have met with...certain people. I'll be back soon, I'm fine. okay? Keep safe_,' was all he told her before she was greeted with the dial tone.

Faith threw the phone down on her bed. Why was he being so secretive? Her mind kicked into gear, bugging her with all its theories, though none of them really made sense. She couldn't even get distracted with Derek (they had barely touched, apart from the fighting, and the sexual tension might as well have had neon lights above their heads) for fear she might do something. With him. Not that he was being anything but his usual frowning and grumbling self. Allison and Lydia provided her with some relief, and she found herself getting a little closer to them, now, knowing that Arnaud would no longer be forcing her to move. Scott and Stiles were there too, but they were always so focused on the Alpha, and sometimes she just wanted to have one relaxing night with none of those sorts of thoughts.

Faith's only real escape was when she did school work. She would not have thought something so normal, mundane and so entirely _teenager_ would be keeping her sane. And that was exactly what she used to escape. She really was a weird teenager, but with her life, it would have been weird if she _wasn't_ a little odd. Though her form of escaping had been interrupted by a nervous yet too excited Stiles- he had obviously been listening to his dad's police radio again, and they had picked up on a disturbance at the school. So of course, Stiles, Scott, Derek and she _had_ to go investigate. It was their only lead of the Alpha for days, anyway.

Currently, Stiles and Scott had nominated Faith to accompany Derek, as they remained in Derek's car with the police radio. Neither of them wanted to be stuck with the grumpy werewolf, so they pretty much left it up to her (Stiles was being particularly pushy and she knew it was because he found out about the kiss- he really was a conniving little bastard, but her friend nonetheless).

'You take the sciences- they're in this part of the school, 'Faith took control of the situation, gesturing to Derek where she was on about, 'and I'll take the arts.'

'You do realize I went to this school, 'Derek informed her sharply, before catching a scent and following it. Faith just sighed at his annoying nature, and headed down to the music, drama and art departments. She turned and double backed though, as the slightly familiar scent got weaker. She found that she was following the path Derek took, when she finally defined the scent as the Alpha's- she should've known it better by now, anyway.

Faith heard growling and talking, then a large bang as if things were being thrown about. She sprinted to one of the chemistry classrooms to see Derek hunched down with...Mr. Harris!? Movement caught her gaze as she noticed something disappearing out the other door. She went to follow it, as did Derek, but they both stopped as sirens wailed and bright lights flooded the darkened science lab. Faith looked to Derek, and they both immediately started running. They escaped out the back of the school, but they knew they had been spotted.

Faith had no idea where they were going so she just followed Derek. Hoping to get some of them off their trail, she rang Scott, 'Take Derek's car and distract some of them,' she ordered between heavy breaths. She got a glare from Derek as he looked over his shoulder to her, as if to say 'why would you let those two idiots take my car?'. She ignored him, and pushed on, but did not over take him as she was not leading them to god knows where.

Faith recognized the place Derek had lead to them, finally. Two cop cars were chasing them, and Faith could only complain in her head. Now they would get a glimpse of her, so she tried to mask her face by letting her hair loose. It annoyed the hell out of her as it flew in crazy strands all over her face, but she knew it would help to mar her identity as she picked up the pace since the cars were closing in on her and Derek.

There were a lot of turns in the iron works, and Derek made use of that, often leaving Faith to take a sharp turn as he didn't exactly warn her where the were going. The flashing lights lit up the rusted and smelly ironworks yard, and the sirens pierced her sensitive ears, but she kept running. Derek took another sharp turn and they headed down a longer road. Another car, unmarked this time, pulled up in front of them. Derek slid to a stop, sliding down onto his side. Faith tripped over him, diving into a head roll, and quickly got up again, taking another sharp turn with him. She caught a glimpse of the man in the car- and so did he of her. Of course it was Allison's father. Again, she cursed herself and prayed to all the gods above that he did not recognize her.

Faith listened out, and the cars had stopped, the engines still running and blue and white lights ceased their flashing. She heard doors slam, and a voice, 'Come on, get the dogs!' as well as dog barks and snarls. Derek and Faith turned another corner, into a dead end this time. She turned to see the two large Alsations tear after them. Both she and Derek growled at them fiercely, and they quickly scampered away whining.

'They better not come after us,'Faith grumbled, walking on with Derek.

'Those two idiots better not have wrecked my car,' Derek grumbled back to her. Glancing over her shoulder, and high pitched whizzing noise penetrated her ear, and an extremely, bright, white flash hit the digger between Derek and she. They both immediately hunched over, shielding their eyes from the light. Faith opened her eyes, blinking furiously to regain her vision. She looked up to see Allison's father prepping more of the flare arrows. He faltered for a moment- he definitely recognized her now. He set off another one, and she and Derek both headed round to the other side of the digger. She hoped Scott and Stiles knew where they were at from the radio.

And sure enough, Faith recognized the familiar rumble of Derek's car. The passenger door flung open, and Stiles shouted to them, 'Get in!' Derek sprinted to the door, and Faith followed. Chris had taken out a gun and started shooting at them, a few bullets narrowly missing her arms and instead skimmed the flesh. Derek got in first, Faith tumbling into his lap in a mess of limbs and he shut the door.

'Faith, get off me!' Derek growled, as she painfully stood on his legs as best she could to get into the back with Stiles. The bullets ricocheted off of Derek's car, and she could almost sense his little heart breaking behind his complaining.

'What part of laying low don't you two understand?' Scott shouted at them.

'Damn it, we had him!' Derek snapped, thumping his fist against the seat.

Stiles pushed Faith out of the way, popping his head between the two front seats, 'Who, the Alpha!?'

'Yes! He was right in front of me, then the frickin' police showed up!' Derek shouted again.

'Turn down the decibels, Derek,' Faith said nonchalantly, at the same time Stiles spoke.

'Whoa, hey! They're just doing their job,' Stiles defended. Derek turned to them both, throwing them the most venomous glare, to which Faith rolled her eyes and Stiles shrunk back a little, intimidated by Derek. That one definitely topped the chart of Derek-glares.

'Yeah! Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive_ in the entire state!_' He turned his anger to Scott.

'And deciding to put me with him, making me a suspect now!' Faith chipped in.

Scott lifted his hand up off the wheel for a second in defeat, 'Can we seriously get past that!? I made a massive mistake, I get it!'

'Alright!' Stiles exclaimed, making a sudden large arm movement, breaking the tenseness between the three wolves.(*)

'Can't you try and just trust us for at least have a second?' Scott groaned.

'Yeah, both of us!' Stiles quipped, sticking his head between the seats again. Faith didn't even have to look from her seat in the back to feel Derek's glare on Stiles again, 'Or just him, I'll be back here.'

Stiles turned to Faith and whispered, 'How did you kiss _that?'_

Faith slapped him on the knee, which he made a dramatic motion about, 'He can hear you, y'know!' She hissed, when Derek glanced back to them, throwing her a deadly look. Great. Now she wasn't going to hear the end of him complaining that Stiles knew.

'Look, the last time I spoke to my sister she was close to figuring something out, 'Derek spoke, offering a little something to go on, 'The first was a guy named Harris.'

Stiles projected himself to the front again, exclaiming, 'Our _chemistry teacher?'_ He quizzed with a little disbelief.

'Why him, anyway?' Faith questioned, leaning forward so she joined Stiles up the front.

Derek shook his head, 'I-I don't know yet!'

'What was the second?' Asked Scott.

Derek leant forward and reached for something from his back pocket. He revealed it to be a piece of paper with a drawing on it, 'Some kind of symbol.'

Scott instantly recognized it, as did Faith (since she had asked Allison about it when she first wore it as she knew the crest), and Scott made an indistinct grumble of recognition.

Derek's head snapped to the left when he heard it, 'What? Do you know what this?'

'I've seen it...on a necklace...Allison's necklace,' He replied, thumping the gear shift and he put his foot to the pedal more.

'You're going to have to get it,' Faith stated the obvious, falling back into her seat again. _That_ wasn't going to be hard for the new wolf.

* * *

The trio headed into school together the next day, with Scott complaining about having to get the necklace the minute they headed through the door.

'Just ask her can you borrow it,' Stiles told him.

'How?'

'It's easy. Just say ''hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace?'' See if there's anything on it. Or in it...that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I can kill in order to get back together with you, 'Stiles replied.

'Whoa, Stiles. You should really be our planner from now on, 'Faith spoke with sarcasm.

'You got a better idea?' He retaliated. When she didn't reply, he spoke triumphantly, 'Yeah, thought so. Why don't you just talk to her then?' He turned to Scott.

'She won't talk to me!'Scott flung out his arms behind him for emphasis, 'What if she only takes it off in the shower or something?' he said, then went into a sort of daze.

'That's why-that's why you ease back into, okay?' Stiles stopped them, looking to Scott again, 'Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times!'

'He's thinking about her in the shower, isn't he?' Faith droned, turning to Stiles.

'Yep! You're thinking about her in the shower, 'he slapped Scott up the shoulder, seeming to wake him up out of his daydream.

'Real classy, Scott.'

'I'm sure Derek thinks about you in the shower, too, 'Stiles said under his breath, glancing to Faith who had a look of pure horror on her face. She gave him a hard slap on the shoulder instead.

'Wait, what?' Scott asked confused.

'Stiles, don't you dare-'

'Let's just say, Derek and Faith were sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g,' he dared, a smug look upon his wicked face.

'Faith!?'

'Just- don't question it! I'm going to kill you, Stiles!'

He just grinned, and told Scott again, 'Get the necklace!'

'Hey! Remember I'm coming to yours to study History!' Faith called to Stiles as they made their separate ways. She really was going to kill him someday.

* * *

**So I split this into two chapters again. I want Derek and Faith to have a little break through this break in the chapter, but I'm uploading the other chapter right after this anyway :').**

**So go check that out too!**


	13. These No Fit

Faith followed Stiles up the stairs in his house to his bedroom, 'Don't think I'm still not thinking of a way to kill you,' she chimed.

'Oh, I know your evil, little mind is working away. But come on, you can't touch this?' He gestured to himself, a stupid grin on his face. Faith simply rolled her eyes, but was smiling with him nonetheless.

In his room, Stiles fired his bag on the floor and took a seat at his computer. Faith leapt onto his bed, immediately sitting up as she caught a glimpse and scent of a figure she knew well.

'Uh, Stiles-'

'Hey, Stiles!' The Sheriff's voice cut through the silence of the house, apart from Stiles' typing on his laptop. He got up and turned, stopping when he, too, noticed Derek.

'Yo, Da-Derek,' he finished. Derek had his finger to his lips, warning him to be obviously keep quiet. He violently pointed to the door, telling him to go stop his dad before he could get in the room. Stiles quickly ran to his door, and closed it halfway after him, putting his arm up against the door frame, being entirely obvious. If his dad didn't deal with him being like that all the time, Faith knew they surely would've been caught.

As Stiles spoke to his dad, Derek immediately turned to Faith, 'He knows what we did?' He whispered furiously.

'No! I mean, yes, he knows we kissed, but that's it!' She defended.

_**'How!?'**_

'I kind of let it slip when I was bitching about you,' she replied honestly. Was it really that bad if he did, anyway? Derek glared at her, but said nothing more about it, 'And see if you listened to me and stayed at mine, maybe you wouldn't look like you'd be rolling about in the dirt and having to come to the _sheriff's house._ I'm never wrong, you know,' she stated.

'Well, I couldn't stay with you being so frickin' in heat, _prancing about in your skimpy shorts and vest tops!'_ So that's the reason, Faith thought to herself. Well, damn, she didn't know she had that kind of effect on men, albeit werewolf men.

_'What'd you say?'_ Faith heard Sheriff Stilinski ask.

_'I waass talking to Faith. Yeah, we're studying for history,'_ Stiles replied.

There was a moment of silence, _'Are you dating Faith? I mean, she's been around a lot and you've been hanging out with her and I'd rather you'd just tell me and have safe sex and all that,'_ he rambled nervously. Faith wanted to die at his words. Great! That's what he thought they were up to. She supposed it was better than the truth though.

_'What? No! She's just a really good friend. Plus she, uh...has a boyfriend already! A college boy, D-David. You know how girls are with their ''older men'','_ Stiles chuckled nervously.

Faith, again, had an expression of horror on her face. Derek was glaring at her again, 'Is he serious? I do not do the boyfriend-girlfriend thing,' he hissed to her.

'I swear I didn't say anything about that! I'm way out of your league anyway, 'She teased.

Derek raised an eyebrow, 'Well, I got you in my lap pretty easy be-_Hey!'_ he growled. Faith had gotten up and slapped him hard across the back of his head, a smug look on her face as he rubbed the sore spot.

Stiles and his dad were still talking, and she heard the sheriff speaking of Stiles' game and how proud he was of him- she could feel it radiating off him. She had a small smile on her face. He was lucky to have a dad like that, and wished that nothing would happen to him with his job. She knew Stiles worried about-that would be evident to those who were human and close enough to him. She sat back down on the bed, taking out her history books incase his dad decided to reappear, it looked like they really were studying- which was evident they weren't now. But Faith heard him bid his goodbyes, and Stiles returned.

Stiles closed the door behind him, and was up against the door with Derek's hand against his chest in a matter of seconds. Faith sat back and enjoyed him being scared of Derek. He deserved it after letting Scott know what they did _and_ for telling his dad that she had a boyfriend- Derek (well, 'David') to be exact. Derek was right up in his face (he really didn't get personal space around Stiles, did he?) and was pointing a finger, threatening him, 'If you say one word-'

'Like what, you mean like, ''Hey, Dad! Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun''?' Stiles had the upperhand, 'Yeah, that's right, if I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy,' he slapped Derek's shoulder for emphasis. Derek glanced to where he had touched him, then to his face again, but let him go. He fixed Stiles' jacket, knowing his was right, but simply glared when Stiles did the same to him. As Stiles walked past him, Derek jumped at him, and Stiles let out his, 'Ohh, my God.'

Faith laughed and they both looked to her, 'Swear to God, youse two sure are funny to watch,' she chirped, grinning.

'Scott- did he get the necklace?' Derek questioned when Stiles sat down.

'No, he's still working on it. But there's something else we can try,' Stiles answered. Derek made a what gesture, and Stiles continued to explain, 'The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison, asking her to meet him there.'

'So?' Derek questioned, not knowing what that had to do with their situation.

'Scott didn't send it- I remember you telling me that,' Faith answered for Stiles, who nodded.

Derek questioned again, 'Well, can you find out who sent it?'

'No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can,' he replied, as he sent a message to someone. It was only fifteen minutes later when there was a knock at the door.

'Go make yourself busy, Derek,' Stiles told him. Derek took off his jacket and sat down on the spare chair. Faith handed him a school book, and he began to read it, looking-well, busy.

'Oh, hey, Faith,' It was Danny, 'what are you doing here?' he asked, confused.

Faith looked up from her 'studying' and greeted him too, 'Aw, Stiles was helping me study with History, but then he remembered something for Chemistry and needed to call you and here you are,' she explained with a smile. Danny just nodded, and looked to Stiles who began to explain to him what he was _really_ here for.

'You want me to do _what?'_ Danny spoke.

'Trace a text,' Stiles replied.

'I came here to do _lab work. _That's what lab partners do.'

Stiles ran his hand over his hair, looking up to Danny from his seat again, 'Ugh, and we will, once you trace the text!'

Danny shook his head and asked, 'And what makes you think I know how?'

'I looked up your arrest report, 'Stiles said a little too triumphantly. Oh the perks of being the Sheriff's son.

'I..I was thirteen! They dropped the charges,' Danny defended. What had he done, anyway? He clearly wasn't going to say...

Stiles made some indistinct grumble, holding his hands up and back.

'No! We're doing lab work!' Danny insisted, taking a seat beside Stiles. Stiles sighed and Faith dropped her head in annoyance. They needed him to do this if they wanted some other lead than waiting around for Scott to get Allison's necklace.

'Who's he again?' Danny asked, looking over his shoulder to Derek.

'Uh...my cousin! Mi..guel,' Stiles replied. Derek looked up, and Faith was sure Stiles could feel the glare too. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from letting out a laugh. She was going to enjoy this. Or so she thought.

'Is that..blood on his shirt?'

Stiles looked over, and gave him a look, 'Yeah, yes. Well, he gets these terrible nose bleeds,' Stiles lied.

'Uh, yeah. Stiles said you could borrow a shirt. Remember?' Faith spoke up, and Derek simply threw one of his infamous glares to both of them. He got up and started raiding Stiles' drawers, pulling out a dark grey top to try on. He took off again, turning to face Stiles.

'So. anyway, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so...'

'Stiles?' Derek spoke up, the irritation at the ADHD boy, 'This-no fit!' he snapped, stretching the top violently. Faith covered her mouth as she sniggered. But, damn, did he look hot being all angry and shirtless. Faith noticed, however, Danny looking at Derek in that way, and felt her anger raising a little.

'Then try something else on!' Stiles replied. Suddenly, Stiles realised that Danny was looking at Derek too, and had his mouth wide open, looking between the two. Faith would have laughed at Stiles' face, had she not been annoyed by Danny. Stiles, being his usual, horrible self, played on this.

'Heeyyy! That one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?' Stiles spoke louder, giving Danny a playful thump.

'Huh?'

'The shirt?'

Again, if Faith wasn't annoyed, she would be on the floor with the look on Derek's face and the obviously too tight top that showed off his muscles.

'It's...it's not really his colour,' Danny answered.

Faith felt a growl rumble through her chest, and she looked to her book, trying to ignore Danny. Derek looked to her, hearing the rumble, then turned around again and angrily removed the striped orange and blue top.

'You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't ya, Danny-boy?'

'You're a horrible person, 'Danny said. That, he was right about.

'I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anywaayyy...about that text?'

'Stiles!' Derek suddenly exclaimed, 'None of these fit!'

Stiles just looked to Faith and then to Danny expectantly. Well, it wouldn't be their loss, now.

'I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text,' Danny relented, to which Stiles threw his hands up in victory. At least Derek's chiselled body wasn't just to look and touch.

Faith, getting annoyed and somehow needing to let Danny know Derek was off limits, she got up and nudged him out of the way with her hip, rummaging through Stiles' drawer. Derek stood, the sour expression etched on his face, holding up different tops. Spotting a dark, olive green top, he pulled it over his head, muttering a 'thank you' when he was happy that it fit.

Danny spoke up, telling them that he had traced the text finally. Faith and Derek both stood over the two, as Danny pointed to the screen where a series of codes appeared, then some words and a name, 'The text was sent from a computer. This one.'

'Registered to that account?' Derek questioned, a little shocked.

'No, no, no, no, 'Stiles spoke up, 'That can't be right.'

Faith read the name, and her mouth hung open in shocked and confusion, 'Scott's mum?!'

'Yeah, well, Stiles? Lab work,' Danny said, slapping the laptop closed. All three of them groaned, and Danny looked to them in confusion, but questioned nothing. They were never going to get to the hospital to see Scott's mom at this rate.

* * *

**So, pretty boring two filler chapters, but the next one we'll be meeting a certain Alpha wolf ;D I apologize for any mistakes, again. It's 2am and I'm all bleary eyed lol.**

**Hope you all liked it anyway, and as usual please review to leave me your thoughts!**

**~capitain**


	14. We're Family

**I forgot again to say thank you for all your reviews, faves and follows! And we're at 3,200 hits, what :O Might not be a lot to some, but this story has only been up for a week and a half, whereas my other story has been up for months and only has 1,000 hits :')**  
**Anyway, thank you all so much, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Danny _eventually_ left Stiles' house, the tension high between Derek and Stiles, and Faith and Danny (though that was more one-sided on Faith's part).

'Ohh myy God, _finally!_' Stiles exclaimed with a grumble, slapping his books closed and rolled his head in a circular motion with exhaustion, 'At least we got the text traced. Thanks to, uh, Derek's _godly_ body. Attracting women and gay men for over twenty years!' He spoke, extended his arm and making a semi circle motion, looking off into the distance.

Derek growled and snapped his teeth at Stiles, and Faith snorted as Stiles shrunk away as usual, 'Oookay.'

'Come on, we need to go. Now,' Faith spoke, getting off the bed and gathering her things into her bag. Stiles got up and followed her, as did Derek, who continued to stay close to Stiles, intimidating him. They all got into Stiles' jeep, and headed to the hospital. Stiles parked outside, Derek sitting in the front and Faith in the back ('Chivalry is dead!' complained having to be shoved into the back once more).

Stiles' phone rang, and answered to Scott questioning, 'Did you get the picture?'

'Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing,' Stiles replied.

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist, obviously painfully, and started barking down the phone to Scott. Faith held back a laugh (again) as she saw Stiles mouth 'Ow,' over and over again silently, in the mirror, 'Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, _something,' _Derek spoke with a sudden intensity that Faith didn't know where from.

_'No, no, the thing's flat,' _Faith heard Scott's defeated reply, _'And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line.'_

Derek had let go of Stile's wrist (to which he threw him a glare of his own) and took the phone back to talk to Scott,_ 'Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start, '_Scott's voice could still be heard by all three of them.

'I know,' Stiles said with a sigh,'Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him- tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks,' he hung up.

Faith looked to Derek with a pained expression, who turned to Stiles, 'You're not gonna make it.'

'I know.'

'Look, Stiles. Take the jeep and go. I'll be fine by myself. You know, queen bitch and all that,' she gave a nervous laugh. The way he sounded, just the look on his face made Faiths heart break a little. The Sheriff was so excited to see him play, and now he wouldn't even make it.

'No, he needs to go in,' Derek said defiantly.

'What? Derek, he can go to the game,' Faith spoke, irritation lacing her words.

'No, he can't,' he growled, looking over his shoulder to her position in the back, 'I can't go in there, obviously. And you just can't go alone.

'I can handle myself, Derek.'

Derek just shook his head, and snarled at her again, 'We need Stiles, okay? Stop arguing.'

'If I wasn't here, you'd send in Stiles no problem. I'm a wolf and can fight, what makes me different?' Faith stated, raising an eyebrow.

Derek threw her a look, 'No, Stiles is going.'

'Excuse me, 'Stiles began, 'but does Stiles get a say?'

'NO!' The two wolves snarled at him.

'Okaayyy, never mind,' Stiles held up his hands, 'sorry, Faith. I'm more scared of Derek than you, so I'm going,' he spoke defeatedly.

'Stiles, by the way, one more thing.'

'Yeah?' He said, opening the door. Derek took his head and slammed it against the steering wheel. Faith gasped and snorted with laughter all at once, a completely unattractive noise, but tried to look angry as she remembered she was annoyed at Derek.

'OW! GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS-'

**_'You know what that was for!'_**

He got out, leaving the door open for Faith to climb through. She paused and sat in the driver's seat, where Stiles was, and hissed at Derek, 'You need to stop being an asshole to him,' she pushed her pointed finger into her shoulder. Derek did nothing but glare at her, and she got out and joined Stiles.

Both Faith and Stiles had looked around the floors where Scott's mom worked, and still they had no sign of her. Faith took her phone and rang Derek, 'Yeah! Look, Derek, we can't find her!' Faith told the older wolf.

'Look, ask for Jennifer. She'e been looking after my uncle,' Derek spoke.

Faith groaned, 'Fine, hang on a sec,' she told him, then looked to Stiles, 'ask his uncle's nurse.' The two headed to his room, and they both had disappeared too, 'Yep, well he's not either.'

There was dead silence on the other line, then with a sudden explanation, the blood drained from Faith's face, 'Faith, get out of there, right now! It's him, he's the Alpha! Get out!'

Faith completely stopped. It was him all along? But why would he kill his own niece? How could he get out of the hospital without suspicion? All these thoughts raced through her mind, until Stiles' voice snapped her out of it, 'What's wrong, Faith?'

'Uh..De-Derek's uncle! He's the Alpha!' She told him frantically, shoving her phone in her pocket.

'What?!'

They rushed out of his uncle's hospital room, and as they turned the corner, he stood there, leaning against the wall. Faith and Stiles had the same look of horror on their face, 'You must be Stiles and...Faith. Ohhh, Faith,' his quiet, creepy voice said.

The two teens backed away, until another voice spooked them, 'What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over.'

They both whipped around to see who the voice belonged to, 'Your nurse?!' Faith exclaimed in disbelief.

'You and him. You're- you're the one who- Oh, my- and he's- Oh, my God, I'm gonna die, 'Stiles finished, and Faith stood by him, snarling at the old Alpha. Faith looked over her shoulder again when she heard an awful crunching noise. Derek stood behind them, as he elbowed the nurse in the nose. Faith could almost feel the bone break and shattering back into her brain, obviously killing her.

'That's not nice. She's my nurse,' Peter's voiced said gently yet menacingly.

'She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way,' Derek ordered Faith and Stiles. Stiles immediately ducked, as did Faith in her moment of panic, though she could clearly fight.

'You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?' Peter began stepping toward Derek, who snarled as his eyes flicked to the electric, crystal blue. He ran toward him, then at the last second push himself off the wall and onto Peter. Peter simply grabbed his shirt and shoved him into the wall, it breaking and crumbling around Derek's strong form. He then threw him to the other side, where he fell next to Stiles (who scampered away) and Faith, who immediately was in front of him, snarling at the male Alpha.

'Oh, Derek. You didn't tell me she was an Alpha. Look at those pretty, blue eyes turn red and murderous,' Peter moved forward and smelled her at her neck. Faith growled again, eyes remaining red, 'Derek, my boy. Do you smell that? This little budding mommy's in heat,' he began. Derek managed to sit up, and he snarled as he then stood beside Faith, a protective arm across her waist, 'And do you know what else, Derek? She's completely up for grabs. If you don't mate with her soon...I may have to step in,' he spoke, looking to Faith with raised eyebrows as he finished. Faith shuddered at the thought, and kept her teeth bared. His words elicited a deep, rumbling growl from him and he lunged at Peter.

The old Alpha kicked down the younger beta, and he landed on his back with a loud thump. Peter reached down and lifted Derek up by the throat, and dragged him along the ground. Faith suddenly barked at Peter, and jumped onto his back, claws ripping his chest. Peter reached around with one hand and threw her to the ground. Faith barely caught her breath as the air was knocked out of her lungs, before Peter had his hand clasped around her throat and dragged her along with Derek.

'You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were _literally..._ burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct,' Peter threw the two young wolves to the ground forcefully as he spoke. Derek rolled away when Peter bent down to grab something from his dead nurse's uniform, and helped Faith up, 'You gotta go,' he hissed, turning his attention to Peter as he faced them.

'Hardly,' Faith snapped back, readying herself to fight aswell.

'You want forgiveness?' Derek growled, and threw a hard punch to Peter's face. The Alpha simply was knocked back for a few seconds, before regaining his composure. Faith could sense the rise in his anger at Derek's actions, and Peter grabbed Derek by the lapels of his jacket and head butted him, 'I want understanding,' he growled. Derek stumbled back, completely dazed, and was thrown back by a powerful kick to his chest, courtesy of Peter. He rolled over his head and landed face down.

'Derek!' Faith shrieked, running and falling on her knees next to him. He pushed himself up and spat out blood, raising his gaze to Faith. She took his face in her hands, her thumb running over the cut on his lip.

Peter spoke, his voice as creepy as ever, 'Oh, this is cute. But Faith, darling, this is a family matter. So, I'm going to talk to my nephew now,' he snided, and he looked to Derek. Faith put his arm over her shoulder, supporting him as she could feel him leaning on her, 'Do you have any idea What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness,' he stalked toward the pair, his voice growing more venomous with each, sharp word.

Faith stood up, helping Derek up with her. She heard loud movement, and noticed Stiles try to scramble past, but seeing the three wolves, quickly hid again. She felt terrible that his dad was sitting waiting for him at the lacrosse match, and instead, here he was with the off chance of death. But Peter got closer as he slowly stepped toward them, and she turned her attention back to him, 'Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that.'

Derek got up and pushed Faith away, and swiped at Peter. His throws were feeble and messy-he was obviously hurt and each time he healed, he was thrown about by Peter again. The next two punches, Peter caught Derek's hands and crushed them, the bones cracking as Derek slowly fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

'I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you,' Peter continued to speak, and picked up Derek. He threw him into the reception of the ward, the glass shattering around him. It really pushed Faith over the edge, and she howled at the other Alpha. She launched her whole body at him, putting all her strength into it. Peter was thrown back, and he landed with a heavy whack on the lino floors. He growled, obviously getting angrier, and retaliated. He got up and aimed at Faith, his claws catching her arm and ripping open a nasty wound. She howled with the pain, but continued to fight, kicking him back with her feet. Again, Peter aimed a punch at her, but she quickly ducked, using her smaller frame and speed to her advantage, and took him out by swiping at his feet. Faith got up again, but Peter got up quicker than she anticipated, and he lifted her by the throat, his claws grazing across the thin skin.

Peter dragged her along the ground, Faith desperately but weakly clawing at his hand as she started to run out of oxygen, gasping for air as he coked her. Derek was on his stomach, crawling as Peter followed him with Faith. He coughed and heaved, but once he noticed Faith was being choked, he sat up best he could, snarling and baring his canines at Peter.

Peter lifted Faith up by the arm, forcing her to walk. He stood in front of Derek, who was hunched over on the floor, and held Faith close to him, his claws pressed against her neck. Faith had her hands on the older Alpha's arms, her knuckles white as she tried to pry his hand away from her throat.

'She's very, very strong, so she is, Derek. I guess she has your strength as part of her pack after all. But she obviously lost all tactic when she fought. She must love you so much, it blinds her, trying to protect you. I guess that's good for me though. I could overpower the...girl. How old is she anyway, Derek? I thought you liked older women 'Peter spoke, looking between the two young wolves. What was he on about? Who said she loved him? You know you do, a little voice whispered. Faith ignored it, her heart rate sky rocketing. She could feel herself tear up. She was going to die. Derek was going to die. And it frightened her. Never before had she felt so entirely and utterly helpless.

Derek snarled at Peter's hint to Kate, and tried to stand, but fell back down miserably. He caught Faith's teary-eyed gaze, and he began to get angry. She was nearly crying, believing she was going to die, and he could do nothing to help her.

'I was going to wait for dramatic flare,' Peter continued, and looked to a mirror on the table next to them. He flipped the mirror as it spun, and Faith shrunk back more in horror as the burnt skin cracked open then melded together again, restoring his face, 'When you look this good...why wait?' He said, a complete cocky and murderous bastard.

'Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain,' Peter said, changing his tactic, 'After all, we're family. But if that doesn't help convince you...' he trailed off, and looking into the mirror, she could see his teeth extend and his eyes burn red, 'I might have to take your little mate,' he threatened, his teeth grazing her neck. Faith squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. Why was she so helpless and human? She was so afraid, and she hated herself for it, but it took her over.

Faith was aware of Derek snarling, and she could hear him, successfully, stand and move toward the two. She gasped and whimpered again as she felt Peter press harder on the skin of her neck, her grip becoming tighter on his arm, if that were even possible.

'No, no, no! I wouldn't take another step if you want your precious, little, Alpha,' Peter warned, 'Just listen to what I have to say.'

Faith relaxed as much as she could in her current situation when she felt the pressure taken away from her neck. The fear took over, and she seemed to black out for a long while. When she woke up, her hands were stuck together with two sets of handcuffs around them. She was also aware of the fact she was being carried, thrown over someone's shoulder. The handcuffs were made of silver, and they burned her wrists raw, bright red and ugly rings marred her wrists. When she completely came to, she recognized the jacket and the scent, 'Derek!? Derek, put me down!' She exclaimed, kicking her legs.

_**'Ow!**_ Frickin' hell, Faith,' Derek snapped, setting her on her feet roughly. She looked up to his face, which was as sour and angry as ever, 'What happened?' she squeaked, her throat raw from the crying.

'Peter isn't bad, okay? I understand where he's coming from...just...'Derek trailed off, giving a shrug.

'What? You can't let him corrupt you, Derek!' Faith gasped, banging her connected fists against his chest. He grabbed her by the elbow, stopping her from continuing.

'I...I believe him, okay? And I-I want you to be safe. He said you'd be fine if I just listened and believe him, and that's exactly what I'm doing, 'he told her, not looking her in the eye.

'Oh, Derek,' She breathed, tears rising again. She reached her hands up to his face, fingers tracing either side of his jaw. He finally looked to her, keeping her gaze this time, 'I don't want you to get hurt either. You're on a suicide mission with him, 'she whispered.

Derek seemed to crack for a second, losing the hard lines and frown that etched his handsome face, 'Faith, I can't...'

Faith pushed herself up on her toes, pressing her lips against his in a plea. Her hands were caught between their chests, and she ignored the searing pain of the silver handcuffs. Derek responded, pushing her hair over her shoulder and cupping her cheek. This kiss was completely different to the ones they shared before. It was desperation and it was a plead and it was understanding all rolled into one. Faith pulled back, eyes daring to look up to his, searching for a response or change of heart from Derek.

Derek dropped his hand, looking away, 'I can't,' he said gruffly, suddenly closing up again and he took her arm and pulled her along. Faith let the tears fall silent, sniffing as they fell over her nose. She wiped them away, and finally realized where they were-they were at the school. At the gym end to be specific. Where the locker rooms were. Another dark figure appeared, and took her by the other arm, taking her away, 'I'll take her for now,' she recognized Peter's voice. She looked up to him and snarled, snapping her teeth at him, 'Who-h-ho. You've got quite a temper for such a little thing, don't you?' he said with a smarmy smile. Faith was by no means 'little' -she was five foot six, nearly seven. It was just because he was so tall.

Faith felt Derek grip her other arm tighter for a split second, as if he was debating whether or not to let him take her, but he relented. Faith gave him a disappointed and angry glare, but he looked away. Coward, she thought, but then again, she was being a complete hypocrite. She had been in such a similar situation to Derek, and had acted far worse than he had. At least he had reason, whereas Faith hadn't..._  
_

Faith was dragged silently along with Peter, who entered the boys' locker rooms. Derek had left them, entering the rooms a different way. The lights blacked out, and Faith recognized Scott's scent, 'No, what-' her mouth was covered by Peter's hand. He pressed his teeth against her neck again, and warned, 'Remember what I may do...'

Faith swallowed a heavy lump, and nodded. Peter removed his hand, and she heard Scott's voice.

'What the hell Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?' He exclaimed. Faith could feel Derek's presence, and could only assume that's who Scott was talking to. Peter stepped forward, holding a lacrosse bat, and nudged Faith to follow behind him. She couldn't exactly run very far with the handcuffs, and she didn't want to leave Scott with the two other wolves.

'I really don't get lacrosse,' Peter said nonchalantly.

Scott whipped around, his mouth open in shock as he realized that Peter was the Alpha, 'It's you...'

'When I was in high school, we played basketball. Now, there's a real sport,' Peter continued, finally looking up to Scott from the bat, 'Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse come from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right?' He questioned, but waited for no response, ' I have l little conflict on my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it.'

'I'm not helping you kill people!' Scott defied him.

'Well, I don't want to kill _all_ of them. Just the responsible ones,' Peter stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'And that doesn't have to include...' he had an expression of confusion, before looking up to Derek.

'Allison,' Derek replied.

Scott looked to Derek with shock and disbelief, 'You're on _his_ side? Are you forgetting the part where **_he killed your sister?_**'

'It was a mistake.'

**_'What?'_**

'It happens,' Derek growled.

'And-and do you see what he's done to Faith?' Scott threw his arm out in Faith's directions. She was looking at the floor, face tear stained and tired looking. She raised her head at the sound of her name, and looked to Derek. He kept her gaze, but then broke it, and did not reply to Scott.

'Scott,' Peter spoke up. The young beta turned slowly to face him, looking to Faith then to the older Alpha, 'Scott I think you're getting a wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential.'

'By killing my friends,' He stated.

'Sometimes,' Peter heaved a sigh, 'the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most.'

'If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you,' Scott said calmly, 'I'm okay with that.'

'Maybe, you could try see things,' Peter looked at his hands, rippling his fingers as his claws came out, 'from my perspective.'

Peter stuck his claws into the nape of Scott's neck, and he fell to the floor, writhing as his eyes rolled back into his head. Faith gasped and stepped toward him, but Peter stopped her with a hand on her chest. He ripped off her handcuffs in one move, and walked away, Derek following. Faith let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her sore wrists, but ran up to Derek, stopping him, ignoring Scott (it didn't seem like he was dying, sure...).

'Derek, please. Don't help him, 'Faith tried again.

'Move, Faith,' Derek said, with no emotion. Faith tried a different approach this time, and snarled at him, asserting her dominance over him. But it did nothing to him. He looked away, guilty. And then it dawned on her, _'You asshole!'_ She hissed, giving him a hard shove, 'You joined _his_ pack!?' Derek looked away, and stepped around her. Broken and betrayed, she let him leave, then turned to Scott. She knelt down beside him, completely pushing Derek out of her mind, and helped him up when he gasped and returned to conciousness. He explained to her what he saw, and how he felt exactly how Peter did when those events happened. Faith helped him up to the seat, when Stiles came running in.

'DUDE! We have a _huge_ problem!' Stiles exclaimed , then he spotted Faith, 'You're okay!?' Faith nodded, not finding a voice to speak.

'Trust me, I know, 'Scott replied, looking up the human boy. Boy, what I problem they had indeed.

* * *

**Not even going to comment lol. Just review and let me know your thoughts!**

**~capitain**


	15. Claim

**Thank you for all your reviews/favs/follows! I got 750 hits alone the other night :O I seriously love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Faith had remained silent for most of that night, not really speaking to Stiles and Scott. They eventually got the messaged, and stopped bugging her about Peter and Derek. Derek...she couldn't get him out of her mind, for a more saddened reason this time. She was really distraught over what had happened, but she had to keep reminding herself how much of a hypocrite she was. She would be after retribution, exactly like Derek was. It was kind of a thing in her family, after all. But Faith still couldn't stop that sinking feeling, regardless of the fact she tried to reason that Derek would probably be in her position if the roles were reversed. Would he, though? Faith couldn't lie to herself anymore about the fact that she liked and cared about Derek. Really liked and cared about him. Did he reciprocate that though? His actions seemed to say he did, but then again it was the killing machine of an Alpha, Peter, he had decided to side with. Of all people.

Faith growled at herself, and thumped her forehead with the base of her hand, 'Stop thinking,' she chastised herself. Stiles and Scott both glanced around to her with confusion, then turned back around again. Stiles made a 'crazy' face to Scott, but she said nothing. She couldn't have been happier to be changed and showered and tucked into her bed. Alone. Arnaud still had not returned, and she wouldn't have minded if it weren't for their last phone call. He still hadn't rang or texted since then, but she knew her attempts to contact him would be futile. She knew he wouldn't answer. Faith fell asleep, eventually, with thoughts of Peter and of Derek and of Arnaud floating about in her mind.

* * *

A couple of days passed by in a blur. Faith had been a lot more uncommunicative and distant than usual, that even Lydia and Allison noticed. She just shrugged and said it was about the 'family matter' she had to sort out, when she took the two weeks off school. They didn't seem convinced, but got the same feeling Scott and Stiles had, and did not push her for more.

It was Thursday before she knew it, and Faith had finally started to come around. She hadn't seen Derek in that time either, not even a sight or smell or sound. She hated him for how much what he did affected her, but she knew she was being stupid...wasn't she? Faith didn't know anymore. She had just felt this...instinct, this pull around Derek, and she couldn't understand why. Maybe it was this 'heat' thing Derek had embarrassed her about, but she had felt it before that. She just didn't know.

Faith had been watching television downstairs, and after an hour of watching flick-about, she headed up to bed. The room was nearly completely dark but Faith didn't want to turn on the light as she had been enjoying the low light. She moved around the room, knowing exactly where everything was. She headed over to her armchair that sat in the corner of her room, with clothes strewn over it. Faith screamed and turned to her wolf to help, her eyes seeing better in the darkness.

'Are you trying to deafen me?' Faith recognized Derek's voice. He stood up and had his hands on the tops of her arms to calm her down.

'DEREK!' Faith screamed again, 'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SOME DAY IF YOU KEEP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!'- that was what she imagined would happen. What she wanted to happen instead. But her body and voice betrayed her, as she threw her arms over his shoulders and hugged him tight. Hugging Derek was like hugging a tree. He immediately tensed up and went completely rigid. But Faith still remained wrapped around him, her face resting against his shoulder. She felt him relax a little after a short moment, and she felt his strong arms come around her, and his chin rested atop her head, 'Faith,' he breathed.

'Where have you been?'Faith questioned, mumbling against his shoulder.

'You know the answer to that...'He spoke with slight hesitation.

'Peter, 'Faith stated. She pulled back from their embrace, and switched on the light then sat on her bed. She looked up to Derek's tall figure, clad in that leather jacket that made him so damn desirable. Faith tried to ignore those kind of thoughts and kept fidgeting on the bed, 'Why haven't you contacted Scott or me?' She asked him next.

'Scott would try to stop me, you know that. And you...you would be mad or something at me..Well, I figured, and I just couldn't...I don't know,' he finished gruffly, looking out her window instead of her.

'Stop doing that...being like that,' Faith said tiredly.

'Like what?'

'So-so disconnected and distant. Acting like the big man, like nothing affects you. Then doing those things to me...making me feel things. And seeming like you do, then you go and close up again and-and flippin' join forces with your evil Alpha uncle,' she explained, raising her eyes to his.

'I guess having been brutally betrayed by someone I loved completely and having my family burnt alive affected me a little when it comes to feelings,' Derek seethed. Faith suddenly had no answer. She needed to stop this now. He was so broken by Kate, and she was no better for him than Kate was.

'I think you should leave,' Faith whispered, putting up her own walls.

'No.'

Faith snapped her head up. This was completely unlike him. He would've just...left, but instead he remained in her room, 'Excuse me?'

'No.'

'Uh, I think yes, mister,' Faith started to return to her normal demeanour- which often involved quarrelling with Derek.

'I came here for a reason, Faith,' Derek said quietly. It caused Faith (who had stood up for emphasis with her hand on her hips) to stop and cock her head in confusion.

Derek pushed her back down onto the bed, covering her body with his.

'Derek, you've got to stop doing this too,' Faith whispered, laughing nervously.

'I could smell you from a mile away, 'He said, kissing her neck.

'Uh...thanks?'

Derek chuckled, and kissed her jaw, 'We've had this conversation before, Faith. Your heat scent.'

'Oh, God, don't put me through that embarrassment again. Scott hasn't noticed, thank the Lord, but your uncle!? I mean, that is just creepy. I wanted to both die and kill him when he said th-'

Derek pushed his lips against Faith's, silencing her rambling. His hand moved under her top again, but stopped at her hip, and he rubbed circles against her hipbone. It was a gentle and relaxing gesture that Faith loved, and she kissed him back with more passion, 'Derek, where's this coming from?' She questioned as he kissed his way from her jaw to her collarbone.

'I'm not letting anyone touch you, 'He growled, not really offering more of an explanation, and instead returned his lips to hers, 'I need you to be mine,' he growled again, much more intensely.

'What. Are you. On about?' Faith questioned between his kisses. What had gotten into him? Not that Faith was complaining. By God, was she not complaining. She had this beautiful, sexy man lying on top of her and planting kisses everywhere. But it wasn't Derek. Or not the Derek that everyone else knew. He had these moments with Faith, and she loved them. Her worry disappeared as desire brewed inside her again, the cause of Derek's actions.

Derek brought his arm underneath the small of her back, and rolled over so Faith was on top of him. Her hands slid up over his shoulders, skimmed across his neck and cupped his jaw. She felt a rumble deep in his chest, and smiled wickedly against his lips. Her hands moved under the lapels of his leather jacket, and she began to push it off him. Derek sat up and pulled her flush against his body, helping her remove the jacket completely. Faith was vaguely aware of it landing somewhere in her room, but really didn't care. She was sitting atop the sexiest wolf she had ever seen, and nothing was going to disrupt that.

Except that voice in her head. nagged Faith to stop. It whispered and whispered of the things she was doing to him now and what would happen later. When he found out.

'He won't,' she mumbled, he didn't need to find out. She couldn't lose him _now_.

'Hmm?' Derek hummed, moving down to her neck.

'Nothing,' Faith lied quickly, pushing away from him a bit. Derek stopped his ministrations, and looked to her with a confused expression.

Faith looked away, pushing herself off him, but Derek stopped her with a strong grip on her arm. He pulled her face toward him, forcing her to look at him, 'What's wrong?' he asked seriously, brows furrowed.

Faith could feel the familiar feeling of her eyes welling up with tears. Beacon Hills had seriously changed her-she didn't know when was the last time she cried so many times in a few months. She felt a few tears wet her cheeks, and she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. She wasn't weak. She wasn't some helpless teenager. Yet, here she was, being utterly young and naïve, crying over some _guy_.

'Why are you crying? Please don't cry, Faith. I-I'm not good with comforting people, 'Derek quickly got a little flustered, brushing wavy strand of hair out of her face.

Faith let out a pained laugh, wiping away a few tears with her hand,'You look so lost,' she said quietly, smiling through the tears. Derek have a quiet laugh too, but still seemed...concerned. Derek Hale was concerned about her.

'Really, though. What's wrong?' Derek tried again.

'Do you like me?' She spoke quietly, looking down at her hands which were pulling at his shirt in a nervous gesture.

'Faith...'

_'Do you like me?'_

'Yes.'

Faith smiled, but more tears fell. It would have been a lot better if he didn't. If he did just do these things to her because he hadn't been with anyone in a long time, and she was there-like he said that first time. But here he was, admitting that he liked her. And Faith didn't know what to do with herself. That night, a few nights ago with Peter, she had worried and hoped he felt the same way about her. But hearing him say it...she could feel her heart cracking. She had really, seriously fucked things up.

Again, Faith tried to get off Derek, but he pulled her back,'You keep saying to me that I need to stop being like I am. How about you stop being the way you are? You complain to me that we do things then I act like the ''big man'' after. Well what about you? You say and act like you want...this,' he gestured between them,' and now ask if I like you, then I finally admit and you just immediately pull the brakes and want me to leave or something,' he finished,irritated and confused.

'I guess having my family slaughtered right in front of my very eyes when I was useless and couldn't help them, has affected me a little when it comes to opening up,' Faith answered him the way he answered her. He glared at her a little, but said nothing.

'Maybe it's just this heat thing...'Faith trailed off.

'We only feel this...pull toward certain females...'

'Well, it's kind of hard not to when I'm the only one,'Faith said, giving him a face.

'No, that wouldn't matter.'

'So you're saying that it must mean something that you want to be near me or whatever it is because of heat?'

'Yes.'

'Well, at least I know now that it's just the wolf in you that likes me, not the human side that likes me for my personality or anything like that, 'She grumbled, and successfully got off him this time, standing at the bottom of the bed.

'What? No. God, you're infuriating, I obviously have to like you for my _wolf_ to want that too. We need to be...in harmony, so to speak.'

'I think we should just stop whatever this is,' it pained Faith yo say it, but if he ever found out, she didn't know if he would forgive her or not, 'then you won't have to deal with me. We always end up fighting, anyway. In harmony, my ass.'

Derek got up off the bed, blocking Faith's path as she turned around. He gripped her shoulders, quite tightly, and moved close to her face, 'What do you want, Faith? Huh? I act the way I normally do around everyone, you complain I'm too distant. I try to open up to you, you tell me stop. What. Do. You want?' He growled. Faith nearly shrunk back by the intensity in his words, but she wasn't scared. Just shocked.

'Honestly? You, but I just can't, Der-'

'Just shut up, Faith, 'Derek said, kissing her roughly. He pushed Faith backwards until she came into contact with the wall. He pushed her up until she had to wrap her legs around his waist, holding her in place between his body and the wall. Faith really did try to stop but, well, she really didn't _want_ to. The full moon was soon, and Faith could feel it exciting her wolf already, and she was sure Derek felt the same.

One hand supported Faith's weight under one thigh, while Derek's other hand slid up her back to her neck, and pulled her hair over her shoulder. He pressed his lips against her neck, over the place where her pulse could be felt. Faith had her head back against the wall as much as she was able to, eyes closed. The tears had stopped and she was thoroughly enjoying what Derek was doing to her.

'I was worried about you, y'know,' Father breathed.

'I'm fine. I can handle my uncle,' he mumbled against her neck.

'I'm still annoyed at you because of that,' she told him, but didn't really care at that point in time.

'We can talk about this later, if you must,'Derek growled, kissing her lips again. Faith kissed him back with a sudden ferocity, her hands sliding into his dark and thick hair. She loved feeling so close to him, every curve of her body pressed against the smooth, hard muscle of he wrapped her legs around him bringing them closer together, if that were even possible. She wanted this so much, needed this so much. She definitely couldn't lose him now, and she cursed her past for that, the tears threatening again.

'Faith...oh, God, why are you crying now?' Derek groaned when he pulled back, feeling a wetness against her face.

'Because I want this so much...'Faith whispered her reply, one hand coming down to trace the strong line of his jaw. _But it won't last, _the voice in her head chirped.

Derek seemed to search her face something, and gave a gentle smile, his eyes slowly turning to blue, 'You can have it,'he said quietly, kissing her again, and she felt his canines graze her lips when he pulled away again. Faith knew the question in his statement, and she forgot everything about her past and the future. All she seemed to be thinking about was what Derek was really saying. s

Faith's own eyes flickered to the red, burning with passion. Derek kissed her again, and moved down to her neck. He kissed where her neck sloped into her shoulder, and gently grazed along the skin. Faith could feel her heartbeat quickening, the blood pumping through her. She hissed in the surprise of discomfort as Derek sank his teeth into her neck, but it quickly dissipated as desire soothed the shock. Derek pulled back from the bite, and kissed the mark he left on her.

Faith pulled Derek's face up, melding their lips together. It was her turn as she kissed his jaw then moved to his neck. She felt her teeth extend again, but froze, 'What if I do this wrong and I just hurt you or-'

'Faith, just follow your instinct,' Derek spoke, and she could almost feel the eye roll. She nodded against his neck and tried to forget all thoughts and just let her instinct take over. She kissed the juncture between his neck and shoulder, the strong muscle relaxed. She pushed his top over a bit, giving her better access, and sank her teeth into his tanned skin. Faith heard him make a noise, and she pulled her teeth out, kissing over his wound like he had done to her. When she straightened herself, Derek's eyes still swirled with blue. He lifted her from the wall, carrying her to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed, and la nest to her, twisting his top half over to kiss her again. His hand slid over her stomach and down to her shorts, but she stopped his hand with hers.

'Not now,' Faith said quietly, losing all confidence, completely different to the time at his house. Derek stopped for a moment and nodded, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, 'Would you...would you be able to stay? Just for a while? It'd be nice not to fall asleep, worrying about Arnaud,' she asked him gingerly.

'I really shouldn't...'

'Please, Derek?'

Derek looked at her, and answered finally , 'Okay, but I might be gone when you wake up,' he warned her.

'That's fine,' Faith told him, and got under the covers with him. They were both a little awkward at the start, neither of them having opened up to another person in such a way in a long time, regardless of what they had just done. They both knew that the other had feelings for them, but trying to show that left them both a little nervous. But they were slowly getting there, as Derek put his arm around Faith. She immediately relaxed back against him, and closed her eyes, sleep coming easy for the first time in days. She didn't wonder why all of sudden Derek was so open with her, or how maybe she hadn't noticed how they grew closer together over the past few months. She just let the feel of the closeness between them lull her to sleep.

* * *

**Right, so I hate myself right now because I feel this chapter was too rushed in some senses, but I did need what happened to happen before the next chapter, and to make things more believable for future chapters. So please don't kill me :S**

**Review to let me know what you think, and I might edit it a bit later on.**

**Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter now and hope to get it up in a few hours because I am getting excited to reach the end of season one :3**

**Hope you liked it anyway, and please review/fav/follow! **

**~capitain**


	16. Dumb Animals

The sun's rays found it's way through the gaps in the blinds, filling the room with a kaleidoscope of light. Faith woke up, not yet opening her eyes, and basked in the warm light that managed to shine in the cold, winter month. There were the few seconds before Faith fully awoke where her mind hand't quite kicked in, therefore leaving her completely thought free and relaxed. Once those few seconds were up, however, she bolted up, her hand reaching out to the other side of the bed. Sure enough, Derek had gone. Not quite sure if she had dreamed last night or not, she got up out of bed and headed over to her mirror. She cautiously pulled down her top. The bite mark was still there-it had started to heal, but really slowly in comparison to other injuries she sustained similar to it. Not only that, it started to heal in a different shape, almost looking like...a triskele.

Faith completely removed her top to get a better look. No way in hell was it healing like that. It wasn't large or anything, but noticeable enough. The skin was still puckered as it was still in the healing process, but she noticed how it began to turn silver in colour as it was nearly fully healed. Faith simply stared in the mirror, her mouth agape in shock. Was that even possible? Why did it choose that of all things? She knew it meant a lot to Derek- he had a tattoo of it, sure- but it didn't mean that much to her. Unless that was why. It was a part of him branded on her...but what did Derek's look like then!? Faith needed to see him soon to satiate her curious mind, but for now, she needed to get ready for school.

* * *

'I think Peter is gonna give Jackson the Bite,' Scott stated.

'What? How do you know?' Faith whispered, looking over her shoulder to Scott.

'He knows about me and he was pretty insistent on me getting him the Bite. Plus, Peter was talking about building a pack. Or hinting it anyway. The Argents think he's the other beta, too.'

'Well, that's great!' Faith grumbled sarcastically, 'Maybe we should head over to the Hale house to make sure he isn't floating about there, looking for Derek or Peter,' Faith suggested. She also really needed to talk to Derek.

'Do we really have to? I mean, Jackson's kind of a douche and sure there might be the possibility he won't take to the Bite, but y'know, life's a bitch,' Stiles interrupted their discussion, leaning over to their desk.

'We're not letting him die, Stiles,' Scott spoke.

'Well, he could change and go crazy on his first moon and accidentally kill Derek, too, so I mean that's another possibility.'

Faith turned to him with an 'are you serious' expression, 'We're definitely not letting Derek die, either, Stiles!'

'Miss Trusler, Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall. Since you are having such an interesting conversation, that is so amazingly enthralling that it dare distracts you from the anomalies in Chemistry that are isotopes, perhaps you would like to share it with the class?' Mr. Harris' monotonous voice boomed through the classroom, and everyone turned to look at the three of them. The trio had a dumbfounded look on them. Faith never really got in trouble, and when she did she had a habit of answering honestly, so couldn't bring herself to speak. Scott seemed to have no clue on a plausible reason, so of course Stiles spoke up.

'Well, you see, Sir...Uh...We were talking...about how...great of a teacher you are! And we just couldn't help discuss it,' Stiles finished, running his hand over his head in a nervous manner.

'Well, Mr. Stilinski. Since you three think that I'm a great teacher, I'm sure you won't mind spending more time with me after school. In detention. I'll see you after class,' He droned on.

Both Faith and Scott glared at Stiles, who made a 'what' gesture with his hands. Faith shook her head and sighed, paying attention to Mr. Harris. This was just what they needed. To be kept back for an hour after school. She hoped they would get to Jackson on time if he was planning on doing what they thought he would do.

* * *

Faith, Scott and Stiles watched the clock like a hawk in the dreary chemistry lab. It was dark outside already, and the ticking of the clock seemed to get louder for Faith as time crept by second by slow second. She had began drumming her pen on the desk, the only other noise apart from their breathing and the clock. It was only about thirty seconds until five, and the second the hands pointed to twelve and five, all three of them leapt from their seat.

'And where do you think you three are going?' Mr. Harris scowled, raising an eyebrow.

'It's five, Sir,' Scott said innocently, confused.

'My detention lasts an hour and a half, Mr. McCall. So if you three would please, take your seats again.'

'Are you serious?' Faith grumbled, louder than she anticipated.

'Do I appear to be laughing, Miss Trusler? Unless you want to be kept here until I have graded all these pitiful excuses of tests, I would keep quiet,' he warned her.

Faith simply glared, and sat back down dramatically, slamming her books on the table. Not only was he keeping them back longer than necessary, it was a Friday and they _needed_ to leave for a life and death matter. Literally. It would be a long half hour...

* * *

'I swear, after I finish here, I am going to come and rip open his throat and rearrange his smug, little, shitty, grumpy face until he won't even recognize him himself,' Faith cursed the chemistry teacher to blue blazes.

'Whoa, well, we all know someone's having their time of the month. And there ain't no full moon tonight,' Stiles' voice spoke up as they were leaving the school.

Faith snarled at him, eyes flashing red and teeth bared, 'Don't annoy me right now, Stiles!'

Stiles laughed nervously, 'Whoa, ho, ho-okay, I will never mention that again.'

Faith obviously was not annoyed at Stiles. He just happened to be the recipient of her anger, which was the cause of Mr. Harris. She was nervous about visiting the Hale house. She really hoped Jackson wouldn't be there-he was power hungry enough as it was, God knows what he would be like as a werewolf. He didn't understand the dangers, for all he saw was the strength, the heightened hearing and smell, the increased speed. He would be reckless and dangerous. Exactly what they _didn't_ need at Beacon Hills at the moment.

The trio reached their cars, when Scott's phone vibrated, 'Aw, crap. Allison wants to see me tonight-I'll text you both when I can come, okay!?' He shouted to them, taking his bike and helmet and cycling off, not leaving time for a response from Stiles and Faith.

'Is he serious!? We can't be any longer!' Faith groaned.

'Yep, well, I'm just gonna go home and enjoy not going to Derek's house where I not only have to face Derek but his psychotic, serial killer uncle. Have fun, Faith!' Stiles quipped, jumping in his jeep. She just stared after him as he drove off. She continued to curse under her breath, getting into her car and heading home, breaking the speed limit as she drove.

When she was home, Faith still couldn't relax. She tried to do homework- she ended up ripping into the pages with her pen. She tried to paint- she ended up attacking the canvas with a paint brush. She even tried to play her violin- she ended up forcing the bow on the strings until it got to a frequency that only dogs and wolves could hear. In that time, another hour had passed and she checked her phone.

_**Peter going out with my mom-wants to turn her. No sign of Derek. **_

Faith stared at her phone-he had sent it half an hour ago, she needed to hurry. Peter was definitely building a pack, but why his mom? And where was Derek? She quickly changed into tight, almost combat pants, boots and a light top and leather jacket. Of course, all dark colours to help her blend with the shadows. She shoved a knife down her boot strap, just to be extra pre-cautious, and grabbed her keys.

_**Heading to Hale house.**_

Faith started the engine, and took to the road to Derek's house-and Peter's now, too. She parked on the outskirts of the preserve, not wanting to draw any more attention than necessary. She quickly scouted the woods until she reached the Hale house. She could hear voices- and she knew Derek was there. She listened closer, and finally recognized the other voice.

'Jackson,' Faith whispered to herself. She entered through the burnt and destroyed end of the house, the shadows helping her move through silently.

'I don't deserve it!' Faith heard Jackson plead, the fear radiating off him...was he crying?

'I think you do,' Derek's voice replied.

Faith kept quiet-what was he on about?

'No!' Jackson exclaimed.

'Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you!? There's no one here!' Derek started to raise his voice. Faith pressed herself back against the wall in horror. When did he turn into...into his uncle? Was he faking it with her? But then again, he wouldn't have done what he did with her when he stayed at hers. Had Peter really corrupted Derek's mind?

'No one cares that you drive an expensive car! And no one cares that you have perfect hair!_ And no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!'_ Derek shouted at him, but as soon as he got the words out of his mouth he was knocked sideways.

_'Faith?'_ Derek said, surprised when he got up to see her standing in front of Jackson.

_'Faith!?'_ Jackson exclaimed too.

'What is wrong with you?' She shouted at Derek.

'He knows too much! Now, move, Faith!'

'No. You're not killing him. This isn't you,' Faith told him. In this moment, she had a feeling of deja vu with regards to her past life. She remembered the reason she did what she did. But not Derek. He couldn't be like this-yet here he was, ready to kill Jackson, however much of an absolute jerk he was.

'I'm not going to say it again, Faith,' Derek growled, but she noticed the pained expression in his eyes.

'You're not doing anything, Derek,' Scott's voice resonated through the wrack and ruins of the house. Faith looked over her shoulder to the top of the stairs. He snarled at the older wolf, and jumped down from his position, landing between Faith and Jackson, and Derek. They both snarled at each other, turning into their wolf forms. Faith stepped back to Jackson, helping him up from the stairs.

'Are you-are they- all of you are...!?' Jackson stuttered out. Faith ignored him, and shoved him around the side of the stairs, telling him to go out the back way.

'Move,' Derek growled at Scott, who did not, 'Fine, I'll kill you, too.'

Faith growled at Derek, warning him to stop. It worked for a second, but a high pitched wail distracted all three wolves.

'COVER YOUR EYES!' Derek shouted, and ducked down, covering his eyes. Scott and Faith didn't move in time, and were blinded by the flare arrow. She scrambled to the ground, regaining her composure much quicker than Scott who still rubbed at his eyes. Derek crawled over to a piece of furniture, his back to the front door and facing the two younger wolves. Whoever it was outside opened fire, and Faith pushed herself off behind the cabinet Derek was at. Scott still hadn't moved, and she gasped in horror as she heard the bullets tear through his flesh. Scott fell against the other wall, turning back human. He held his hand across his stomach, black liquid seeping out through his fingers and he coughed up blood. The stench was horrible, and it obviously hindered him.

'Scott, go!'Derek shouted to him, but he didn't move. Derek braced himself, then quickly ran over to Scott, grabbing something from him. Faith immediately followed, helping him then pull Scott up and shove him out the back way.

'Faith, you need to go, too!'He shouted to her.

'I'm hardly leaving!' She shouted back, dropping to the floor as bullets continued to splinter the wooden frames and ricochet off the walls of the house. Derek scooted beside her. She could nearly read his thoughts when he glanced over her shoulder to her, then jumped up and headed out the front door.

'Derek! Stop!' Faith shouted to him, but to no avail. She followed out after him, shifting herself. She howled with him, ready for a fight, but there were so many of them. Bright flares exploded around them, blinding the two wolves. Faith pushed herself on, a bullet hitting her arm. Following her sense of smell and hearing, she managed to fight off one of their assailants. But the flares kept coming and she kept getting blinded, and grew weak with the bullets that struck her. She wasn't sure how long she tried to hold off, but eventually the pain became too much and fell to the ground with a heavy thud, darkness welcoming her into its embrace.

* * *

Faith awoke, her vision blurry and her mind foggy. It was only a few minutes before she came around completely, and was aware she was in pain. She took in the surroundings, having no idea where she was. It was dark and damp. The walls were wet and mossy, and there was a constant dripping of water from the ceiling. The stench was horrible, so powerful as it infiltrated her nose. To her left was a desk with a device set up and a bunch of wires leading to...her. She looked down and noticed the wires had been patched to her naked torso. Faith tried to free herself, but was restricted. She looked as best she could above her head to find two silver hand cuffs attaching her to a metal fence. Frantic, she tried to pull away, but she was weak and the silver burned into her already sore and bleeding wrists.

'You're not going to get free,' She heard a gruff voice.

Faith snapped her head to the right where the voice was coming from. She instantly recognized the body next to her, restrained in the same way with the same but separate device attached.

'Derek!' Faith said with such relief. He turned to look at her, a painful and sad smile on his face, 'Where are we?' She quizzed.

'I'm not sure, but its hunters that caught us...the Argents,' he said venomously, his brow furrowing in anger and distaste.

'What? What do they want?'

'Sssh,' Derek quietened her as they heard voices. The door slid open with a screeching sound, and Faith nearly died at who was standing there. She recognized Kate, but it was who was with her that scared her. Allison stood beside her aunt, looking into the room with hesitation and curiosity. Faith immediately shook her head, her light brown hair falling around her face. She could not recognize her!

Kate made her way over to a large spotlight, looking back to her niece who slowly and cautiously made her way into the dark room. When she neared, Kate switched the light on, the bright light hurting Faith's eyes. She turned her face away, hoping her hair and the shadows masked her face. Derek, on the other hand, had no problem with showing his face. He let his wolf out, and snarled at Kate as light flooded the room. Allison stepped back a little in fear and confusion.

'Isn't he beautiful?' Kate spoke to Allison, smiling, as Derek growled at them again. Kate took off her jacket, and stepped to the table with the large devices on it. She turned it up slowly, and Faith recognized it to be a voltage supply. The wires sizzled and cracked as the electricity coursed through it, up into Derek's body. The pain caused him to howl, his body pulsing with the electricity.

Faith nearly seemed to share his pain and, changing to her wolf to mar her identity, screamed at the hunter to stop.

'What are you doing to him!? Is that going to kill him?' Allison asked frantically when Kate first showed her.

'Oh, come on, kiddo,' Kate scoffed,'Don't go all ethical on me now,' she spoke, moving onto Faith. She started to struggle against the restraints as Kate smirked at her. She turned the voltage up, and Faith writhed and screamed with the pain, her body convulsing like Derek's had.

'What-what are they?' Allison asked, fear and curiosity in her voice.

Kate relented with the torture to face Allison, and Faith let her head hang low, her hair hanging in messy, sweaty tangles as she panted from pain and exhaustion.

'Shapeshifter. Lycan. _Werewolf,_' Kate replied with a laugh, 'To me, they're just another dumb set of animals. Come here,' she instructed Allison, making her way to Derek who had his head low as well. She lifted his head up with her hand, and opened his mouth, touching the sharp canines. Allison stepped forward, her eyes widening and being up close and personal to Derek in his wolf form.

'See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs,' Kate told Allison, 'Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf-eating herbivores, is it?'

'This is a joke to you?' Allison scoffed in disgust.

'Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?'

'So it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?' Allison quizzed, stepping closer to Derek, and dangerously close to Faith. Too close for her liking.

'There's actually four of them. Another younger one like him called a Beta, And then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader Bigger, stronger, nastier.  
Those are the real ugly mother fuckers.'

'What about her?' Allison asked. Faith went rigid, and kept her face turned away.

Kate slowly turned, smirking, and made her way over to Faith, 'She's an Alpha aswell. Which I find strange. There's two of them, one male and one female, yet they're in separate packs,' she said, and reached up to touch Faith's face. She snarled and bared her teeth at Kate, and took pleasure in the fact she jumped back a little, 'See what I mean?' Kate said, turning to Allison who looked a little more frightened but stepped closer. Faith turned her face away again, but was forced to look at her as Kate roughly pulled her head to the front. Allison studied her, 'She looks really young...' she trailed off.

'That's because she is. I'd say she's barely eighteen. She must be powerful to take down another Alpha, to become one herself,' Kate dropped her and began to leave, switching off the light. Faith breathed a sigh of relief as they left, and closed her eyes, hoping for the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

Faith violently awoke screaming, as pain filled her body.

'There we go, that woke you up,' She was vaguely aware of Kate's voice. After a few moments, she managed to gain full consciousness again, feeling a little stronger.

'Come on, Derek. He killed your sister,' Kate addressed Derek, and began rummaging through their belongings on the table, 'Now, either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him. I think the former, since we've got your little girlfriend in the picture here. I'm shocked it took you so long to get over me, sweetie. I guess I'm a once in a lifetime chance,' she stated, a smarmy look on her face as she smirked at Faith.

Kate found his license, and took his face in her hands, shaking it as she spoke, 'Oh-ho-ho-ho. Look at that sour face,' she mocked, 'I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?' Kate asked.

'I can think of one,' Derek growled, raising his head to look Kate dead in the eye.

'Promise? 'Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'll let you go,' Kate offered. She headed back to the table, picking up a phone, sifting through its contents, 'Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. God, I hate this detective crap,' she complained.

Derek had his head back against the railing, and turned to look at Faith. She turned her head to look at him, and gave him a pained expression, which he returned, 'Are you gonna torture me? Or talk me to death, huh?' He chided, looking to Kate.

'Oh, sweetie. I don't want to torture you,' Kate began innocently, pushing herself off the table and standing in front of Derek, 'I just want to catch up...Remember all the fun we had together?' She said with a wicked grin.

'Like the time you burnt my family alive?' Derek growled.

Kate cocked her head as she replied, 'No, I was thinking more of the hot...crazy...sex we had,' she traced her finger down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. He snapped at her, his face not quite reaching hers. Faith snarled too, getting angry she was touching him in such a way, 'Ooo, your little bitch doesn't like that, does she?' She laughed, mocking Faith's angry face. Derek flared his nostrils and breathed heavy, trying to control his anger, 'but the fire thing,' Kate continued,' that was fun too!'

Kate looked to Faith as if to make sure she was watching, an evil glint in her eye. Her hand traced back and forth across the waistband, and she sank to her honkers, 'Remember how this felt?' Faith started to growl, which turned into full blown howling and snarling as she pressed her lips just below Derek's navel, and liked her way up his stomach to his chest. Faith really struggled at her bonds, the railings shaking with the force. Derek snarled in Kate's face too, but she just laughed and seemed to completely enjoy Faith's distress. Her hand traced over his pectoral muscles and up to his shoulder, which she stopped and traced over a scar. _Her_ scar, 'This is new...and it isn't healing,' Kate murmured, tracing the pattern. She paused then made her way to Faith, pulling down the strap on her cut top. Faith snarled and tried to snap at her hand, but could not reach.

'Ohhh, now this is great. This. Is. Fabulous,' Kate grinned from ear to ear, looking to Derek, 'You made a little mate out of this girl here, didn't you, you nasty wolf? How old is she anyway, Derek? Is she even _legal?'_ Kate teased, turning and going back to Derek, 'You've just made things a whole lot more fun for me. Now, I really don't want to torture you, sweetie. So I'm not,' she told him, 'but I will torture her.'

Derek snarled and fought at his restraints, 'Don't you dare touch her!'

Kate laughed and turned the voltage right up. Faith screamed and howled as she continued to turn it up. She could feel herself struggling to heal, and the pain was so much, but Kate wouldn't let her pass out. Faith wasn't sure how long it was, but eventually Kate stopped.

'Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk I'm just gonna have to kill you. And maybe her too. Say hi to your sister for me,' Kate spoke up, heading over to the voltage power. But she paused, 'You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody?' Faith could see Derek look away. Did he only mention it to her? 'Oh, sweetie That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens!'

Faith snorted at Kate's comment, and she managed to get a glare from her. It was Faith's turn to smirk at her, but the hunter ignored her, 'Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack again? We're just a little bit of history repeating,' Kate laughed, but Faith tensed up. Kate didn't know how true she was, 'History repeating...It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of His neck, but he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott.'

Faith looked to Derek, who was looking to the ground again. Kate laughed, and spoke, Well, I'm going to have to kill you now. I think I'll kill her first though. Spice things up a little,' she chimed, heading over to Faith. She had her hand on the power pack, when Derek shouted and snarled at her again.

'Don't you dare touch her, Kate! Don't you dare hurt, Faith!'

Kate stopped and slowly turned to look at Derek, her mouth agape in a shocked, but nearly ecstatic expression, 'Faith? Your little mate is called Faith? As in Faith _Trusler?'_ She questioned.

All the blood drained from Faith's face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Kate knew. _She knew._

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I'm mean lol. Don't worry though, I'll update before the end of the week. Sorry for any mistakes, as usual.**

**Leave me reviews to let me know what you think and what Kate knows :O**

**Thank you for all reviews/favs/follows once more! I really, really appreciate it!**

**~capitain**


	17. Trusler

_The young teenager assessed the markings on the map before her, with a new hardened glaze to her eyes, 'We set up some of the emitters here,' she instructed, tracing her finger over the map in a sweeping motion, 'If we can drive them out from the town, they will set these off,' she looked up to the older male before her.  
_

_'What about the openings in the clearings and such?'_

_The girl paused for a moment, her eyes scanning the map agian, 'Trip wires...simple ones, lining the edges. They will have to enter and exit the clearings, so they will have to trip at least one.'_

_The man smiled, 'You're turning into a fine leader. But what of the younger ones?' He questioned, almost testing her._

_She paused again, raising her eyes to the man after she studied the markings on the page, 'We kill them. All of them. You have seen what they did to our family, mercilessly tearing them apart, and regardless of their age now, they _will_ turn into killers. Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?' She questioned him._

_'The scorpion asked the frog to take him across the river, but the frog asked ''How will I know you won't sting me?'', and the scorpion replied ''if I sting you we will both drown.'' So, he took him across the river.'_

_'And what happened?'_

_'The scorpion stung the frog, causing them both to drown.'_

_'To which,' the girl finished off the story, 'the frog asked before they died, ''why?'' The scorpion replied, ''it's in my nature.'' Their nature _will_ get the better of them. So we need to stop them before they harm anyone else,' she spoke with a dark tone._

_The man smiled with pride, 'Well, we better get started then, shouldn't we?'_

* * *

_Kate stopped and slowly turned to look at Derek, her mouth agape in a shocked, but nearly ecstatic expression, 'Faith? Your little mate is called Faith? As in Faith Trusler?' She questioned._

_All the blood drained from Faith's face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Kate knew. She knew._

Derek still had his teeth bared at the hunter. She laughed as she continued to speak, 'Oh, Derek, Derek, Derek. You sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?' She clapped, 'You really have no idea, do you?'

'What are you on about?' Derek growled, eyes focused on Kate.

Kate swivelled on her heel so she faced Faith instead, 'You didn't tell him, did you, sweetie?' She chirped. Faith snarled at her, eyes shifting into bright red, 'You didn't tell him,' she spoke, stating her question this time, 'I thought I was having a good night with you and Derek being cute little mates. But this...,' she shook her head in her excitement, ' this has just made my _year.'_

'What are you talking about!?' Derek snarled at her again.

Kate turned and walked back over to Derek, her finger tracing over his stomach again, 'It should be obvious to you now that Trusler is a French name.'

'So?'

'Well,' Kate began, 'our name is Argent. Meaning ''silver''. Now, I thought that was a bit obvious. But Trusler...'

Faith snarled and howled at Kate, 'Stop! You're going to lie to him!'

Derek snapped his head over to Faith at her voice, 'What? Why?' His voice softened as he addressed her.

Faith looked back to him, a pained and saddened expression marring her face, 'Don't listen to all of what she says...I will explain,' she said quietly. Derek looked just as confused and angry as ever.

'Got our own little soap opera here,' Kate said gleefully, 'Trusler could not be any more obvious. Do you know what it means Derek?' She looked up to him with big eyes, getting no response, 'Oh, I'll tell you. _Wolf hunter._ Argent means ''silver''. Trusler means ''wolf hunter''. Do you see the link here, Derek?'

**_'What?'_** Derek growled, his voice losing its previous softness as his eyes flitted to Faith, 'You're a_ hunter_?'

'No...I mean yes but-'

'You're no better than_ her_,' Derek seethed, looking away to Kate again who was grinning from ear to ear.

'Her and her uncle came here for a reason. It all started with dear sister Laura. We hunters have our connections, and so, of course, they heard of the mysterious goings-on in Beacon Hills. They came here to kill the Alpha. And you, sweetie,' she frowned mockingly.

'How would you know that?' Faith growled, but Derek's voice interrupted her question.

'Is it true?' He spoke quietly.

'What?'

'Is. It. _TRUE!?'_ Derek shouted at her.

Faith found herself jerking away at the tone and loudness of his voice, 'Yes,' she whispered. She couldn't lie to him- he would know. He would hear her heartbeat, and no matter how good she was at controlling it, she found that she couldn't lie around him. The look Derek gave Faith broke her heart. His expression was angry, his face in a scowl, but his eyes...Faith could see the pain and betrayal dimming his normally bright eyes, and it killed her.

'_Aannndddd,_' Kate's voice continued to fill the air, 'her family helped me burn yours. Now, that's a _real_ kick in the balls,' she laughed.

'What?' Faith exclaimed, looking at her completely dumbfounded.

'Don't play dumb, sweetie.'

'I was _eleven_ when that happened. I had nothing to do with that. Not to mention I was living in _Ireland_ at the time! _Most of my family were_' Faith defended herself.

'Oh, I forgot you were just a _child_. Cradle robber much, Derek?'She looked to him, before looking back to Faith, 'Most being the keyword.'

Derek flared his nostrils again as he breathed heavily. He couldn't even look at Faith, so kept his eyes trained on Kate.

'How do you know all this?' Faith growled at the other hunter.

'Who do you think has been helping us?' She answered with her own question, 'I'll leave you two to try kill each other first, then I'll finish off whoever survives,' Kate smirked, sliding the heavy metal door shut behind her.

'Derek, please jus-'

'Shut up, Faith. I don't want to hear it,' Derek cut her off sharply.

Faith continued to plead with him, 'Please just- look, I'm going to keep talking, whether you're listening or not, ' she said decidedly, 'Kate is telling the truth...sort of. I came here to take down the Alpha, and normally any other wolves that are encountered on one of our cases...You happened to be a werewolf, and I needed-I needed to get in with you and Scott, so to speak. To take down the Alpha first, then work my way through.''Know your enemy.'' One of the phrases we learn from a young age. You and Scott would know more than me, regardless if you realised or not. I needed that information. Then-then...I don't know,' she finished with an ashamed whisper, dropping her head down again.

Derek remained silent for a long time, and Faith didn't dare to speak. She hated herself a lot at the minute. She didn't know why she had to go and mess everything up. She knew they needed to approach their situations clinically and unemotionally. Yet here she was with Derek, her bloody _mate. _Of course fate would have to be so wicked and throw them together under such circumstances. Why did he have to be a werewolf? Why did she have to be a hunter? They were their own twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. And what did Kate mean when she said 'Who do you think has been helping us?'

Faith heaved a heavy sigh, twisting her wrists as the silver cut into her raw and red skin, both her mind and body exhausted. Had no one wondered where she was? She knew that it was the last week of school before the break, and they were all probably busy with the Winter Formal which was occurring. Obviously nobody cared about her. Faith had planned that from the start, but there was something about the people in Beacon Hills, and the town itself, that changed her and her views. And it infuriated her to no end how they had done it. She had been to plenty of other towns before and had no problem with ending friendships and the sort.

'Do you hate me?' Faith whispered, turning her head to Derek. He still had that eternal scowl on his face.

Derek sighed, and looked to her, 'As much as I want to...no, I don't. It's the eternal cliché- I _want_ to hate you, but I can't,' he said with no emotion on his face or in his voice, though Faith could swear the scowl softened a little.

Faith smiled a little to herself, 'I really am sorry, Derek, ' she apologized, 'And I know you're probably thinking that I'm still using you, but I swear I'm not now, and I know you can't trust me but...trust me?' She finished on a question.

Derek held a steady gaze with her, but broke it when he answered, 'I can't.'

'Well, at least believe me? Listen to my heart beat- I'm. Not. Using. You.'

'I believe you,' Derek spoke finally.

Faith smiled. As long as he knew that. For now anyway.

Silence once again fell upon the two wolves in the dark, damp room. Though nearly as quickly as it fell a deep howl broke it. Both Faith and Derek's heads snapped up.

'Is that-'

'Scott,' Derek cut her off. He looked to her and a Faith looked to him, and they both let out their own howls. Derek's was deep and bellowing, whereas Faith's was slightly more soothing yet that little bit more powerful.

She sure hoped Scott knew how to find them.

* * *

**So sorry for this really really,really short chapter :s I just wasn't too encouraged because I didn't get a lot of reviews for how long this chapter has been up ): but I want to thank you for the reviews I did get! they really do inspire me and keep me motivated!**

**As for this chapter, I Know Derek and Faith didn't really address the fact she's a hunter, but don't worry-in the next chapter or two the claws will be put haha.**

**anyway, I hope it wasn't too terrible! and bare with me for updates because Im backs t college and my exams start in one week and finish at the end of June D:**

**Please review to tell me what you thought!**

**~capitain**


	18. Out With the Old, In With the New

**So I was so happy after a couple hours of getting three reviews (that never really happens to me haha) and am feeling inspired, so here's another story! Thank you so much for the reviews over the last few chapters- msspicyjalapeno, clairemaurel06 and DCT Won't Forget You Now, ALEX, the Guest reviewer and lilnightmare17- **just about werewolves not being able to get drunk (get ready for my long winded explanation lol, I was waiting for someone to point this out). The only time (as far as I know-and if it's from other lore that wolves can't get drunk, I'm basing my thoughts within the TW-verse) that this is addressed in the show is when Stiles takes Scott to get drunk, and when Scott is still fine, Stiles says maybe it's a werewolf thing, but he doesn't actually know for sure. The bottle of Jack is only half empty, and it is clear Stiles had to have taken a bit since he was completely wasted, and that Scott probably wouldn't have had as much because of this (assuming here, of course). Aswell, Scott is clearly really angry/annoyed in this scene, his mind on Allison and their break up etc. Even if he had been drinking, he has his mind so focused that it would not affect him as much as it should. For Faith, she took a lot of drink in a short period, probably within half an hour since she wasn't at the part that long- a couple of beers and several shots, and I don't know about many people but I would probably be on the floor lol. The reason (I believe) for wolves not getting drunk is to do with the fast healing. Yes, they heal fast, but they don't heal instantly, so she wouldn't be able to get the drink out of her system that quickly, so would have been at least tipsy for a while, which she was. Plus, when around so many drunk people at a party, psychologically you'll feel a little bit more relaxed and nearly even be in a tipsy 'mood' because of everyone else-which would have happened to Faith.** So there's my ridiculously and unnecessarily long explanation :'), but anyway, thank you so much for the review too :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Allison slid into the passenger seat of the sleek, black SUV. She closed the door with a little force, keeping her eyes ahead. She had a hardened expression on her face, her young eyes having witnessed a lot of horrors within a night or two. Some she could accept, some scared her and others...others created rage within in her that had started to bubble after seeing her best friend lying in an induced coma. And her other friend? She was missing. After what Allison had witnessed, she came to the conclusion that Faith was missing. She knew that she was a pretty private person, and she knew what it was like to move around a lot, and she accepted that. Her being gone for a few days without a text seemed normal, but now she started to doubt herself. Had wolves taken her too?

'You getting it now?' Her aunt's voice broke her train of thought, 'It's what they do. And they can't help it.'

Allison swallowed the lump in her throat, keeping her eyes focused in front of her, 'All of them?'

Not once had Scott ever been like what she had just seen nor like the two wolves her aunt kept in the basement. But she seen what they could do and knew Scott could do those things if he wanted to, or was pushed to. They killed people! What did Lydia ever do to any of them? Nothing...maybe it would be better to break things off with him. She knew it was better to. She would have to, eventually. No time like the present, of course.

Kate took a deep breath before answering her, 'Yes, Allison. Even Scott and Faith,' she put the car into gear, pulling out onto the road.

Allison's head whipped around to look at her aunt, 'Faith? What about Faith?' She questioned, her heart beating a little faster.

'You didn't know? I have to give it to her, she fooled a lot of people. I didn't even know that was your friend Faith until earlier. When Derek didn't want his precious mate to be harmed, ' Kate ended on a harsh tone.

'That other wolf-the younger Alpha- that's Faith?'

'Yes, sweetheart. And you seen how she snarled and growled at us-even you, her friend. You've got to understand- they can't. Help. It,' Kate insisted, annunciating each word with a punch for emphasis, successfully planting the seed of doubt into her niece's mind.

* * *

'Scott! Thank God, I'm so happy someone finally found us,' Faith breathed a sigh of relieve. Kate had sent in another hunter to beat answers out of them both and regardless of her Alpha power, she was beaten, bruised and exhausted. She was finally beginning to understand what she used to be like, completely merciless and lacked any empathy. Guilt had began to weigh down on her over the past few weeks, especially since she had got the insight in Derek's kind of world, and a little of Scott's. Right now, however, Faith was just happy to be soon-released from the painful and restricting bonds.

Scott reached up on his toes, breaking the cuff on Derek with a little difficulty, but freed one hand nonetheless. When he stepped away, all three wolves looked to the door as foot steps were echoing off the walls outside. Scott hid near the door, the shadows providing a hidden blanket for him, and Derek put his arm back in place. Faith simply remained the same way she was as the large and heavy door opened. The friction between the floor and the bottom of the door creating a nails-down-the-chalkboard noise, causing the hairs on the back of Faith's neck to raise.

The tall, heavily built man turned on the spotlight, the bright blight blaring in the two wolves' faces. Faith blinked a few times, adjusting to the new, sharp brightness and slowly raised her head to watch the hunter.

'Ready to have more fun?' He said facetiously with a smug smile. He looked down to his fisted hand, and continued to talk, 'To be honest, my knuckles are kinda hurting. So, I brought some help,' he now grinned, whipping out a baseball bat from behind him with his other hand, choosing to go to Derek first, 'I need to warn you, I used to play in college.'

Faith looked past the hunter, seeing the shadow of Scott step out from his hiding place, successfully being quiet for once. Maybe he had started to get the hang of his werewolf enhancements. Faith thanked the heavens the hunter had chosen to start with Derek. He brought the baseball bat right back, and with some force brought it down on Derek-but he got a shock as Derek's hand reached out and grabbed the bat and spoke, 'I brought a little help too.'

The hunter looked behind, shocked, and spotted Scott standing behind him, looking a little menacing. When he looked back around to Derek, he got a fist to the face which sent him back into one of the foundation pillars with a heavy whack, falling to the ground with a thud.

Scott looked up, shocked as well, 'You didn't kill him, did you!?'

'No, I just knocked him out. Even if he was dead, he would've tried to kill you too- and probably succeed too! Now c'mon, Scott,' he ripped off the patch of wires connected to the right of his (deliciously lean and muscled, Faith thought) torso, 'Help me with this.'

'Yeah, I need a little help too-' Faith spoke, but Scott ignored her and talked to Derek.

'No.'

'What?' Derek questioned, looking to Scott with a confused and irritated expression.

'Not until you tell me how to stop Peter,' Scott negotiated.

'You really want to talk about this right_ now_?'

'He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them.'

'So what!?' Derek snapped, glancing to Faith then back to Scott.

'So tell me how to stop them!' His voice raising a little.

'You. Can't! Alright?' Derek snapped again, shaking his hand and rattling the chains roughly against the bars, 'I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of here!' He shook his free hand for emphasis, and shook his bound hand again, 'RIGHT NOW! Get me out right now!' He shouted at the younger beta.

'Promise you'll help me,' Scott said calmly.

'You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend?' Derek spoke quite spitefully, and it shocked Faith.

'We need all the help we can get,' Faith spoke up, interrupting their argument, 'even if it is just one more person.'

Derek turned his anger on Faith, glaring at her as he spoke, 'We could do without your help. I'm sure you'll be just fine with your hunter family and all your little hunter connections- like the Argents for example, how about you start with Kate, huh?' He spat out at her.

Faith looked at him in horror and with hurt, mouth agape, 'All my family are dead, and once again, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH KATE!' She shouted back at him, her short temper getting the better of her.

'Whoa, whoa, what!?' Scott exclaimed, breaking_ their_ argument, 'Hunter family? Hunter connections?'

'Guess she didn't tell you either- she's a hunter. Trusler means 'wolf hunter' apparently.'

'Faith?' Scott looked to her, and she looked away from him, the same feelings she had experienced when Derek found out returning.

'I'm not going to hurt yousins. I just want to take down this Alpha.'

Derek scoffed, still rattling at his chains, 'She wanted to kill you and me, Scott. Guess you didn't know that either?'

Scott looked between the two older wolves, a dumbfounded look on his face.

'Do we really have to talk about this now? Can't we just focus on the Alpha first? You know, the one who's actually been killing people!?' Faith snapped.

Scott, not knowing what to think, nodded, 'Yeah...I guess,' he said. He did find himself having trusted Faith before, and it allowed him to focus on the Alpha for the meantime. Though he was definitely going to find out more soon...

'Scott, get me out now!' Derek snarled, now ignoring Faith again.

'Not. Until. You help me,' he persisted.

'Argh, God, Scott!

'You want me to risk my life for your stupid. Teenage. Crush. That means absolutely nothing!?' His voice got louder as he spoke, rising to a shout by the end, 'You're not ''in love'', Scott. You're sixteen years old! You're a child!'

'Well, apparently Faith's not a child to you,' Scott retorted, 'and she loves you.'

'SCOTT!' Faith screeched. One, for his innuendo about their actions, and two, _for saying that she loved Derek! _She didn't love Derek. She didn't. How would he possible pick up on something like that? Where did he even pull that _from? _His_ ass!? _

'Yeah, well she's fooled you too,' Derek growled quietly, glancing to her to give her an angry yet pained glare.

'Whatever you say. Maybe you're right, then, 'Scott said, looking down to the ground in a thoughtful manner. He paused for a moment, then looked up to Derek, 'But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? Well, he lied,' Scott relayed the information. Paper crinkled as he revealed a scrunched up page with a photo on it. It looked like a news report from what Faith could see, and there was a photo of a dead deer, a spiral etched into its side, 'Remember this?' He questioned the older beta, 'This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?'

'Where did you get that?'

'My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was? Peter's nurse!' Scott told him. With no response from Derek, Scott kept talking, explaining the 'why', 'They brought your sister here so Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and _that's why_ you're going to help me!'

Derek glared at Scott for a long time, breathing heavily through his nose. Scott sighed and turned around with a shrug, 'Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other...'

Faith watched as Derek raised his chained hand as high as he could, and brought it back down in one quick, sharp movement. The rusted handcuff gave way and he jumped down to the ground, rubbing his sore wrist, 'I'll help you.'

Faith began to talk having bit her tongue as they spoke with each other, 'Okay, great, everything's sorted. Now, can you please help me get out of this two sets of handcuffs?' She spoke a little nervously, and struggled at the bonds, but had to stop as the silver seared into her wrist.

Scott hesitated, but moved toward her to break the handcuffs. Derek's arm came out in front of him, and he stumbled backwards as he walked straight into it, 'Leave her.'

'What?' Faith gasped.

'Derek, c'mon, we need her. Plus, she's our friend.'

'She'll probably just get her uncle to kill us after we help take down the Alpha. Leave. Her.'

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Faith hissed, shaking at the bonds again, feeling them give way a little.

Derek turned to face her, 'Does it sound like I am laughing to you?' He snarled.

Faith continued to put all her strength into freeing herself, rage filling up inside her, and she ignored the pain and blood of her wrists, 'What is wrong with you, Derek!?'

'What is wrong with me? I'll fucking tell you what is wrong with me. You weaselled your way into Scott's little 'clique', and somehow weaselled your way into my life too. I bet you got all the information from us, and gave it on to your little hunter friends too. Bet it was the Argents, huh? Was it Kate? You two sure put on a great show-'

'I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER! That was NOT a show, her torturing me!'

'Derek, just let her-' Scott spoke up.

'Shut up, Scott!'He snapped, and continued his reply to Faith, 'You are a complete traitor, Faith. You're just like Kate, except with more of bite. Maybe I should just kill you and become the Alpha to take down my uncle.'

Faith snapped her canines at him, her anger still there, but a new feeling of hurt rising in her now and her eyes began to well up. But she wasn't going to cry. She was sure as hell going to keep herself from crying, 'I'm a complete traitor, huh? Well, Derek Hale, you-you are a complete bastard. You know I'm not planning on hurting anyone but the Alpha, or those who try to hurt me-not now, anyway. I admit the plan was to get rid of the werewolves, specifically the Alpha when we found out about him. But people can change, and though I didn't even think I would change for a million years, let alone for some werewolf guy, I did. And you are lying to yourself now, because you're hurt and angry and need someone to blame, and of course it's me.'

'Shut up,' Derek snapped.

'You know I'm right,' Faith said, speaking a little quieter, trying to collect herself. Now was not the time for them to be fighting- they needed to catch Peter.

Scott pushed his way past Derek to unlock Faith from the sets of hand cuffs, and Derek did not stop him. Faith landed on her two feet, wobbling a little, and rubbed her bloody wrists, 'Thanks, Scott,' she spoke honestly.

'It's fine. If you try to kill me though, I will be fighting back,' he said a little playfully. He seemed to have such a trusting nature, 'Let's go,' he instructed, heading on out in front of them.

'Derek, you said you believed me when I said I wasn't going to kill you,' Faith stated, but Derek remained silent, grabbing his clothes from one of the table. Faith headed over and grabbed her jacket, thankful they didn't throw their clothes away just yet.

'Derek, I'm not going to hurt you, let alone kill you,' Faith spoke quietly, her anger dissipating.

'I know,' Derek spoke.

'Well, sure didn't seem like it two minutes ago in our screeching match in front of Scott,' Faith said matter-of-factly, slowly following out after Scott, Derek beside her, 'You're bi-polar between rage monster and...slightly irritated because of Stiles. Can a mate bond be broken?' She asked out of the blue.#

'What? Why do you want to know?'

'Just...after...everything between us now,' Faith whispered in response.

Derek understood what she meant, and answered her, 'Yeah, it can.'

'Oh...okay,' Faith said, clearing her throat and continuing through the damp tunnel with only a few lights to light the way.

'Ours isn't broken, Faith,' Derek's voice echoed in the tunnel, 'I don't want it to be,' he spoke quietly.

Faith stopped and turned to face him, 'You pretty much wanted me dead in there. You were being a complete asshole to me. Though you kind of were allowed it, you did not have to mention my family,' she snided, feeling a little annoyed again. She was shocked she wasn't tearing his throat out, or Derek was tearing hers out. But maybe it was this mate bond they had, that they knew the true feelings of the other and could not be angry with another...She wasn't sure, but it was her only explanation. Because when she got angry, she wouldn't normally calm down that easy. Especially after such provoking and spiteful things as the things Derek had said to her.

'I'm torn, okay, Faith?' Derek threw up his hands, 'I don't know what to think. I was betrayed by Kate and that nearly ruined me. And you suddenly being a hunter as well, the things she says you have done- I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. But then...I obviously care about you, Faith. You'd be stupid if you didn't believe that at this stage. I've made you my mate, after all. I don't know why, either, but I don't really seem to care. I-I just need time, I think,' he finished.

Faith nodded. She was surprised by how open Derek was being with her, especially after he seemed like he wanted to kill her no more than five minutes ago. Never would she have expected Derek to be the way he was around her at the start. And she felt a little chuffed that he acted like that around her, and not seemingly around anyone else in the same way. So the least she could do, Faith decided, was give him time, some space, whatever. She knew he wasn't really in touch with his emotional side, and she had to give him at least that.

The two older wolves headed out into the woods, Scott waiting ahead for them, 'Finally,' was all he said, and started walking again. Faith was breathing a little heavily, as was Derek, their energy nearly gone from all the torturing, 'Hold...hold on, 'Derek panted as they came up over the leaf covered hill. Derek looked around, still panting, 'Something doesn't feel right.'

'What do you mean?' Scott asked, and the two younger wolves looked around to see what Derek meant.

'I don't know it's...it's kinda like it was t-'

'What..No, don't say too easy!' Scott rushed, 'People say too easy, and bad things happen,' he told them.

Faith rolled her eyes, panting a little less than before having caught her breath, 'Don't be stupid, let's keep going,' she spoke, passing Derek.

'Do you think finding you two was easy?' Scott continued talking, 'Getting away from Allison's dad- none of this has been _easy!_' He exclaimed.

'Fine, you're right,' Derek gave in, following after Faith.

Scott made a dramatic head movement, 'Thank you!'

'Come on, we gotta keep- DEREK!' Faith suddenly shouted, as the familiar sound of an arrow whizzed past and right into his shoulder. He stumbled back, having barely any energy to walk let alone withstand an arrow. Faith rushed with whatever energy she had left toward him.

'Now the leg.'

Faith whipped her head around-she recognized that voice. Some metres away was Kate and...and Allison!? Another arrow flew past and hit Derek in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

'Derek!' She dropped to her knees, 'Allison, what are you doing?' She shouted to her friend, but Allison had a stoic expression on her face and was already reloading her bow.

'Your eyes!'Derek shouted to both Faith and Scott as one of the flare arrows exploded between them. Scott stumbled back and tripped, landing on his back on the ground. Faith had her head down on Derek's chest, his arm over her shoulders to shield them both from the light. Faith quickly sat up, and wrapped her hand around the base of the arrow.

'Just do it,' Derek gritted out. Faith nodded, and in a swift movement pulled out the sharp, silver arrowhead. She did the same to the arrow in his leg, physically feeling his pain and winced. It was like she could feel the razored sides of the arrow tear at the muscle as it was pulled out, but had no wounds. Not contemplating it, she struggled to pull Derek up, but they both eventually got to their feet. She scrambled up to the brow of the hill, pulling Scott up who was still trying to regain his sight. Faith pushed him on, and he quickly followed her lead, both reaching the front of the Hale house on their hands and knees. She stopped to see where Derek was, and tried to scramble back down as quick as she could as he stayed put, too exhausted and injured to move just yet.

Allison and Kate were already closing in on them, and she snarled at them. She was completely hurt by what Allison was doing, but then again she was the hypocrite. Allison passed Derek, then Faith, heading toward Scott.

'Allison, I can explain!' Scott pleaded with her.

'Stop lying,' Allison said sharply, 'For once, stop lying.'

'I was going to tell you the truth at the Winter Formal. I was going to tell you everything. Because...everything that I said, everything that I did-'

'Was to protect me,' Allison cut him off, disbelief lacing her words. Faith stopped and looked over her shoulder to her friend...Or her ex-friend now? She didn't know.

'Yes!' Scott said.

'I-I don't believe you,' She tried to sound confident, but there was a waver in her voice.

'Ah, thank God,' Kate's voice filled the air. Faith looked around infront of her and snarled again at the hunter, pushing herself slowly but surely toward Derek, 'Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself.'

'You-you said we were just going to catch them,' Allison spoke, confused.

'We did that, now we're going to kill them,' Kate raised her gun and shot Derek in the chest. Faith cried out with the Derek's pain, and screeched his name, pulling herself toward him, 'See? Not that hard.'

Faith reached her mate and shook his shoulders, 'C'mon, Derek, c'mon!' She kept chanting at him. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. It couldn't happen over again. It happened to her sister, and it wasn't going to happen to Derek, she wasn't going to let it. She took his hand in hers, taking as much pain as she could. Which turned out to be not a lot.

_'Déplacer,_ Faith (Move, Faith).'

Faith whipped her head around to see her uncle standing over them with a bow and arrow, 'Arnaud! What are you doing!?' She nearly cried.

'_Déplacer, Faith. Maintenant!_ (Now!)'

Faith stared at him, her mouth forming an 'o' shape, 'What are you doing?' She said again, 'You left me for days, weeks even. And you were helping her! Of all people!'

'I told you, Faith. You could do whatever you wanted. I shouldn't have done that, but I did. In fact, I should have killed you when I found you at my brother's home. That's what we're meant to do. You wouldn't have even felt it, you were unconscious. But I didn't. Because I love you too much, my favourite niece,' Arnaud explained to her, 'and I warned you I would do my thing. I came- we came to Beacon Hills to rid of the werewolves. And now you're protecting one. I should have killed him when he came to our cabin.'

'Arnaud, please! Derek and Scott have never hurt anyone!'

'What was it you said to me? Ah, yes, ''it's in their nature''. They've corrupted you.'

'You should know that that isn't true. Look at me! It's not in my nature.'

'Because you've never had a real pack. And now...and now your nature is showing through. If you don't move I'll...I'll kill you too,' Arnaud swallowed, pain in his eyes.

Faith didn't know what to say, what to do. All she could think, all her wolf was thinking, was 'protect Derek'. And she did just that. She shielded him from Arnaud, and her eyes changed to red, teeth extended. She never thought they would be like this. Tonight was just proving how much she really had changed.

'Kate. Arnaud.'

Everyone from the two different situations (except for Derek) looked to see who the voice belonged to.

'I know what you both did,' Allison's father looked between Arnaud and Kate, 'Put the gun and arrow away.'

'I did what I was told to do,' Kate said hoarsely.

'We had to take down the pack,' Arnaud told Chris.

Something clicked with Faith, and she took a sharp breath. 'Who do you think has been helping us?' Arnaud had been the one the whole time. Starting way back with Derek's family. She couldn't believe it- even before she had been to Beacon Hills, Faith would have been shocked. He killed innocent people.

'No one asked you both to murder innocent people. There were children in that house. Ones who were human, 'Chris explained.

Arnaud moved his feet nervously, but still had his bow and arrow poised.

'Look what you're doing, Kate. You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy. No proof he's spilt human blood. And Arnaud- your_ own niece,' _Chris chastised the two younger hunters, 'We go by the code. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.'_

'We hunt those who hunt us,' Allison whispered.

The familiar loud, bang of the gun left a ringing noise in Faith's ears. The bark exploded outwards in a ripple effect behind Kate. She jumped at the shot, and glared at her brother.

'Put the gun down. Before I put you down, ' He threatened.

Arnaud put down his bow and arrow too, although the shot was not aimed at him, he knew that Chris was not one to bluff. Faith let out a relieved sigh, and looked down at Derek, his eyes still closed. But the moment of relief was short. A loud, creaking noise alerted hunters and werewolves alike, and they all looked toward the front door of the Hale house as it slowly opened.

'Allison, get back!' Christ spoke to his daughter, aiming his gun at the door. Faith got up (still standing over Derek protectively) as did Allison and Scott. Everyone who had weapons were aiming at the door, waiting to see what was behind it. Faith caught a scent, and her wolf pushed through again.

'What is it?' Allison asked, her heart beating a mile a minute in fear.

Adrenaline pumped through Faith as she had a new found energy, and growled a response, 'The Alpha.'

Peter left the house with an impossible speed, scoped around the group of people. He confused the lot as they tried to keep up as he whisked past them, and began to take them down one by one by swiping their feet out from underneath them. First Chris, then Arnaud, then Allison, then Scott. Kate and Faith were the last two left standing, and they both panted and whipped around, waiting for him to attack. Faith grunted as a force hit her legs, causing her to fall forward and have the wind knocked out of her. She gasped for air, and the pent up rage finally came through. She was sure what happened, she had completely blacked out for a minute, but the next thing she knew she was on all fours. Not on her hands and feet, but with paws. She had fully shifted into a wolf. An actual wolf. She had never, ever done that before...

Faith shook herself, disorientated for a moment, and regained her composure. She snarled, waiting for Peter to attack Kate who was shouting and provoking him. Sure enough, he appeared next to Kate and grabbed her wrist. He slowly bent her arm back, causing Kate to shoot the remaining bullets in her gun up into the night sky, and with his other hand broke her wrist. She screamed, but was silenced when his hand clasped around her throat. He threw her right into the air that she landed on the porch of the Hale house, momentarily knocked out.

Faith snarled at Peter who now turned to face her. She slowly padded up toward him, head low and growled, ready to pounce. Peter cocked his head at her, watching her, 'My, my. What a beautiful wolf you make, Faith. I guess Derek listened to me and made you his mate, did he? I can smell him all over you.'

Faith snarled at him again at the mention of her mate, saliva dripping from her fangs.

'Too bad he doesn't seem like he's going to survive. Don't worry, I can make you part of my pack,' Peter growled at her, preparing himself for a fight he knew she would put up.

Faith pushed off from her back paws, the power in her hind legs sending her at some speed toward the other Alpha. She jumped at him, front paws pushing him down onto his back. Peter remained in his human form, and his hands pushed up against her throat, struggling to keep her back. She choked against his hands, but forced her head as close to his throat as possible, teeth snapping shut. Faith had Derek's power, but with him weakening, she was losing some strength. That was all it took for Peter push her off him, and she landed on her side, rolling down the hill. She quickly got up again, shaking the leaves off her pelt, and scanned for Peter. Coward, she thought to herself. She trotted up to the front of the house, eyes sharp and observing.

Allison managed to get herself up, and grabbed her bow and arrow. She was wary of the large wolf Faith had become for a moment, but when she didn't growl at her, she stayed close to her. The two of them watched for Peter, but he didn't attack them again. He whisked past Allison and Faith, and had grabbed Kate, dragging her into the house.

'No!' Allison screamed and ran in after him. Faith bounded after her, mentally screaming 'Don't!' but all that came out were barks and howls. She stopped beside Allison, growling as he had Kate's back to him, hand at her throat. She knew all too well what that was like... Another set of footsteps caused Faith to look behind her. It was Arnaud. He stopped, shocked, and raised his bow at Faith. She bowed her head and whimpered, hoping he would recognize her-which he seemed to do. He walked up and stopped beside the two girls, pointing the arrow at Peter.

'She is beautiful, Kate,' Peter addressed Allison's aunt, 'and I see you have your boyfriend here too. Remember how much fun you two had together? Hunting werewolves, burning my family alive-such a cute romance,' he chided with a hatred in his tone.

'Let her go,' Arnaud said lowly, but Peter ignored him.

'She looks like you,' Peter continued to talk about Allison, 'but probably not as damaged.'

Allison was breathing quickly, taking shallow breaths. Faith could smell the fear off her, and stayed close to her, feeling a need to protect her friend who had nothing to protect herself with. Arnaud pulled back the string of the bow, aiming the arrow at Peter.

Peter lolled his head and raised his eyebrow, 'Seriously? You don't think I'm quick enough to move when you release that arrow, which will most certainly hit Kate?' He somewhat threatened. Arnaud flared his nostrils, bow and arrow still poised, but did not let the arrow go.

'I'm going to give you a chance to save her, Kate. Apologize,' Peter ordered her, 'Say you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six. Long. Years. Say it - And I'll let her live.'

Kate gasped at the air, heart beating fast. She swallowed heavily, eyes watering. She was completely and utterly under Peter's control, 'I'm sorry,' she managed out. Allison was now crying, but tried to remain strong. Faith could sense her feelings, and growled at Peter.

Nobody moved for a moment, but then Peter pulled his hand to the sound, his claws ripping open the delicate flesh of Kate's throat. The blood splattered over the walls and the windows, and she fell down to the ground with a lifeless thud. Allison gasped and ran forward to her aunt, but stopped in front of her, gasping in shock and despair.

Faith had bounded after Allison, stopping at the sight of Kate.

'Oh, Faith, don't think I've forgotten about your uncle. He's just as responsible.'

Faith turned around to see Arnaud in the exact same position as Kate. She whimpered as he choked and was gripping Peter's arm for air.

'Maybe he can do better. Say you're sorry. Say it!' He ordered Arnaud.

Faith was sure she would have tears streaming down her face if she weren't fully changed. All she could do was whimper and whine, calling out to her uncle. Arnaud had tears in his eyes, '_Je t'aime, petit loup,'_ he whispered to her, 'I'm sorry,' he choked out. Faith knew Peter was going to kill him regardless if it was sincere or not, but she launched herself at him, hoping to stop him from killing him. Faith sank her teeth into his leg, but he was already tearing at Arnaud's throat and, he too, fell to the ground with a dead thud. Faith immediately released his leg, and lay down next to Arnaud's body. The heavy stench of blood filled her sensitive noise, and she let out a loud, pained howl. She nuzzled into his back hoping, just hoping he wasn't dead. But when she continued to nudge him and he still did not move, she knew. Faith lay next to him for a short moment, howling again with her ears down against her head.

'I don't know about you two, but those_ apologies-_ they just didn't sound sincere.'

The sound of Peter's voice caused an inexplicable anger within Faith, and she got up and turned to him. Her ears were flat back against her head in anger this time, and she snarled and growled like she had never snarled and growled before. She had barely time to let his death sink in before he was speaking again, and she was furious. Murder burned in her fiery eyes and she felt her strength grow. Peter stalked toward Allison, but a snarl from Scott stopped him. He turned his head to look at the beta, then to the other side where Derek had appeared.

Faith howled a little at Derek, relief flooding her for a minute. He looked a little shocked for a moment at seeing her in such a form, but his hand reached out and stroked the fur on her back as she had made her way toward him and stood next to him. Peter was still glaring at the two, and growled at all three of them then. The three snarled in response, as they all stood, ready to fight.

'Run,' Scott instructed Allison, and she did exactly just that.

Derek and Scott both came at Peter from both sides. He reached up and grabbed both of them by their tops, throwing them back against the wall. Faith took her turn and leapt up for his throat, but he was prepared and shoved her back into the staircase. She whimpered as she hit her back and landed on the ground in a mess of tail and paws. Getting on all fours again, she snarled at Peter. Derek swiped at Peter, which he easily ducked, and he reached under and pushed his body up into the roof, dust from the plaster falling around them from the force. Derek landed face down with a heavy whack, and Peter kicked him over the table back into the wall.

It angered Faith, and she managed to knock Peter forward onto his stomach when she pounced on him. Her long, pointed and razor sharp teeth tore into his shoulder and she ripped a chunk from him. He howled out in pain and rolled over, claws sinking into her side and pushing her into the wall. She howled and whined with the pain, feeling the warm, sticky liquid matt her fur. She couldn't move for a few moments, needing the time to heal and give her more energy. As she was doing this, Scott took his chance to leap onto Peter's back, hoping to take him by surprise. But Peter was a wolf from birth and knew how to use his senses, so simply bent forward and pulled Scott over his uninjured shoulder and threw him to the ground. He grabbed the collar of his top and pulled him back along the floor until he slid into the wall of the room.

Derek had gotten up again and ran toward his uncle. He pushed himself up and around into a back flip, kicking him up the face so he stumbled back. Faith had to appreciate the style of his fighting for a moment before focusing back on eliminating the older Alpha. She growled and paced around the two as they fought, waiting for her opportunity to attack. Peter elbowed Derek in the face, bringing him to his knees. Peter then grabbed his wrist, and brought his elbow down heavy on Derek's back, causing him to fall flat onto his stomach. Faith winced at the pain and the crack of his back, but already Peter was lifting him again, and he threw him so he crashed into Scott.

Faith was ready to pounce, but stopped as his wolf tried to get through, distorting his face into the ugly monster he was, almost like it was reflecting what he was like on the inside. Peter seemed to compose himself, and she sank her teeth into the soft flesh and muscle of his leg. He stumbled back, clasping at his thigh, and again his face changed shape. With his other leg he kicked Faith square in the side, so she landed in a mess next to Derek and Scott.

Derek got up again, running across the burnt and dusty furniture. He projected himself off the last table, but Peter simply caught him mid-air and threw him to the ground. Scott ran at Peter next, head first into his torso. Peter stopped him and wrapped his arms around the young beta, holding him in place as he kneed his stomach over and over again. Scott dropped to the wooden ground, coughing as the air was literally hit out of him. He got up, but Peter shoved him into the wall. Faith was impressed when Peter aimed a hit at Scott, but he ducked behind him and shoved him into the wall instead. He punched and kicked the older Alpha in the small of the back repeatedly, hindering him for a moment. But Peter turned around and grabbed Scott by the throat. Scott punched his face side to side, the wolf forcing its way through as Peter began to shift. Scott was thrown back and landed on Faith, who snapped and got up on all fours, pushing Scott away from her with her hind leg.

Faith was ready to attack Peter again, but froze a little in fear as Peter gave into his wolf. He began to grow in size, his leather coat ripping at the seams. The sight was horrible, and Faith sure hoped she did not look like him at all. Fully transformed, Peter was horrendous. He looked like a mutilated wolf- his face was that of a wolf, with blaring red eyes, but the rest of him...He was some sort of wolf-monster hybrid, his pelt as black as the night that loomed over them all. He resembled the form of a wolf, but was able to stand on two legs as a human, though slightly hunched over.

Scott ran toward Peter in his full form, but he had no hope from the moment he thought of attacking him. Peter easily lifted him up and threw him out the window, the glass shattering around him. Faith had the same stupid idea as Scott and followed suit, but was thrown out the window aswell, landing on top of Scott. He shoved her off him and they both regained their stance. Peter jumped out the window too, and grabbed Scott by the lapels of his jacket. He held the beta out infront of him, snarling in his face. Scott snarled back, refusing to submit, and pushed himself off Peter's chest into a back flip and landed on his two feet. The Alpha stumbled back with the force of the kick. This angered him further, and he prepared to launch himself at the two young wolves.

Blaring lights blinded all three of them for a moment, and a car horn blasted loud into the snarls and growls of the wolves. The three wolves, plus Allison, looked to see Jackson's silver Porsche, and Jackson and Stiles appeared from within. Stiles had a beaker in his hand, and when he threw it at Peter, Faith recognized it to be a Molotov Cocktail. The werewolf caught the bomb in his hand easily, and snarled at the human, raising his arm to throw it back.

'Ohhh, damn,' Stiles spoke nervously, shuffling back.

'Allison!' Scott shouted and grabbed her bow and arrows, throwing it to her. She caught the bow and was already drawing another arrow. She aimed and released the silver arrow, and it pierced the beaker, the glass shattering, and the bomb was set off. Peter howled as his whole arm lit up in flames, trying to shake them off him. Jackson took the other Molotov bomb and threw it at the burning Alpha, his whole body lighting up with a red and orange glow. He continued to howl in pain, so loud that Faith could nearly feel the fur and skin being burnt off him. He stumbled forward toward Allison, and Scott shouted, 'No!' at him, running up and kicking him backwards. Peter fell backwards, clawing his way away from them down the hill into the forest. Peter sat up on his knees, returning to his human form. He choked and gasped for air, raising to his knees to look at his burnt arms. The smell of burnt flesh, and the look of the black and red skin peeling away from the bone was enough to make Faith gag, and she looked away, only looking back when she heard the muffled thud of his body hitting the damp, leafy ground.

Everyone stopped and stared, the realization hitting that they had taken down the murdering Alpha.

Allison slowly rose to her feet, and slowly walked toward Faith. She stopped infront of her, and reached her hand out to the wolf. Faith rubbed her head into her hand, loving the feeling and glad that her friend didn't want to kill her, for the moment anyway. Allison made a noise like a strangled laugh, and brushed on past her to Scott, who was panting on his hands and feet. Allison knelt down next to him, her hand under his chin lifting his face up to hers. She slowly lowered her lips to his and kissed him, and Scott's wolf faded away until he was his normal self again.

Faith let them have their moment when she noticed Derek slowly stalk out of the house. He stopped next to his dying uncle, one foot on either side of his burnt and smoking body. He knelt down on one knee, his claws out.

Scott soon noticed, and hurriedly ran over to him, 'Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?'

Derek breathed heavily, closing his eyes momentarily. Faith slowly padded until she was infront of him, but he paid no heed to her.

'You've...already...decided,' Peter's strangled voice filled the air, 'I can smell it on you!' He managed to growl.

Derek snarled and lifted his hand high into the air.

'Wait! No, no! Don't!' Scott shouted, but it was too late. Derek had brought his had down across Peter's neck, ripping open his throat. His eyes faded from red, and Faith whined, padding back up to where the others were. Derek's shoulders heaved as the power surged in him-Faith could feel it. He slowly stood to his feet, and looked over his shoulder, 'I'm the Alpha now,' he growled, the powerful wolf echoing and changing his voice. He looked menacing and scary, even for Faith, and she whimpered a little again as he asserted his dominance to them all, his electric blue eyes burning into a blaring red.

* * *

Everyone dissipated when they heard sirens in the distance. Allison left with her father, Scott left with Stiles, Jackson backed his car into the woods, and Faith hid with Derek-still stuck fully transformed. The police spent a long while at the house, and Faith pushed her head into Derek's side as she witnessed the two, black body bags being taken out. They set up yellow tape, indicating the crime scene, but finally left. Derek headed back to his old house, Faith following him. For whatever reason, he headed upstairs into his room, and sat down on his bed. Derek had one elbow on each leg, his head resting on clasped hands. Faith lay down on her belly infront of him, raising her eyes to catch his gaze.

'How did you do that, Faith? Why, more importantly?' Derek questioned. Faith yipped, and he seemed to understand her 'I don't know' response. Derek sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, 'You're stuck now, aren't you?'

Faith whimpered and threw her head up then down, indicating a yes.

'Alright, just...just think of being human. Just imagine yourself transforming. Close your eyes to do it,' Derek instructed Faith. She did as she was told, and tried to imagine the fur disappearing, her hind legs lengthening into normal legs, and her paws turning back into hands and feet. She willed herself to change, and suddenly blacked out for a second. She woke up seconds later, a huddled, naked mess on the ground. Derek was staring at her with an awe and confused ridden expression. Faith pushed herself up on her hands, and breathed a sigh of relief. But realization hit when she was completely naked.

Faith stood up and put her hand over Derek's eyes, pushing his head to the side as she climbed under his bed covers and wrapped the sheets around her body.

'Give me your jacket!' Faith hissed.

'No. No one gets my jacket,' Derek said in a serious tone, but Faith could sense he was playing with her.

'Derek! Do you expect me to walk around with a sheet wrapped around me!? Give me your jacket or something to wear!'

'No,' Derek replied simply, turning around to face her, a subtle smirk playing on his lips. Faith snarled at him and reached for his jacket, but he quickly jumped up from the bed.

'DEREK!' She shouted at him. She got up off the bed, and ripped his bed sheets into a smaller size. She wrapped it tight around her body, creating a make shift wrap dress, 'Give me something now!'

Derek rolled his eyes to heaven, and shrugged off the heavy jacket. Faith snatched it from his hands, and put the heavy thing on, the leather reaching mid thigh on her. She zipped it up, and forced out a, 'Thank you'.

They were both silent for a short minute until Derek broke the silence, 'Your wolf is beautiful.'

'Trying to butter me up with compliments now?' Faith huffed, glaring at him.

Derek lost his teasing tone, 'I'm serious. You're silver. Literally, silver. I've never seen that before. Both Laura and...Peter were black,' he struggled out his uncle's name.

'Yeah, well, you won't be seeing it anytime soon. I don't even know what happened, I just needed to protect you then Peter was attacking and then-and then he killed...he killed my uncle,' the memory flooded back to her, having been forced to repress her grief. She stared at the ground, her eyes welling with tears. She stumbled back until the back of her knees hit the bed, and she sat down on it, 'He killed Arnaud, Derek. He ripped open his throat,' she began to cry, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks. Derek sat down next to her, feeling his mate's distress and pain. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. He rested his chin on her head as sobs escaped her and caused her whole body to shake. It wasn't long, but she cried until she could cry no more, her eyes red and sore from the tears.

'I'm sorry, Faith,' Derek said quietly.

'I'm sure you are,' Faith said sarcastically, 'an eye for an eye. You're probably glad.'

Derek sighed as he knew the argument was just beginning, 'I did want revenge on those who killed my family. But then I would never wish that pain on the family of whoever killed mine. Allison and especially you. You don't think I don't feel your pain? You've got to understand we're connected now, Faith, and I know what you're feeling, okay? I would honestly rather have him alive if it meant I didn't have to see you like this,' he said annoyed, but honestly.

Faith sniffed and sat up from him, wiping away the tears. Derek was telling the truth, and she understood his clear reasoning. But where were they at with each other now? Did he still need time? Because Faith certainly knew she needed some space now...

'Let me see your eyes,' Faith said, taking his cheek in her hand and pulling his face until he was looking at her.

Derek stared at her, giving her what she asked. The pale green flickered to a bright, burning red, 'They're different,' he said quietly.

'But still beautiful, 'Faith said with a smile. Derek froze at those words...He had heard them before, and it resurfaced old memories that he did not want to remember. He closed his eyes and looked away from her.

'What happens now?' Faith asked.

Derek shrugged, 'I need time to...adjust. To sort out things- a new home for one.'

Faith nodded, 'Well, it's the winter break now. Plus, I need to go visit Lydia and...and sort things out about Arnaud. They're going to place me in fucking care, aren't they?' Faith sighed, 'I'm seventeen and a half! What's six or seven months difference going to make? Eugh!' She exclaimed, getting up and pacing up and down the room, 'I don't even know, anymore...I'll guess I'll head to the station tomorrow. Anyway...When will I see you again?' She questioned, raising her gaze to Derek. He got up and shrugged one more.

'Whenever we're both ready, I guess.'

'God, I hate those kind of answers,' Faith sighed, but wasn't taking a dig at Derek, 'I'll see you whenever then. I'm going to go home, I'm freezing my ass here.'

Derek nodded, 'I'll see you whenever.'

Faith didn't know whether to hug him or what, so went with the safer option and just walked away, but she barely got five steps before Derek grabbed her arm and turned her around. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. He lowered his head to hers, and his lips made contact against her rosy ones. Faith melted into him, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. His lips were soft and inviting and warm. The kiss was gentle and loving, a complete contrast to the last kiss or kisses they had in this room. Derek pulled back, pressing a kiss to her forehead, 'I'm glad you're okay-as okay as you can be, anyway,' he told her gently.

Faith offered a weak smile, 'I'm glad you're okay too,' she told him as he released her from his arms. She smiled again over her shoulder at him as she left the room, making her way home.

* * *

Faith had showered and changed into warm pyjamas when she arrived home, dirty and dishevelled. She was about to go to bed when Arnaud's scent caught her attention. She made her way into his room, standing in the middle of it and taking everything in. The room was neat and tidy which was just so Arnaud. Everything reminded her of him from the décor to the few photos he had for 'show'. Tears were welling in her eyes again, and she quickly left and returned to her own room. Faith snuggled under the covers, exhausted from the past few days she had, but sleep did not come easy. The gears in her mind were chugging away. She didn't know how she was coping with Arnaud's death. She had lost her last remaining relative, and she was sure she would have been having a mental break down. But instead, her thoughts kept drifting back to Derek. He was an alpha now. He was more powerful now, even more powerful than Faith by the sexist laws of nature, and she didn't know how she felt about it. On one hand she loved the new power she too had got from his transformation and how they could protect each other better now, but then again it scared her a little. All his emotions would be heightened with this new power at the start, and she had already sensed his longing for a pack. Not only that, she wasn't going to see him for God knows how long.

Faith tried to comfort herself with the fact that Derek reacted pretty well to her being a hunter-eventually. Maybe he was the sort of guy to get it out in one go, and she liked that fact and clung to that belief. She didn't want him hating her, but maybe after the events that occurred tonight had shown him that he really didn't want to lose her. That's what she hoped. Her thoughts continued to drift until the sweet darkness of sleep overcame them, and she fell into a well wanted slumber.

* * *

**A whopping 10k chapter o.o That is the longest chapter I have ever written, and let me tell you that took forever. So that was the end of season one! :O I'll tell you now I will definitely be doing season 2 (not sure about season 3a and 3b yet) and will be continuing it within this fic. I will either get the story up on Monday, or a week away from now. Those 10,000 words drained me haha.**

**I hate this ending (as usual) but I rewrote it so many times, and when I was finally happy with a half decent one, guess what happened? My internet crashed. Set me back 2000 bloody words! I was fuming so just let the words flow and this was the result. I also apologize for any mistakes because of that, but right now I'm ready to drop dead since it is way after midnight again :') I may change this in the future (probably not) but I will indicate in the current chapter if I do edit it. **

**I just want to explain with Faith's full wolf form that because of Faith's and Derek's mate bond that's why they could understand each other, because when Malia was a coyote she wouldn't exactly respond to questions etc. and neither did Peter, but that's why Faith does with Derek.**

**Derek's really open with Faith in this chapter, and quite forgiving too. Now I know this may seem OOC for him, but when you think about, it is also kind of not? :') He's had time with Faith and actually began to care for her more than just a friend or pack member. They're also mated so have that bond as well, and they sense each other very well, and Derek knows he can trust her (well, not at the minute, but don't worry ;o) and after so many years of bottling up his feelings, it's a relief for him to let it all out. Plus, look at the way he acted with Jennifer, so he can be nice and teasing like he was for the split second he was with Faith in this chapter. I still hope it's pretty believable, especially after all they've been through, I think he's just glad his mate is okay and has given him kind of a reality check when it comes to Faith. **

**Anyway, please, please, please review for this chapter especially! It took me forever but I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter because the last one was so short, and let me know what you think of everything that's happened!**

**Thank you so much for all your support so far!**

**~capitain**


	19. Aftermath

**So sorry, had at least two exams each week for the past few weeks ): Anyway, t****hank you so much for the reviews, they really made me extra happy this time- ALEX, IWishIWasAWerewolf, DCT Won't Forget You Now, AeydenOrion!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Faith was currently residing within Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. It was a little over a week, nearing the end of Winter break, after... Derek...

_**'What?'** Derek growled, his voice losing its previous softness as his eyes flitted to Faith, 'You're a hunter?'_

_'No...I mean yes but-'_

_'You're no better than her.'_

_...'I don't know what to think. I was betrayed by Kate and that nearly ruined me. And you suddenly being a hunter as well, the things she says you have done- I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. But then...I obviously care about you, Faith. You'd be stupid if you didn't believe that at this stage. I've made you my mate, after all. I don't know why, either, but I don't really seem to care. I-I just need time, I think,' _

After Peter...

_'Too bad he doesn't seem like he's going to survive. Don't worry, I can make you part of my pack.'_

_'Oh, Faith, don't think I've forgotten about your uncle. He's just as responsible. Maybe he can do better. Say you're sorry. Say it!'_

After Arnaud...

___Je t'aime, petit loup,'_ he whispered to her, 'I'm sorry.'

_... He too, fell to the ground with a dead thud._

Faith jerked awake as the memory quickly became all too real and intense, as if she were living through it once again, and drew a few shaky breaths. The same memory recurred each night in her dream, but slowly she began to stop herself from waking up screaming.

_'**ARGH!**' Faith screamed in distress, bolting upright in the unfamiliar sheets. She panted heavily, a sheen of sweat all over her body, and she braced herself up with her two hands. She tried to steady her heart and her breaths, but failed, and began to breathe quicker, causing herself to gasp for air. Stiles had slept on the ground beside her on an ir mattress, giving her the bed for the meantime. He clambered onto his bed, taking Faith's face in his hands, 'Hey, Faith! Look at me!' He said surprisingly calmly, his voice steady and relaxing. But still Faith heaved quick and heavy breaths, her chest rising and falling at a frantic pace._

_'I can't-I mean- air,' She stuttered out, feeling dizzy from what felt like the lack of oxygen. Her knuckles turned white as she fisted the sheets of the bed tightly, frozen to the spot. Her throat was tight, like there was a ball blocking her airway and she gasped for air still._

_'Faith. Look-at-me,' Stiles' punctuated yet still calmly. Faith forced herself to look up to his dark eyes, her breathing still ragged._

_'You're fine, Faith, alright? It's only a dream. It can't hurt you anymore. I've got you safe, okay? So just slowly take a deep breath, you are fine- it's just a panic attack,' he repeated to her._

_Faith listened to him and really tried to do what he asked, and eventually she could feel herself calming, her pulse lowering and air flowing into her lungs. She sighed heavily, finally feeling like she was receiving enough oxygen. But when that happened, the waterworks began. A sob racked through her body and buried her face in the juncture between Stiles' neck and shoulder. Stiles' wrapped his arms around his friend, supporting her as she continued to shake with the heavy cries. _

_'He-s-he's really gone, Stiles. And it's-it's m-my fault!' Her words muffled as she spoke against his shoulder, 'And Derek's gone for g-god knows how long, 'cause of me.'_

_'It'll get better- you will be okay,' Stiles told her, still holding onto her. He didn't tell her that it was okay- because it wasn't. He didn't tell her she was okay-because she wasn't. He didn't lie to her, and instead focused her on the future. Right now, he could relate to the heartache and pain, but time did heal, and that was what she needed-time._

_ Stiles had never believed he would see Faith like this. The whole time he had known her, which had been a good lock of months now, she seemed composed (apart from a few outbursts of anger) and completely under control. She had been pretty distant at the start, but the more they got sucked into the supernatural world, Stiles could see past her façade and he knew she really wasn't all that bad._

_Faith pushed herself off of Stiles, her sobs stopping and instead sniffed every know and then, tears still staining her face, 'How would you know?' She said out of the pain she was feeling, though she knew Stiles was just trying to make her feel better, 'Have you had anyone murdered?' She spoke rhetorically._

_'No. But there was cancer. My mom,' Stiles began to admit to her. It caused Faith to stop for a moment- she didn't know anything about his mom, and his revelation shocked her, 'She wasn't ripped out of your life like your family was. Her death was a lot slower. The cancer ate away at her, her body, her memory...She even called Scott by my name once. When I was standing right next to her,' his voice broke a little and he looked away from her, 'to answer your question,' he continued, 'no, I haven't. But I know real heartache and pain, Faith. And I'm just trying to help. I can't imagine what it's like for someone to be murdered in my family. But can you imagine being helpless for weeks, months? I knew my mom was dying, and yet I couldn't do anything for her, I couldn't make her better. We had so much time as she slowly began to fade away from us, and there was nothing anybody could do. Not even those so called ''specialists''...,' he trailed off, finishing his revelation._

_'Stiles,' Faith breathed with sadness, new tears wetting her cheeks but rather for Stiles this time, than herself. She hugged her friend again, and after another silent moment, they returned to their own beds (well, one bed and one air mattress) and both fell asleep, a lot closer in their friendship with each other than they were before._

An awful smell burned its way through Faith's nostrils, causing her to flare them at the sudden stench. It was metallic and sterile, with a bit of sickness and a hint of death all rolled into one. Raising her eyes to the area in front of her, what she saw only confirmed what she was thinking. She was still at the hospital with Stiles. Faith rose to her feet, shoving Stiles' legs off her own, and raised her arms into the air, stretching out her whole body. Sitting in such an awkward position to sleep on the utterly factory and cold waiting chairs surely took its toll on her. Not to mention Stiles' heavy legs resting across her lap.

Faith looked over her shoulder, back to the sleeping Stiles. Her rough shove didn't wake him up at all, and instead he smacked his lips together in a kissing manner. Faith rolled her eyes to heaven, and turned around to see Scott's mom. She smiled at her, which she returned, 'You should really go home and get some sleep-proper sleep,' Melissa told her.

_'So, as far as I can see, you should be pretty well sorted for emancipation, since all your relatives are dead,' the attorney told Faith. Her emotionless façade cracked a little when he put it so bluntly, and she could see out of the corner of her eye Sheriff Stilinski frown in disapproval. But Faith said nothing, even though on the inside she felt like someone was slowly clawing away at her heart. It wasn't what she expected to feel. She was preparing herself for the heart ripping moment of realization. But that didn't happen. It was a lot slower and evidently more painful. Little bits of her heart and her happiness were clawed away, slowly breaking her down. _

_Regaining her composure, Faith nodded, 'Okay.'_

_'Until then, we'll need someone to sign for you temporarily...' He trailed off, filing through more of the papers in his briefcase._

_'I'll do it,' Sheriff Stilinski piped up. Faith raised her head in confusion, 'She gets on well with my son and she's familiar with our home. I think it's best she's somewhere where she can find...comfort,' he tried to pick his words._

_The attorney nodded, 'Well, I don't see why there should be much of a problem. If you'd just follow me through here, we can get everything sorted and checks done etcetera, etcetera,' he told the sheriff. _

_'You should go on home with Stiles, Faith. Get some rest, alright?' the sheriff told her. She nodded and gave him a grateful smile, wandering out to the main desk to find Stiles' shuffling on his feet. _

_He grinned at her in an attempt to cheer her up, holding out his arm in a chivalrous and gentlemanly way, 'Mademoiselle.'_

_Faith couldn't help the little quirk of her lips as she linked her arm through his, 'Thanks, Stiles.'_

'Yeah, I know...can't really go anywhere, though. Staying with Stiles for the meantime,this past week just,' Faith spoke, giving another weak smile.

Melissa had an all-knowing and sympathetic expression when Faith spoke. She knew how hard it must really be for Faith, even though she did not know the details of what exactly went down at the Hale House. But she knew enough from what Scott had mentioned of her and from seeing the young girl herself. She certainly did not have an easy life and still she put on that strong exterior.

Lydia's dad interrupted their silent moment when he came out of Lydia's private room. He stopped beside Melissa and pointed a finger to Stiles, 'He's been here all night?'

_'We've_ been here all _weekend,_'Faith corrected and answered him. Stiles continued to mumble in his sleep then spoke quite loudly as a cleaner was near him, 'You're dirrtyy!' and giggled. Giggled. Faith laughed a little and walked on down and around the corner to the vending machine, searching in her pockets for change.

'Whatcha gettin'?' Stiles' sing song voice spooked Faith and she cursed him, her hand coming up to her chest.

'Swear to God, Stile. You scared the shit out of me.'

'Hey, you're the big Alpha female, shouldn't you be able to sense me with your wolfy senses?' He chimed, wriggling his eyebrows.

Faith shook her head and rolled her eyes, 'How come they have all these crappy bars? Payday? What the hell is a ''Payday''? And Hershey's is disgusting, don't even get me started on Reese's. Eugh,' she bantered playfully.

Stiles held his hand up to his heart and stumbled back, feigning horror, 'I'm sorry, Faith. We can no longer be friends. Reese's Peanut Buttercups were sent to us mere mortals from the heavens above. You do not dishonour our good god, Reese,' he joked.

'Whatever,' Faith laughed playfully, punching in the buttons to get a Dove bar.

Stiles put in his own money, opting for Reese's, giving her a look with raised eyebrows. The rough, metal coil slowly released the sweet, but it got stuck. He pressed the buttons a few more times, but let out a defeated groan when it did not budge.

'Seems you've displeased the almighty god, _Reese_,' Faith teased, opening her bar and taking a seductive, triumphant bite.

Stiles glared at her, refusing to lose their little battle, and shook the vending machine. He banged on the glass front, but to no avail. He growled in anger and put his hands on the top of the machine, giving it a good few shakes. Faith laughed as she watched him, grinning the whole time. Another few forceful shakes later, Stiles believed he had succeed,but was he wrong. Slowly the machine began to tip, until it gained some momentum and it fell forward with a loud crash, the glass front shattering.

Faith jumped back and covered her mouth and snorted in laughter when Stiles made a dramatic jump back, his arms spread out as if that was really going to help him stop it from falling.

'You could have easily prevented that, y'know! Wolfy strength and all!' Stiles exclaimed, but Faith shrugged her shoulders and grinned, climbing over the top of the vending machine to stand next to him on the other side.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Faith smirked, but broke off a piece of her bar for him, 'I'm not that cruel; revel in the greatness that is Dove chocolate,' she laughed again, handing him the pieces. Stiles grumbled but took the chocolate, mournfully eating them yet enjoying the chocolate nonetheless.

An incredibly loud and piercing scream echoed through the cold and sterile corridors of the hospital.

'Lydia...? Lydia!' Stiles shouted and ran back toward her room, Faith hot on his heels.

Both Melissa and Lydia's father were rushing into her room, but Stiles pushed through them into the adjoining bathroom of her room. The shower was still running, but there was no figure under the water and the window was wide open.

Lydia was gone.

They all filed out of her room (Stiles grabbed her old gown on the way out), and no more than twenty minutes later had the Sheriff and a few others shown up.

'Where do you think she's gone?' Faith asked Stiles, following behind his dad, Scott's mom and Lydia's dad.

'I have no idea. Where would she want to go? It's not the full moon tonight. God knows what's going on in her mind,' Stiles said worriedly.

'...Okay, let's get an APB out on a sixteen year old redhead. Any other descriptors?' Sheriff Stilinski looked to Lydia's father.

Stiles walked ahead of Faith, interrupting their conversation, 'She's five foot three, has green eyes, fair skinned and her hair is actually strawberry blonde,' he stated.

The three adults and Faith just stared at Stiles. Boy, was he in love with Lydia.

'Is that right?' the sheriff asked but did not require an answer. He grabbed the back of Stiles' neck (to which he let out an 'arghh') and pulled him along the corridor, but Faith listened in on the conversation from where she stood.

'What the hell are you still doing here?'

'Providing moral support?' Stiles offered, his voice rising at the end.

'Uh-huh. How about you provide your ass back home, to where you should be. And for goodness sake, Faith doesn't need to be here, or did you forget how her uncle had been attacked by an animal? And that the funeral is tomorrow?' He quizzed rhetorically.

Stiles clicked his tongue and nodded, ''Kay, I can do that too,' he spoke, getting a shove forward. Faith quickly followed after him, out to his parked jeep.

'Do you wanna go home?' He asked her as they left the hospital-his father's words must have been playing on his mind.

'I'm fine. We need to try and find Lydia,' she told him, smiling, though it wavered a little this time.

Faith climbed into the back of the jeep, Scott already in it, followed by Stiles.

'This was the one she was just wearing?' Scott asked Stiles, to which he nodded, 'I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her-not again,' he said and took a sniff of her gown, handing it back to Faith, who did the same.

Stiles started the engine and it choked to life. Turning on the lights, he jumped as Allison stopped short in front of the vehicle.

'What are you doing here?' Scott asked her through the rolled down window, 'Someone's going to see us.'

'I don't care, she is my best friend and we need to find her before they do.'

'I can find her before the cops do,' Scott reassured her.

'She's not on about the cops, Scott,' Faith piped up, and Allison nodded.

'How about before my father does?'

'He knows?' Stiles questioned, and Allison nodded.

'I just saw him, and three other guys, leave my house in two SUVs,' she told the three of them.

'Come on, then. We need to get to her soon,' Faith ordered.

Scott opened the door, sitting back to allow Allison to join Faith in the back of Stiles' jeep.

* * *

'She came _here?_' Stiles doubted Faith and Scott, turning to face them with a questioning expression.

'Yeah, Stiles. It's where the scent leads. I doubt two of us would be wrong,' Faith answered. He held up his hands in defence at her sudden snappy nature. She wasn't really annoyed at him, she just did not want to be here. It had been just a week since everything happened, and the thing that bothered her most was Derek. Everyone else didn't seem to dwell on the fact she was a pretty ruthless hunter- was, being a key word- and none of them had really mentioned it in a bad light. But even though she understood where Derek was coming from, and knew he 'need time', she still wished he had contacted her, at least once. Faith knew he was somewhere near- still in Beacon Hills at least- as she sensed him around. She just really needed him at the minute...but since when had she become the kind of person who needed to rely on others? It was beginning to plague her mind how much this seemingly quiet town changed her.

'Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?' Stiles questioned once again.

'Not with me,' Allison replied, and Scott and Faith both shook their heads in response.

'Maybe she came here because she was looking for Derek,' Allison began to give her ideas out.

'You mean, looking for an alpha,' Scott stated.

'Wolves need a pack, right. Would she have been drawn to Derek?'

'Not all wolves.'

'But would she have been drawn to an alpha? Is it instinct to be part of a pack?' Allison asked Scott as Faith and Stiles ventured ahead.

'Well, yeah. We're stronger in packs.'

'Yeah, like strength in numbers.'

'No,' Scott corrected her, 'like literally stronger, faster...better in every way.'

Allison spoke, 'Would that be a same for an alpha?'

'That would make Derek stronger too,' Scott voiced her thoughts.

Faith shook her head and turned around to face them, 'But wouldn't she have come to me? I mean I'm a lot closer to her than Derek- both in friendship and my literal location,' she told them.

'I don't know, maybe it's because she knows you too well and that she wouldn't expect it of you,' Allison tried to explain.

Faith shrugged her shoulders and sighed, 'She hasn't found Derek anyway. Or at least she's not part of the pack,' she spoke absent-mindedly.

'How do you know?' Scott asked, a little more intensely, all of a sudden. Faith just looked at him a little nervously, and it eventually dawned on him, '_You agreed to join Derek's pack?'_ He hissed.

'Not exactly,' Faith spoke, scrunching her face up, 'it's more like he joined my pack. Now it's...our pack.'

Allison and Scott both looked equally confused, 'What?' they both spoke simultaneously.

'Alpha male, alpha female...' Faith trailed off, hoping they would understand what she was hinting at.

They both processed what she said, but it was Scott who realized what she meant and looked at her in horror, 'Are you saying that- you two did- so that means-mates!?' the words seemed to fall out of his mouth.

'_**No!**_ We didn't do _that!'_ Faith hissed, completely embarrassed and she could feel her cheeks reddening, 'but mates...you're not exactly _not_ right there.'

'I guessed you might have loved him, but what the hell, Faith!?' Scott hissed at her again.

'Look-can we drop it please? I don't give off about you and Allison's relationship-'

'Yeah, 'cause she wasn't a suspected murderer, a jerk, or an alpha werewolf!'

Faith ignored Scott, and continued to talk, 'we need to focus on getting Lydia, alright? And as far as I know, or sense, she's either not found Derek or he hasn't really accepted her into the pack yet.'

'Whoa, hey! Look at this!' Stiles' voice could not have been heard any sooner. Faith breathed a quiet sigh of relief and made her way over to where he was, Allison following her. There was a thin wire that shimmered in the rays of the moon that managed to find its way through the trees.

'It's a trip wire,' Faith stated the obvious, and Stiles pulled it.

'Hey, Stiles?' Scott called to his best friend.

'Yeaahhh, buddy-oh,' he said slowly, turning around to face him.

'Next time you find a trip wire- don't trip it!'

'Okay, noted.'

The other three stood up, walking toward the upside-down Scott. They could't help but laugh at him, though they did try to stifle the sounds.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!' Scott exclaimed, raising his hands up. Faith heard the crunching of leave too, and pulled the two humans away.

'We need to hide,' she whispered, and they quickly dissipated into the trees, a safe distance from where Scott was hanging.

Allison's father and two other men, all dressed in dark clothes, approached the restrained beta. They did not talk for long and soon left, allowing the other three to emerge from the green growth.

'You okay?' Allison asked him as they rushed back to him.

'Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad!' Scott replied in mock joy.

Faith followed the rope back to a tree with a pully, and called Stiles and Allison over,' Here, help me with this.'

A slashing sound and a sharp whoosh drew her attention back to Scott. He had already cut himself down and was standing on his two feet again, 'Thanks-but I think I got it.'

Allison chuckled a little, and the four of them headed up to the burnt and dilapidated house.

* * *

It was the first day back at school, into the next semester. They had found nothing at Derek's family's home, apart from Lydia's scent on the lower floor. Stiles was currently telling Scott and Faith of another call his dad had got that morning- an odd grave robbery, and a pretty disgusting one at that.

'She ate the liver?' Scott repeated in disbelief. Faith shuddered at the thought.

'No, I didn't say she ate it, I said it was missing,' Stiles corrected him.

'Even if Lydia is running about all wolfed out, her human side's still there and I am sure she would ''reduce'' herself to such actions,' Faith gave her input.

'And even if she did,' Stiles added, ' So, what? It's the most nutritious part of the body.'

'I never ate anyone's liver, 'Scott scoffed.

'Me neither!' Faith interjected.

'Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you two are real models of self control,' Stile grumbled, but perked up when he got an idea, 'Actually, wait, hold on,' he began, stopping the two wolves, 'You two are the test cases for this, so we should be going over what happened to each of you.'

'What do you mean?' Scott asked.

'I mean what was going through your mind when you were turning, y'know? What were you drawn to?'

Scott seemed hesitant in his response, 'Allison.'

'Seriously, Scott?' Faith rolled her eyes.

Stiles did the same as Faith and sighed, 'Seriously? Nothing else? What about you, Faith?' He asked, looking to her.

Faith was hesitant too, wrinkling her nose at the memory, 'I just wanted to kind of kill the ones who killed me family,' she admitted.

Scott threw his head back in a dramatic gesture and headed on up the steps to the school, 'Seriously, not only do I have one best friend who is a werewolf, but two-one who is an alpha may I add!- and you are both equally crappy with your past experiences, ' he ranted. Faith and Scott just exchanged glances, rolling their eyes at their friend.

* * *

Mr. Harris finished handing out the test papers- of course he would have to have a pop quiz the first class they had back after their break.

'It's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right,' Stiles leant forward to speak to Scott.

'Who's right?' Faith whispered.

'Jackson- what if it's her hurting someone we should be worrying about,' He explained briefly.

'I know,' Scott whispered back.

'What if the next body part she steals is from someone who is _alive?_' Stiles stressed the last word.

Mr. Harris' monotonous voice cut through the otherwise silent room, 'This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career.'

'Can you do that?'

'Oh, there it is again, your voice! Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three after school.'

Faith guessed it was the full moon drawing in, and what with the events that had occured over the past few weeks, and she couldn't hold back her tongue, 'You could be taken up for saying such thing, Mr. Harris. I'd be careful- wouldn't want you to get in trouble,' she spoke back to him.

Everyone looked to Faith dumbfounded, but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

'I guess you will be joining Mr. Stilinski, Miss Trusler.'

'I'm sorry, 'Faith just couldn't keep her big mouth shut and continued to talk, 'But you can't do that. Not today anyway. Unless you want to take it up with my guardian at the minute as to why you kept me back from my own uncle's funeral?' an icy glint glazed her eyes as she gritted out the words, and she could feel everybody staring at her with a heavy stare. Why couldn't she just keep quiet?

Mr. Harris seemed to have no response, and so spoke to the rest of the class, indicating their time had started.

* * *

It was midday and Faith cursed herself for putting herself in such a shitty mood. She was a little gruff when she spoke to Stiles and Scott in the morning, so told them she'd see them later when she cooled off. Heading to her locker, she found a little relief with Allison (who had not shared the awkward encounter in the morning) and smiled at her friend. They both knew what the other was feeling as they exchanged a knowing look about the funeral later on.

Having noone else to organize it but herself, the Argents-who had strong links to her family through the Hunter world- agreed to help with Arnaud's funeral, so both he and Kate's would be together. Though it wasn't traditional and normal, what had been normal in Beacon Hills so far?

Allison pulled out a dress, followed by a note stuck in the slates of her locker. She smiled to herself and Faith nudged her with a girly smile, 'Scott?' was all she questioned, and Allison smiled. Faith really wished she had a relationship like theirs. They were nearly like a typical, high school couple-minus the werewolf and hunter thing they had going on. She wished she and Derek could have a half normal relationship...or one at all, to be frank, after their last conversation.

'Nice dress,' Some boy, who had a locker near to Allison's and Faith's, spoke up. Faith furrowed her eyebrows at his comment, but Allison thought nothing of it and returned the compliment, ' Nice..camera,' she said as she noticed the obviously expensive camera in his hand. He smiled at her and closed his locker, walking away.

'And what was that about...?' Faith questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Scott's got some competition, maybe?' She joked.

'...her sister or aunt- and her uncle- they were the ones who murdered all those people,' one girl's voice seemed to resonate for both Allison and Faith.

'You mean the crazy bitch and her psycho boyfriend who killed all those people?' another girl said with a hateful laugh.

'Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks-it was them.'

'Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English.'

'If I were you, I'd move seats,' the first girl laughed.

Allison's eyes began to tear up, and she slammed her locker, stalking away.

'Allison!' Faith called weakly, but she walked on. Faith still needed some books, so she quickly grabbed them, but she still heard more of their conversation.

'See, her? You know, the English or Irish or whatever she is one? Well, apparently she's going out with that Hale guy, the one who supposedly was behind those murders last year, though he was proven innocent then.'

'Jeez, all the crazies sure stick together.'

That was the final nail in the coffin, and Faith could feel herself breaking down. She slammed her locker, much like Allison, and rushed out the doors of the school. She couldn't do it-not today. Not the day of the funeral. She felt like she was suffocating from the weight of everyone's glares, knowing what they thought of her. Not only because of her uncle, but because of Derek too.

The tears fell freely as Faith headed down the steps of the school and through the parking lot. Her vision was blurred as she let out a silent sob, hoping noone would see her. Rubbing at her eyes for a moment, she found herself colliding with someone. Faith mumbled a sorry, moving around the figure as she couldn't look whomever it was in the eye. But whomever's hand grabbed her arm and lifted her head up by her chin.

'Derek,' Faith's voice broke a little as she recognized the dark features set against the light, pale green of his eyes. He looked worried and took her hand, leading her to his car (which was conveniently parked in the lot). She got into the passenger side as he got in behind the wheel.

'What's wrong?' Derek asked, with genuine concern. Didn't he hate her...? Or at least not want to see her?

Faith looked up to him again, her cries silenced, only the tears showing that she was hurt, 'You always see me crying,' she said with a strangled laugh. All she wanted to do was hug him, to feel his safe and strong arms around her. But she refrained from moving, and instead sat rigidly in the passenger seat.

'Everything. Lydia's missing-she could be dead for all we know. Then there's the things people are saying about me, Arnaud...you,' she admitted, looking away again.

Derek didn't question her anymore, though Faith noticed his confusion when she mentioned him as one of the reasons.

'I thought you didn't want to see me,' Faith admitted what she was thinking.

'I was trying not to. You really betra- look, that's not the point. I couldn't just let you go on crying when I can feel your distress,' Derek told her truthfully, his normally sharp tone soft and actually quite comforting.

'I don't know if I can do this, Derek. I've had quite the shitty life and now-and now with this-this gossip I'm a niece of some psycho, serial killer, 'her voice broke again.

Derek reached out to her, his hand clasping her cheek. He rubbed his thumb down the side of her cheek in a comforting manner, and held her head up, 'I'm sorry what happened has happened between us. I need you to know that. And I honestly can I say, I can't seem to let you go. For the meantime, especially with Beacon Hills in the mix, we're going to be thrown together a lot. Can't exactly avoid my mate for eternity, now, can I?' Derek actually chuckled as he finished his sentence. Faith gave him a quizzical look. He seemed to accept what happened better than she expected. She figured it was their bond, and boy, was she glad they had that bond in place.

Faith smiled through her tears, 'I'm glad you're here,' she almost whispered, reaching up to cover his hand with her own.

Derek let go of Faith's face, but still kept her gaze, 'Are you going to be okay?' he asked her, concerned.

Faith sighed and shrugged, 'I probably won't ever be okay in the normal sense. But I will get better, eventually,' she admitted, looking back out the window to the school, 'Do I have to go back?' she asked, already guessing what his answer would be.

Derek nodded, 'It'll help you get back into a routine. Just ignore the gossip, it will blow over eventually. Trust me,' he told her.

Faith nodded and got out of the sleek, black Camaro. She turned back to face Derek, who had gotten out of the car as well, 'What were you doing here anyway?' she questioned him in curiosity.

'Jackson,' Derek replied shortly.

'Oh, aye...''the bite''. I would check up on him too. Though I am not sure I like the fact he's got all this extra power now to add to his cocky ego. I better get back then, before lunch ends,' she told him.

Derek nodded, taking her hand in his once again, 'I'll come get you after the funeral, if you want, ' he offered.

Faith looked at him with a slightly shocked expression, 'Who are you and what have you done with Derek Hale?' she teased, wiping away her tears again.

Derek furrowed his brows, 'What do you mean?'

'You haven't spoke to me for over a week since you found out my past, and now you appear out of nowhere and are being nice to me, 'Faith said seriously, though there was teasing undertone to her words.

'I can be nice, you know. Only to those I really like. Or if I need something from them and that's the best way to go about it,' He said with small smirk.

'Well, I like you, whoever you are,' Faith spoke, running her other hand down his jacket, fixing the crease out of it, 'I still have your leather jacket. This not-leather one is a nice change though,' she spoke freely.

Derek pulled Faith closer into him, honestly in a comforting way, 'I can get it whenever I want.'

'Ah, I remember you like to prey on young girls by climbing through their windows at night. No paedo at all,' she joked, looking up to his eyes.

'You don't seem to complain.'

Faith smacked his shoulder, feigning horror, but ended up giving him a genuine smile. She honestly believed their next reunion would have went down a lot more horribly, and even though she had her suspicions about the mate bond, she wasn't sure how he was taking it so well. but for now, she decided not to question it and just enjoy this side to Derek she had only experienced once before. Faith felt relaxed in his presence, as did the wolf in her, and so she wasn't going to let those sorts of thoughts ruin that.

'You better revel in the ''nice me''. It's the last you'll be getting for a while.'

'So many jokes from you, today, Mr. Sour wolf. I like, I like, ' Faith joked, smiling at him.

Derek returned her smile with a quirk of his lips and lowered his head to hers, brushing his lips against her own. It was short and gentle, and he released her from his hold quickly after, 'I guess I'll see you later then. For now, you need to go back to school,' he ordered.

Faith rubbed at her face, rubbing away any remaining tears and evening out her make up from the tear tracks she was sure was on her face. She threw him another smile over her shoulder as she headed back into the school.

She wished everytime they were together could be as nice as this, but Faith knew Beacon Hills would not permit it.

* * *

**So, more of a filler chapter, or an introduction into season 2.**

**As usual, I've a bone to pick with Derek and his potential OOC, but as I said, look how he acted with Jennifer. And he's just scared his mate is gonna get hurt, k. I rewrote it a few times, but left it at this. And once again, probably sometime in the distant future, I may come back and change it. For now, I want to leave it before I work at it too much.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and leave some reviews to let me know what you think and maybe what you would like to see happen. Thank you again for all the reviews,favs and follows last chapter- they're really appreciated!**

**~capitain**


	20. A Pack

**Thank you for the review, AeydenOrion, I'm glad you think so! (:**

**Thank you to all the favs and follows aswell!**

* * *

Faith returned to school after she bid goodbye to Derek. She looked over her shoulder when she reached the side entrance to Beacon Hills High School and watched as her mate turned into a small, black blob in the distance. Taking out a compact mirror, which she kept in her bag, she checked her make up one last time.

Seeing that she looked presentable, Faith pushed open the door, walking confidently but not in a cocky way. She wanted to show that their gossip was immature and didn't phase her. That she wasn't weak. That she wasn't like her uncle in the only way everybody else had seen. Faith was like her uncle, however, in so many other ways.

She was strong.

She was confident.

She was in control.

And that's what Faith wanted to show people. That she was not a 'psycho'. Even Arnaud was not that. He truly believed what he was doing was right-however wrong he actually was- and she forgave him.

All Faith had to do now was get through the funeral.

* * *

Arnaud was Faith's last remaining relative, except for a few distant cousins who lived in the back-arse of nowhere, somewhere in Ireland. But having her connections with the Argent family through Allison, and through the fact that the two families had been close in their hunting alliances, Kate and Arnaud were being buried together.

Faith had gone home to get ready after school, but Allison and her family picked her up on their way to the funeral. They were now currently in her father's SUV, heading to the cemetery.

'Now, Faith, I hope you realize that we are doing this for you- for Arnaud, because we had strong alliances with your family,' Allison's mother jerked Faith out of her daydream, 'But you've been warned-if you pose any threat to our daughter, consider your friendship terminated.'

'_Mom_!' Allison hissed in horror at her mother's forwardness.

'Don't even bother arguing, Allison.'

'You do realize I'm a hunter, turned werewolf, that _hunted_ werewolves. I never went for people,'Faith scoffed.

'Yes. But you still have the nature of a wolf and it's that nature that I can't trust. Mainly,' she finished with a tone that ceased their conversation. Faith burned holes in the back of her head as she sat silently with Allison in the back seat.

The journey barely lasted half an hour, and they arrived at the cemetery. Cars lined the paths that sectioned off the different areas of the cemetery, and news reporters, photographers and other branches of media were straining at the red and white, wooden panels that blocked them off from the burial site. The sheriff and a number of the force were keeping the line in check, keeping them back to allow the Argents and Faith onto the grass.

Faith stayed close to Allison, who in turn stayed close to her father. The bright, blinding flashes of the cameras continued to go off, and Faith tried to keep her head down. She did not want anymore attention brought onto her because of what happened with Arnaud, and she also knew that she would have to avoid the camera's glare for it would seem odd that her eyes gave off these...beams, so to speak.

Faith was only vaguely aware of the noisy shutter clicks and array of voices and microphones, becoming numb to the surroundings around her as she took her seat next to Allison. Her pain and sadness began to resurface as she stared blankly at the two coffins before her, reminding her of the ordeal at Derek's family home.

Faith broke the empty gaze between herself and the coffins when she noticed that the flashes and noise dwindled. An old man with greeting hair, dressed in black, funeral attire and accompanied by two bodyguards (with the sunglasses and everything aswell), had taken a young guy's camera, who had seemed to have sneaked pass the barriers. She recognized the older man, but couldn't quite remember from where.

'This looks expensive,' His voice seemed louder as the media talked in hushed and confused tones.

Faith could hear the guy's heartbeat raise, nervous of the fact he had been caught out, 'Yeah, nine hundred bucks.'

The man looked the camera over, opening a latch and took out the memory card. He raised it up to the guy's face (Faith suddenly recognised him as the guy who spoke to Allison earlier in the day) and spoke again,'And how expensive is this?' He left no room for an answer as he split it in half, letting the two pieces fall to the ground. He pushed the camera back into the other's hands, and headed over to the seats.

'Christopher,' He enveloped Allison's father in a stiff hug,

'Gerard,' he returned the greeting.

Gerard then greeted her mother with a kiss on each cheek.

Faith raised her eyes as Gerard stopped in front of her. 'I'm quite surprised to be seeing you again, Faith.'

She furrowed her brow at his statement-how did he know her name...?

'I visited your father and mother often when they were in France, in answer to the question you seem to be asking. You must've been seven or eight the last time I saw you.'

His words seemed to make the gears in her mind click, and she had foggy memories of him and a few men disappearing into the study in her family's home in France and each time her father and mother would send her and her sister away to their rooms as they talked. It was a small world...

'Do you remember me?' Gerard asked Allison next. She gave a quick and short nod, looking down to the ground then back to his face. Gerard looked to his left quite suddenly, as did Faith when she heard rustling of the dead, winter leaves. She spotted Scott and Stiles quickly ducking behind an ornate, and quite frankly creepy, angelic statue. Gerard lingered looking there, but he must not have seen them as he spoke to Allison again,'Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose you would call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I prefer ''Grandpa''.'

Allison and Faith exchanged awkward looks as Gerard and the rest of the mourners took their seats on the green covered chairs. They were both wary of why he had turned up.

* * *

Faith parted ways with Allison and her family after the funeral. It was horribly awkward with the media, and Gerard being there aswell just made her uncomfortable. So when it was over, she was happy and sad. She was happy she could get out of the media's eye and away from Gerard. But she was sad as it was the last moment she really had with Arnaud above ground, dead or alive. When the coffin got covered up, it really hit her just how _gone_ he was. But there was nothing she could do now.

Faith trudged through the cemetery, subtly disappearing into the wooded area of the grounds,the dead leave crunching underfoot. She sensed Derek had appeared near the end of the ceremony, and felt a little more relaxed as she knew he was waiting for her-which she was surprised he did. Faith still had that worry he was lying to her at the school for whatever reason, and wasn't going to be there.

'_Salut_,' Faith greeted him with a little smile.

'How're you doing?' Derek asked, not returning the smile.

Faith followed beside him as they made their way to his car (which was parked a short distance from the cemetery, out of the public eye), 'I'm managing,' she replied honestly, 'I don't know what's happening with the house, though. I mean, it's kinda too big and fancy for little ol' me. Reminds me too much of him aswell...'

They both got into the sleek and shiny Camaro, and Derek surprised Faith with his response as the engine roared to life, 'Stay with me if you need to, when you want,' he spoke a little quickly.

'You're supposed to be mad at me,' Faith said, a little shocked and confused with his offer.

'You keep insisting I should be angry with you, when I'm not. Well, not really. Do you want me to be angry and ignore you?'

'No, definitely not. No,' She replied a little too hurriedly.

Derek raised his eyebrow, 'Then stop saying I should be mad at you. I'm dealing with what happened, even if you don't believe it.'

'How?'

'I just am, alright?' He answered, beginning to get a little irritated. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to invite her to stay if she was going to be this annoying, her and her curious nature, 'So do you want to stay or not? I need to know now so you can stop off and get some things from your house.'

'I'd like to stay,' Faith said, adding quietly, 'Thank you, Derek.'

'Mmm,' Derek hummed a little sarcastically.

'I am!' Faith rolled her eyes, sensing he was jesting. She hoped it was good sign he was okay with her, and that he was starting to trust her again.

* * *

'Are you moving in!?'

Faith glared at Derek in the mirror, as she shoved the sports bag and her school bag into the trunk of the car, 'No, obviously not. I've got just-in-case clothes in there, plus my school work. Two things,' she explained to him as she closed the passenger door.

'One very large and one very space-consuming thing!'

'Hey, this is your own fault. You said I could stay!'

'I'm beginning to regret that decision,' Derek grumbled, to which he received a slap on the arm. It was his turn to glare at Faith.

The rest of the car ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They weren't fighting or huffing with each other (for once) and Faith enjoyed Derek's company, even if they didn't exactly interact. She started daydreaming again, the suburban area that she lived in turning into the more urbanised area of Beacon Hills becoming a blur as she let her mind wander to different things.

Like how damn hot Derek was. Faith was glad when Derek announced they had arrived at his new home before she could let her imagination go past the Derek-looks-extremely-hot-in-that-shirt stage. She didn't even know where that thought even came from.

Faith quickly got out of the car, grabbing her bag as Derek had already taking her sports bag (oh, so chivalrous). She stopped to take in the site before her, giving Derek a look.

'What the hell is this?' Faith exclaimed, looking around the large warehouse. It was obviously abandoned, but it didn't seem abandoned for _years_ and years. Just years.

It was pretty dark as only a few of the lights seemed to work, and it didn't help that the walls were a dark grey. An old subway cart lined most of the length of the site, and Derek seemed to have set most things up there-namely lights and a bed. It was definitely not a homely place.

'I'll take you back to yours if you want,' Derek said, making his way to the cart.

Faith heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes, 'God, stop taking things the wrong way.'

She received no reply from Derek (because that was out of the ordinary...) and began to explore her temporary lodgings. She left her school things beside where Derek had left her sports bag, and stepped into the subway cart. Faith really did not realize how exhausted she was after the recent past events, for as soon as she caught sight of a bed, she fell backwards into its welcoming embrace in a dramatic manner.

'You literally have been here for two minutes and already you claim my bed,' Derek's voice spooked Faith a little, causing her to jerk, but she relaxed back against his bed again.

'But it's so comfy, and I am so tired. Plus, I don't see any other bed,' She commented nonchalantly, letting her heavy eye lids fall shut.

'I haven't got around to fixing up some more beds.'

Faith sat up again and braced herself into an upright position with her hands, 'Some more beds? Why do you need more beds?' She questioned, confused.

'For the pack..?' Derek's tone ended his statement in a question, as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world.

'What pack? As far as I know, there's only you, Jackson and I,' Faith told him.

A slightly ashamed look washed over Derek, as if he were a child that had misbehaved and had been caught out, but it disappeared as quickly as it arose and he explained, 'Alphas need a pack. Wolves need an alpha. I'm an alpha. But I need more werewolves, and since I'm an alpha I can turn people,' he spoke to her with a patronising tone.

'Gee, we get it. You're an alpha,' Faith made a quotation gesture on the word 'alpha', 'But you can't randomly change people! I know Jackson is sort of an exception, I mean he chased Peter down, then you and all...'

'I know that, which is why I offer them the bite.'

Faith raised an eyebrow, 'And do you tell them of the dangers of becoming a werewolf? You seem like you would leave something like that out, and big up all the ''glory'' of lycanthropy,' she scoffed.

Derek began to get more defensive, and glared at her as he spoke, 'As a matter of fact, I do. I think I know a bit more about being a werewolf than you.'

'I think I know a bit more about being human than you,' Faith challenged, staring right back at him.

Derek relented after a moment, shaking his head and scoffing at her, 'I'm not going to stop. And you know you need a pack too. Think of how much more powerful you'll become-you're quite strong already, and just think what you could be like with added members,'he began to soften his tone with her, sitting opposite her on one of the cart seats.

'I've survived very well by myself up until you, thank you very much. Anyway, we have Jackson and potentially Scott,' Faith argued.

'Maybe not Jackson,' Derek said quietly, looking at his linked hands, which rested on his legs.

'_Quoi?_ Why not?' Faith exclaimed with a puzzled expression.

'He's rejecting the bite.'

'See!'Faith folded her legs underneath herself and sat up on her knees in her exclamation, 'What if it happens to everyone you ''offer the bite to''?'

'It hasn't.'

Faith's lips formed an 'o' shape as she quickly realized what he was hinting at, 'You didn't!' She got up and gave his shoulder a light tap.

'Yes, I did. And it worked. So there,' he defended, uncharacteristically childish.

'Who did you turn?'

'Isaac Lahey. But Faith, don't you feel that new power surging in you? Isn't it great?' Derek changed his tune again, standing up and lightly gripping her wrists for emphasis.

Faith's breath hitched a little at Derek's sudden, and of his own accord, closeness, 'To be honest, I've been pretty distracted lately,' she finished quietly, any irritation she had because of Derek flourishing into sadness. When would she get over what happened? Would she ever?

'Let's not talk about this anymore, now. You're gonna get yourself all worked up worrying about these things,' Derek was suddenly being gentle with her.

Faith looked back up to him, sighing heavily, 'Everything just happens at once and I get annoyed easily and becoming annoying,' she grumbled.

'You're not that annoying,' Derek teased her a little.

Faith tried to pull off an angry pout, but she ended up smiling a little at his joking tone, 'You're right, I just want to forget your power-hungry search for more pack members,' she threw a jesting look to him, 'and just try...relax and move on, I suppose. So, if you would be so kind, can you release my wrists?'

'Mmm...No,' Derek denied her request, pulling her into him in one, sharp movement. Faith squeaked a little at the sudden gesture, but she certainly did not protest when his lips met hers; her imagination from earlier, running loose again. She dismissed all emotions she had felt just moments before-the irritation, the sadness, the anger- and she melted at his touch. Faith knew if she stood back and looked at herself, she would be annoyed at what she was doing. But Derek was so warm and strong and inviting that she truly did not care.

Derek finally did let go of her wrists, but did not let go of her completely. His hands traced down her sides, ghosting over hips (she nearly hit him in the face as she jerked at the ticklish spot) to rest flat at the bottom of her back. Faith's hand slowly skimmed over his chest to his shoulders, one hand moving further up to clasp a little needingly at the back of his neck.

'I think I might start arguing with you more, as this always seems to be the outcome,' Faith spoke against his lips. Derek chuckled and hummed in agreement, covering her mouth with his once again. Faith felt that heat forming within her again, and a pleasurable mewl left her lips when Derek moved from her lips to her jaw, to neck. She could feel his lips quirk into a smile, his hot breath fanning against the delicate skin of her neck as laughed a little. Faith gasped a little, her daze shattering a little, as Derek hoisted her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist once she realized his intentions, and he secured her position with one, strong arm wrapped around her back, and the other had a firm hold on her left thigh.

Faith's hands rested on his shoulders again, her fingers clasping at the thin material of his shirt. Derek, once again, planted kisses down her neck, leaving a hot trail in his quake. He took a few steps forward, stopping when he felt the sheets of the bed brush against his leg. He gently, yet hastily, lay Faith down on the bed, clambering on top of her. His long and lean form completely covered the length of Faith, and she relished in this dominant side of him-clearly it was the alpha taking over.

Derek continued his open-mouthed kisses on down Faith's neck to her collarbone. She hummed in response, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the sensations he was causing her. One hand was supporting Derek, but his other hand traced the side of her upper torso down to her hip, and back up the length of her again. Faith shuddered at the feeling which just added the sensation caused by his kisses.

'This is illegal, y'know,' Derek breathed against her skin.

'Do I care?' Faith groaned out as his fingers traced the curve of her breast. At this stage, she really didn't. It wasn't like he was ten years older than her anyway, and from what she learned, werewolves matured differently from humans. So technically, it was perfectly acceptable.

'I'm starting to slowly lose my control around you know,' Derek spoke between kisses, pressing his lips to hers once more.

'Huh?' Was all Faith could manage out because of his actions.

'This heat thing's getting stronger as we get to the end of winter, and the full moon is tomorrow, and being my mate isn't helping either,' he explained in a general tone. Again, Faith quietly mused response, too distracted by all of him on her. Maybe she should stop Derek now-after all, did they even really trust each other? She supposed there had to be some level of trust, but it just wasn't rock solid. She also knew she was nearing the point of no return, and God knows what they would be like after, but she just couldn't. It felt so good and natural with Derek that she couldn't pull herself away, and neither could Derek (so it seemed).

'Derek?'

Faith turned her head to the direction of the voice, but Derek kept on touching her and kissing her and making her feel so good in those secret places. It was hard for her to get words out coherently, but she managed, 'Derek, there's someone here,' she said, but Derek just 'hmmed' and continued with what he was doing.

'DEREK!' The shout was a lot more frantic, and Faith could feel the distress radiating from the person.

'Derek, seriously,' Faith said, pressing her hands flat against his chest to push him off of her. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and his eyes flashed that dangerous red as he was annoyed at whomever was interrupting them. He sighed and pushed himself off the bed, heading to the main entry point of the cart.

'What's wrong?' Faith heard him ask whomever the voice belonged to.

'M-my dad. I think he's dead.'

This spiked Faith's curiosity, but surprisingly worry aswell, so she got up after Derek, staying in the shadows behind him.

'What did you do?' Derek asked, sounding a little angry, but Faith could sense that he, too, was worried.

'That's the thing- it wasn't me.'

Faith moved out from Derek a little to get a better view of who was speaking. She vaguely recognized the guy, but he suddenly seemed to know her. He jumped back a little as he did not expect another person to be with Derek, but he moved closer once he realized who she was.

'Faith...Trusler?' He questioned, completely shocked..

Faith was puzzled by how this guy knew her, but it dawned on her who he was-it was Isaac Lahey.

'Y-you're a- I mean, is she?' Isaac suddenly questioned Derek, scared incase he let slip the secret of werewolves.

'She's one of us,' Derek confirmed, glancing to his mate, than back to the young beta.

Faith could feel the unease in Isaac, so she let her eyes burn red to double-confirm she was indeed a werewolf. But it seemed to just surprise Isaac even further.

'You're an alpha?'

'Your alpha, apparently,' Faith sent a glance to Derek, taking a small dig at him, but he brushed her off 'How do you know me?' She questioned Isaac.

'I-I sit next to you in French,' He admitted. Faith immediately felt bad for not noticing him before, but when she looked back on it, she knew he sat beside her-it just didn't exactly register with her until now. Isaac must've notice how she was feeling, and tried to make her feel better but he was adding insult to injury 'I mean, of course you have Allison so I don't try to talk to you or anything.'

Faith really wasn't feeling any better. Thankfully, Derek broke the awkward tension between them, 'Tell me everything that happened. Don't leave anything out,' he ordered Isaac, and he did just that.

* * *

Isaac had left after a long talk with Derek, explaining everything that happened. Faith had been so exhausted and bored, that she had ended up falling asleep before they were done. So, she was surprised when she woke up the next afternoon. The afternoon. She had slept from about eight or nine that night until two the next afternoon. She got up out of the bed, groggy from the long and well wanted sleep. The warehouse that Derek now called home didn't look as bad with the sun shining down the steps into the large space;but still, it wasn't exactly homely.

Faith found her shoes (did Derek take them off again?) and pulled them on, stretching as she stood up. She padded out of the subway cart to find Derek working out. Again. Not that she was complaining though, he did have a glorious body.

'You're awake, Sleeping Beauty,' Derek mused, dropping down from doing pull ups from one of the low hanging pipes of the building.

Faith nodded, yawning as she began to fully awaken from her sleep, 'I had school today, you know. Coulda woke me,' she complained to him.

'You needed that sleep and you know it,' Derek spoke truthfully, and he grabbed a shirt that was hanging over the end of the pipe, pulling it over his head quickly.

'So, what about Isaac?'

'I told him just to lay low, and try not to do things that'll make him shift.'

'Great advice, Counsellor Hale,' Faith said sarcastically, grabbing her school bag and books. She slipped her phone out of her jean pocket, checking for messages-which there were quite a few off. There was one from Allison, saying that Lydia came home and is currently asserting her status in school again. There was one from Scott and three from Stiles saying the same thing- that there was another werewolf (which she already knew to be Isaac), but the next piece of information made her anxious. The police had come to question him and he was to be held in a holding cell. Overnight. With the full moon approaching.

'They're keeping Isaac in a cell overnight tonight!' Faith exclaimed to Derek, 'The full moon is tonight!'

'What!?' Derek spoke sharply, taking her phone to read the messages from Stiles and Scott. He handed her back the phone, and grabbed his jacket, 'We need to get Scott to help us,' Derek grumbled, taking his keys and motioning for her to follow. Faith did as he instructed, and soon enough they were racing to Beacon Hills High School.

Derek made sharp turns around the corners and cars of the parking lot at the high school, but they were a little too late to hide Isaac away-he was already disappearing into the distance in the Sheriff's car. Scott was running out of the side entrance of the high school, looking pretty distressed as Isaac was driven away. Derek stopped the car in front of the steps, rolling the passenger window down, 'Get in,' he told Scott curtly.

'Are you _serious?_ _You_ did that; that's _your_ fault,' Scott emphasised his point with a dramatic signal to the direction Isaac had been taking.

Derek sighed heavily, looking away for a moment, then past Faith to Scott, 'I know that. Now get in the car and help me.'

'No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer,' Scott exclaimed, throwing his arms out to the side, 'Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon comes up!'

'Not when they do a real search of the house!' Derek argued.

'What do you mean?' Faith was as confused as Scott.

'Whatever Jackson said to the cops,' Derek paused, sighing again, 'Look-what's in the house is worse. _A lot_ worse.'

Scott heaved a sigh, and Faith could see he gave up arguing. She got out of the Camaro, letting him into the back seat, and got back into the front again.

'Where were you today, anyway, Faith?' Scott questioned as Derek drove off.

'I took the day off-I needed it after yesterday.'

'You just stayed home?'

'Yeah..something like that,' Faith answered.

Scott furrowed his brow, and he must've worked out what she meant, 'You stayed with Derek didn't you? His scent's all over you.'

**_'Scott!_**' The two older wolves both snapped at him.

'Fine, whatever. We just need to help Isaac,' Scott dropped the subject. Why did he always bring up her relationship with Derek, everytime he was in the near vicinity!?

But Scott was right. They needed to help Isaac, and soon. Evening was creeping in and they did not have much time left.

* * *

**Going to try not blather on after chapters from now on haha, so hope you enjoyed! (I also apologize for any mistakes, but if I notice anymore I will fix them tomorrow or as soon as I can !(: )**

**Please review to let me know what you think, it gives me an idea if I'm going in the right direction, and what exactly I can do next.**

**Thanks again for the reviews/favs/follows!**

**~capitain**


	21. I Really Care About You

**Rating has now changed to M incase some did not notice...Oooo. There is a little bit of sexy fun times near the end, but I've sectioned it off if you want to skip over it (it won't matter to the plot if you read it or not).**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

'If Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?'

'I don't know yet,' Derek answered Scott, looking around the dark and cold home. It hadn't even been a half a week since Isaac and his father were last in their home, and already it felt abandoned and eerie,and it caused goosebumps on Faith's arms. She stayed close to Derek as Scott lead the way with a flashlight, sensing a disturbing aura from the empty house.

'Well, how do you know he's telling the truth?'Scott asked Derek in an uneasy tone.

'Because I trust my senses,' Derek scoffed, following the young beta on in further into the house, Faith close to his side, 'And it's a combination of them. And it's not just your..._sense of smell_.' Derek stared at Scott with a knowing expression. He didn't exactly sound too subtle in the text Stiles had sent Faith.

'You...saw the lacrosse game today?'

'Yeah(!)'

'Did it look that bad?' Scott sounded almost bashful in his question.

Derek took a deep breath, and slapped his hand on the beta's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, '_Yeah(!)_'

The three wolves, now lead by Derek, continued to look through the house until he eventually brought them to a door, tucked away at the back of the house. It opened to dusty, wooden and slated steps, obviously leading down into a basement. Derek had taken the flashlight from Scott, and shone the only source of light down the stairs. Cobwebs hung high and low from an array of mismatched items, from old furniture to work tools- what would be considered normal stuff to be kept in a basement.

'You wanna learn?' Derek questioned rhetorically, 'Start now,' he looked to Scott expectantly, giving him a nod of his head to encourage him down into the dark basement.

Gingerly, Scott made his way down into the basement, Derek (and Faith) remaining at the top of the stairs.

'What's down here? What am I looking for?' Scott wondered, looking around lazily, touching and moving things here and there, continuing to delve deeper into the cold and dark basement.

'Follow your senses,' Was Derek's reply.

'What happened down here?'

'The kinda thing that leaves an impression.'

Faith looked at Derek with a funny look, 'What's up with your Batman-mentor-y voice?' She teased him a little, but he just glared at her. Faith brushed him off and followed down the stairs after Scott, her curiosity getting the better of her again. The basement gave off a weird and disturbing chill, so she quickly caught up with Scott. But the further they went into the basement, the worse the feeling got. Faith felt scared and worried and angry all at once, but in a fragmented kind of way; as if she was feeling the aftermath of a larger event, or catching fractals of someone else's memories.

Scott stopped infront of a large freezer, and Faith assumed he must have got that feeling too. Her breath hitched when she touched the rim of the freezer, a surge of foggy sensations rising in her. She retreated her hand quickly, not liking it at all. Scott seemed to react the same way, his breathing a little heavier and his hand a little shaky as he, too, traced the edge of the large tomb, which seemed to fit the object better.

Faith gasped and Scott jumped when Derek just appeared next to him, turning the flashlight on with a magnified _click!_, the bright light blinding.

'Open it,'Derek instructed with a steady and flat tone.

Scott removed the opened lock, and slowly lifted the lid off of the freezer. Derek shone the light into the empty freezer, and the sight horrified Faith. There were many scratches lining the walls of the container, some old and some new, some light and some bloody. Faith reached out and traced one of the marks, the lines pretty much matching up with her fingers.

'Oh my God...'She trailed off quietly. Now, she had seen some horrific things in her time-hell, she'd been the one to carry out said horrific sights, but this-this really hit her in a different way. Isaac was clearly horribly abused-so much so that Derek's words echoed in her mind; it had left an impression. This was a father who was meant to love his son, yet he locked him in a freezer for God knows how long at a time, and probably hit and kicked him too.

'This is why he said yes to you,' Scott stated.

'Everyone wants power,' Derek explained.

'If we help you, then you have to stop,' Scott made his offer, 'You can't just go around turning people into werewolves!'

Faith interjected, 'Sorry, Derek, but I'm with Scott on this one.'

Derek looked a little hurt by her siding with Scott, and defended his actions, 'I can if they're willing!'

'Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?'

'Yes, and he still asked.'

'Then he's an idiot.'

Derek seethed, 'And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter. Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon,' he told the young beta, hand on his shoulder.

'Don't be a hypocrite!' Scott exclaimed, looking to Faith then back to Derek.

'Hey! I'm right here!' Faith snapped.

'Sorry-no offence,' Scott told her. Faith 'mmed' in response, folding her arms across her chest,'Look, if I'm with you, I lose her,' he addressed Derek.

'You're going to lose her anyway,' Derek spoke matter-of-factly. He turned to head off, and Faith followed- they needed to save Isaac.

'Wait,' Scott called out before the two older wolves reached the stairs, 'I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too.'

Faith looked a little saddened he was still refusing to join the pack. Maybe she could convince him later sometime, but he seemed pretty set on staying the lone wolf, and that was a cause for worry, especially with Gerard and his hunters in town. However, she knew he could handle himself. Sort of. So maybe it wasn't bad that he didn't want to join. At least he wouldn't get caught up in their troubles even more than he already was.

'Because he's one of us?' Derek questioned.

'No,' Scott said lowly, 'Because he's innocent.'

* * *

Stiles had stopped off at Isaac's house as soon as Derek and Faith got out of the front door.

'Get in, losers. We're going shopping,' His voice called out through the rolled down window.

Faith nearly laughed, and offered a sharp, quirk of the lips to her friend. Derek, on the other hand, looked utterly confused and annoyed with Stiles (it was a new record for how easily Stiles could get on his nerves).

'Since when can you quote Mean Girls?' Faith joked, getting into the backseat of the blue jeep.

'I'm a man of many talents, Faith, and quoting girly movies is one of them.'

Derek got into the front, glaring at the two teenagers, 'When you both stop being idiots, can we go get Isaac?' He snapped.

'Yeah, yeah, Mr. Bosswolf,' Stiles grumbled, pulling out of the drive and onto the main rod. He explained to Faith and Derek about the fake deputy and the wolfsbane case, and it put Faith on edge a lot more. She wasn't certain as to why this whole thing with Isaac was worrying her, (it was obvious to her now that being in Beacon Hills and being with the people she hung around with that she had finally gotten over her bloodlust for werewolves, but still, how could the way she'd been brought up be changed so quickly in a matter of months?) and the only plausible explanation she had was the fact he was part of her and Derek's pack. She didn't know much about werewolf packs, but anytime she had fought a pack with her uncle, they fought to the death-literally-to protect one another.

Stiles cut the engine having parked infront of the illuminated building of the police station. He began to explain part of the plan, 'Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk.'

Derek opened the passenger door of the car, tucking his head down to get out, 'I'll distract her.'

'Whoa, whoa whoa-you? You're not going in there,' Stiles scoffed his exclamation, hand on Derek's shoulder to stop him from getting out. Derek looked down to the young boy's hand, then back to his face a few times. Stiles quickly retreated his hand, 'I'm taking it off!' He held up both hands in surrender.

'I was exonerated,' Derek stated.

'You're still a person of interest.'

'An innocent person.'

Stiles scoffed out laugh again, 'An - you? Yeah, right!' He received a glare from the werewolf, and he relented, 'Okay, fine. What's your plan?'

Derek gave him a funny look, _'To distract her,_' he said slowly and with wide eyes.

'Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh,' Stiles spoke, curling his lip like he was taunting an opponent.

'Hah,' Derek gave one short, sarcastic laugh, 'By talking to her.'

'What're you going to say?' Faith piped up, suspicious of what this 'talking to her' included.

Derek stared at Faith, not giving her an answer.

'Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?' Stiles said.

'Hmm,' Derek's eyes darted around, mocking a thoughtful demeanour, 'I'm thinking about punching you in the face.'

'You will not be punching my friend in the face, Derek Hale,' Faith told her mate.

'Thank you, Faith! To be honest, I think you should set up a trap sometime to teach him a lesson,' Stiles mumbled.

Derek snapped his teeth at Stiles and they all got out of his jeep. Stiles and Faith hung back , letting Derek head on in to talk to the deputy. She was busy with some paper work, talking without really looking to see who was there, 'How may I help-,' she stopped short, seeing Derek and put down the files, standing with one hip on her hand, 'you?'

Faith felt a swell of jealousy rise in her, and she managed to stop the growl that was about to escape her lips. She fisted her hands, and kept her breath even. The full moon was definitely not helping with her control right now.

'Hi!' Derek said cheerily, a million-dollar grin on his handsome face (which Faith was sure that that was what the deputy thought, judging from her body language).

'Hi.'

'Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone -' Derek started, laughing and giving a little head shake-being completely charming.

'Like...me?'

'Well, I was going to say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing,' He flashed another sterling smile.

Faith and Stiles (who failed at trying to sneak past _naturally_) were halfway to the next door when she couldn't stop herself any longer. Her eyes turned red, burning holes into the deputy, and a low growl rumbled through her chest. Derek spoke again, distracting the woman from looking to the noise, and Stiles made a muted dramatic gesture of his, pulling her along through the door into the back of the station.

* * *

A man opened a small, wooden box, revealing two syringes with a blueish, purple liquid swishing about inside. It was a beautiful colour, but then again weren't some of the most beautiful things also dangerous? He limped his way down the corridor of the station, hissing as the arrow in his leg was beginning to really hurt.

Faith and Stiles looked around them as they rounded each corner, Stiles pushing Faith on infront. She turned and nearly jumped into another deputy and apologized, beginning to explain herself, 'Sorry! We were just-' she stopped when she noticed the arrow in his leg and the syringe he was holding in his hand-it was a hunter. Faith did not give herself enough tie to calmly and quickly come up with a plan, so she growled and bared her teeth at him, her eyes glowing red. She wasn't quite sure what happened next- she had aimed correctly and knew exactly where to hit him, but somehow he had outwit her as she aimed for his top half. He stuck the syringe into the delicate skin at the bend of her elbow, injecting the liquid into her.

Faith got even angrier and had to stop herself from howling. She kicked his chest, sending him onto his back, coughing and grunting as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Faith stalked forward, ready to knock him unconscious, but her breathing became laboured and she fell to her knees in front of him. She coughed, one hand holding her up on the ground, the other on her chest.

'Faith!' She vaguely heard Stiles shout, the pain muffling any and all senses.

Faith was aware of a struggle and two figures shadowed past her, but all she was trying to do was breathe. It was hard to describe how she was feeling, but it was like someone was gripping her lungs, and when she breathed in or out it was like the air became razors that cut down her throat. Not only that, whatever was in the syringe made her feel completely lethargic and made it hard to move, as if her limbs were weighed down with rocks. In the next few minutes (or was it few hours?) Faith heard a fight somewhere in the distance, but it was like her ears were filled, like she was underwater, and everything was indistinct.

There was a short moment of silence, her harsh breathing the only thing she could hear. A howl erupted through the building, piercing even her distorted hearing, but she knew who that was, and she realized she needed him now-but she couldn't make a sound apart from the ragged breaths, and choked when she tried to call out his name. Faith wanted to just close her eyes and let the unconscious take over, but normally when someone who was injured wanted to do that, it was the worst thing to do. So she tried to keep her eyes open, but she lost battle against the darkness' sweet promise of relief.

* * *

'How did you do that?' Stiles breathed, eyes wide.

'I'm the Alpha,' Derek said, a little too smugly. Isaac was still cowering next to the unconscious body of the fake deputy. He grabbed the newly turned werewolf by the arm, ready to take him back to his home (though he would have to stop by his house first to get his car).

'Hey, where are you going!?'

'We need to get out of here,' Derek replied, pulling Isaac along.

'Sure, just leave me with the bust down cell door and the unconscious deputy!' He signalled with waving arms to the man laying against one wall,'No problemo!' Stiles spoke with heavy sarcasm.

'He's your dad; as you said, I was a ''person of interest'',' Derek used his words against him. But he didn't get to enjoy the annoyed look the young boy had on his face as a pain spread out from his chest. He gasped and winced, gripping the shirt covering his chest.

'What the h-_fuck. Faith_,' Derek realized where the pain was coming from, having not been hurt physically himself. He pushed Isaac over to Stiles and rushed into the hallways, desperately searching for his mate.

'Faith!' He called when he noticed her body lying in the middle of the corridor. He slid onto his knees, picking her up into his arms, then stood up again. he shook her gently in his arms, 'Come on, come on. _Wake up_. Faith-wake up!' He began to get desperate, his voice panic-stricken.

'Ho-o-ly crap,' Stiles groaned.

'What happened!?' He growled to Stiles.

'The, uh, deputy guy. He stabbed her with another of that syringe you broke. The one with wolf..._Oh, my God_,' Stiles realized what it mean.

The alarm was still ringing, and Derek whipped his head around to the noise of heavy footsteps, 'We need to get out of here. Distract them,' he ordered Stiles.

'Me? Why? Ugh, fine. Just get her somewhere safe!' He called out, running back to the cell.

'Isaac, come on,' he instructed the new beta, carefully running past hallways and corners to get out the back. Luckily, Isaac didn't seem to live too far from the station, and he managed to get back to the car within ten minutes. He was about to get into the driver's seat when Scott and Allison appeared.

'Stiles texted us what happened!' Scott rushed down the stairs, followed by Allison.

'The wolfsbane has been in her system for a while already, I need to do something-I need to get it _out_ of her system, but I can't-I don't know how,' For once, Derek was not calm and collected. He had lost his normally stoic and unemotional expression, and the two teenagers could see the worry etched in the angles of his face.

Scott's voice cut through the panicked silence, 'Take her to my boss'!'

'What?' Derek snapped slightly at him, 'Why the vet's?'

'Just drive, alright? You want to save her don't you?'

'Obviously!'

'Then just go now!' Scott ordered the alpha, roles reversed for a moment, and Derek just did as he said, burning rubber to the vet's building.

Derek gently but swiftly out of the car, one arm under the bend in her knees, the other supporting her under the curve of her shoulder. The vet was arriving as Derek rushed to the front door, shortly followed by Scott, Allison and Isaac.

'Set her on the table,'Deaton instructed the male alpha as he unlocked the door, and lead them back into the consulting room. Derek did what was asked of him, setting his mate down on the hard, shiny metal. Faith moved her head a little, but still did not open her eyes.

'We need to drain it out of her,' Deaton explained, reaching for equipment, similar to that of transfusion equipment.

Deaton slid the slightly thicker needle into Faith's arm, needing it to be such a size for her tougher skin. The blood began to flow down through the clear tube, but it was not the normal rich, dark red it should be-it was purple and black, a thick, ugly haze of the two colours and it chugged slowly through the plastic tube. Faith was not looking so good either. Her normally, slightly tanned complexion was now sheet-white, and a thin layer of perspiration seemed to coat her whole body. Her lips were turning a dark hue of blue, and her breathing grew more ragged, her coughs sounding more and more painful with each wheeze.

'It's not working quick enough,' Deaton spoke with a hushed tone, his eyes looking over the young wolf that was lying on the table. He checked the equipment, then looked to Derek, 'You need to speed up the healing process.'

Derek looked completely unsure, 'If I do that she could lose more blood and then she could-'

Deaton cut him off before he could say that word, 'Do it. And she will be more likely to survive than letting her bleed out slowly like this.'

Derek still seemed uneasy about it, but did it anyway. He grabbed her other arm that did not have any needles or tubes sticking in it, and bent it back, breaking the bone and sinking his claws into her skin.

Faith, quite suddenly, jerked awake screaming. She gasped as the effort of screaming hurt her throat, but she couldn't help it-she felt like she was in agony. The wolfsbane still remaining in her body nearly prevented the healing process in her body, so when her arm was broken and sliced, it felt ten times worse than normal. But whatever was being done to her was actually helping. Faith could hear now a little better, and her senses were slowly returning to their higher state. She opened her arms, groaning still at the pain, her eyes red and teeth out as the wolfsbane was causing her wolf to emerge.

'Faith, I'm so sorry,' She heard a familiar voice, though a little frantic, murmur to her.

Faith managed to turn her head to the side, laying down on her back again. She was horribly sweaty and blood stained one arm and down her side, her hair was bound to be a mess and she knew she must have been as white as a sheet but she didn't care. She was glad that the pain was slowly, but surely, subsiding and it helped that Derek was taking some of it from her.

'You didn't inject me with wolfsbane, like,' She spoke quietly, her throat scratchy from the wolfsbane and screaming.

A strangled laugh came from Derek, 'Well, for breaking your arm, then.'

'Hmm, I'll get you back sometime then, I suppose,' Faith teased, sitting up. She coughed a few times, causing her some pain, but it was nothing compared to before. Before, it was razors, now it was more like...wood chips.

'Are you okay?' Derek asked, worriedly, taking her hand to relief her of some pain.

Faith snapped her hand away in a as playful manner as she could manage, 'I'm fine! I can take this out now?' She turned to Deaton, tugging at the tube coming from her arms. Whatever happened after her bone was broken, it sure helped her begin to recover, and she already felt well enough to sit. The needle and tube protruding from her arm was such a hindrance and she wanted it out.

'No, you need a few more minutes. You'll replenish your blood quicker than a human, obviously. But it will take a while for you to return to your normal strength-it'll probably be around a week,' Deaton explained.

Faith nodded, 'You guys can go, you know. I'll be fine,' she spoke, laying back down on the metal table.

'You don't look fine,' Scott said nervously.

'Thanks, Scott. You sure know how to charm a girl,' She said sarcastically, though it wasn't spiteful, 'I'll be fine, okay?' She forced a smile to Scott and Allison, hoping to show them she was fine so they would leave. She didn't like being the main focus from so many people.

Allison seemed to understand what Faith wanted and smiled to her friend, tugging at Scott's sleeve, 'C'mon. We should get home, she'll be fine with Derek,' she threw a sideway glance to Faith, who gave her a playful look. The two left, leaving only Derek, Deaton and Isaac with Faith. She shifted on the table, groaning a little as her arm still hurt, the healing process still not back to its full potential. She did feel weaker than normal, but nothing she couldn't handle. She just wanted to be back on her feet and acting normal; at least she would be getting a break from life for the moment, for it was clear she wasn't going to be doing any 'investigating' like she normally would.

Faith hissed when she felt a sharp prick to her arm again as the needle was pulled out, 'Don't be exerting yourself anymore now,' he warned her with a warm smile.

'Thanks...How do you know about us- about all this stuff?' Faith asked curiously. The vet smiled at her and it was obvious that he was not going to offer up answer, and too tired to do much, she didn't press him to satiate her curious nature.

'Thank you,' Derek straightened up (having been bent down to Faith's height as she lay on the table), clearing his throat. He didn't really seem to thank people that often (more to the fact he didn't like help) but it was nice to hear him be grateful, 'Can you walk?' He turned to look at Faith.

'Aye, I'll be grand,' She replied, swinging her legs off the table, gently setting her feet on the floor. She wobbled a little bit, the blood loss making her weak, but she righted herself with the help of Derek's steady grip. He helped her out of the vet's, only gripping her arm when she was unsteady in her steps, Isaac following behind them obediently.

'Can I go back to my house?' Faith asked quietly, looking up to Derek. Fearing she would offend him, she explained in a flourish, 'I mean, your bed's fine and all that but it isn't exactly the most pleasant of surroundings,'she spoke with a curl of the lip.

'No.'

'Huh?' Faith looked at Derek in confusion. It wasn't exactly a question-question that he had the choice to say yes or not to.

Derek smiled at her as they reached his car, 'I'm kidding. Don't get your pants in a twist,' he teased her.

Faith feigned anger, but couldn't help the smile that quickly spread across her (now sightly rosier) lips. She didn't get to see this playful and kind side of Derek often, so she embraced it and enjoyed it.

'I don't want to interrupt your flirting, but what about me?' Isaac spoke up.

'Not everything's about you, Isaac,' Faith replied. The poor beta looked scared that he had offended them in some way, but Faith rolling her eyes and letting him get into the car first made him relax, 'We are shite at the jokes tonight, guys. We're all too serious,' she spoke freely, Derek joining the two wolves in the car.

'You could have died tonight. That's maybe why we're ''serious'',' Derek said little darkly.

Faith poked his bicep (which was as fine as ever), 'No sourwolf tonight, okay?'

Derek sighed and nodded, starting the engine, 'I'm dropping you off at the warehouse first, Isaac. Then I'll take you home,' he told Faith. She nodded and lay back against the smooth leather of the Camaro, closing her eyes for the short journey. She needed as much rest as possible now to replenish her health.

* * *

'Thanks for the lift. And for being my walking stick. I'm getting old now,' Faith joked as she got into her bed, curling underneath the sheets after she changed and quickly cleaned herself up.

Derek sat on the edge, eyes tracing over her face, 'I was hardly going to abandon you. What kind of mate would I be?'

'That sounds...weird. I almost forget sometimes,' Faith said burying herself further under the covers, the heat soothing her sore body.

'How come?'

'Just, it's not natural to me like it is to you. I'm meant to have had a boyfriend or two now, maybe getting serious and in the future-far future-be married. Not have a _mate._'

Derek chuckled, 'You hunters think you know things, but you really don't seem to have a clue about half the things I've known you to witness,' he traced a pattern up her arm that sat over the covers, up to her collarbone, then shoulder where the mate mark rested.

'Yeah, well, you've had a lifetime of being a werewolf,' Faith told him nonchalantly, subconsciously moving closer to him, 'Doesn't make it any less weird to me.'

'You'll get used to it eventually.'

Faith 'hmmed' and closed her eyes, the patterns he was making on her skin lulling her to sleep, 'Peter mentioned about making me his-or part of his pack or whatever, even when you weren't dead, like I thought. Could he have broken the bond or whatever? You said yourself it could be broken,' she suddenly spoke up, turning on her side to get a better look at him.

Derek tensed up a bit at the mention of Peter, and Faith regretted asking him that question, but he answered her regardless, 'He could have, especially since our mate bond isn't as strong as it can be.

'What do you mean by that?'

Derek became uncomfortable, looking away from her and taking his hand off of her arm, 'Just could be stronger.'

'I can tell you're lying, Derek Hale,' Faith raised her eyebrow, sitting up from under the bed covers, trying not to wince as she did so.

'Just that, we can make it stronger...We can do something else to properly...fulfil the bond.'

'Spit it out, Derek.'

'We haven't had sex so it's not as strong as it could be, we're not one hundred percent bonded. That's why it would have been easy for Peter to take you away from me,' He told her in a rushed voice.

Faith was quiet for a short moment, 'Well, I wish I hadn't asked that now. Goodnight,' she quickly lay back down in her bed, turning her back to him. Her cheeks were blazing red from embarrassment and she did not want him seeing that.

'_Yep_,'Derek readily agreed. He pushed himself up more on the bed to look over her body, and he laughed at her expense. Her cheeks were nearly scarlet, from what he could only assume as embarrassment, and it stood out that colour since she was still paler than she normally was from the blood loss, 'Are you blushing?' He teased her, pulling her shoulder back to turn her on her back.

**_'No!'_** Faith huffed, turning her face from him.

'You are! I can tell_ you're_ lying, Faith Trusler,' He continued to joke with her, grasping her chin firmly and turning her face to his, 'Don't even try to deny it.'

'Why does being a werewolf become extremely embarrassing with you now? First heat, then the mate biting and now this!?' Faith exclaimed, huffing with him as she glared, eyes burning into his.

'I think you've hit your werewolf puberty, 'cause you've clearly reached it as a human,' Derek continued to mortify her, though he had playful intentions. He grinned at her horrified expression, 'I'm sorry, I'll stop now,' he told her, chuckling. Faith turned her head to the side, folding her arms to show she was still huffing with him, 'Aw, come on,_ baby._ Don't be like that with me, _babe_.'

'You said you would stop!' Faith slapped his shoulder, sliding out of the bed underneath his lean body, ''Night, Derek. Get off my bed. '

'You seemed to gain your energy quickly. Must be this _heat thing_,' Derek couldn't help himself. It had been a long time since he had a truly fun moment in his life, and he was letting out that playful and joking nature he had pent up since Kate.

'You're horrible to me,' Faith began to jest back with him, pouting, and sat back on the bed next to him, trying to force back the smile that threatened to light up her face.

'Aw,_ darlin_'. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you,' He put on a Southern drawl, his hand clasping her jaw, and he kissed her, forcing her onto her back.

Faith snickered against his lips, pushing him back slightly and grinning, 'I give up. This is a rare side to you, Mr. Hale, and I fully intend to enjoy it while it lasts,' She reluctantly gave into him, pulling him back down to meet her lips that still graced a smile.

Derek pressing his body against hers made Faith forget that she was even feeling a bit of pain, and somehow gave her a new found energy. Faith slid her hands up over his shoulders to clasp at the back of his neck, one hand moving back down to press lightly against his chest. He moved his hot and moist kisses to her jaw line, then to the hollow of her neck, tasting the delicate skin there. Faith put her head back against the pillow, her neck exposed even more. Derek pushed back some tendrils of hair that stuck to her cheek and neck, moving it out of the way to leave another hot trail from her jaw to the mark he had left on her shoulder.

The fun and playful nature in both of them melted quickly into desire, surging through them both, equally encouraging them. Faith was feeling faint again, but it was from the desire that coursed through her blood and she wanted him closer, needed him closer to her. She threaded her fingers through his rich, dark hair as he reclaimed her mouth, readily eager to meld their lips and tongues together.

A deep rumble vibrated in Derek's chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist, and Faith gasped as he swiftly lifted her up onto his lap, and she wrapped her legs loosely around him. He still kept a firm grip around her waist, brushing his lips across hers surprisingly gently. Again, he moved from her lips to her neck and Faith let her head fall back, giving him better access. The full moon still rode high in the dark sky, its light seeping through the slats in her blinds. It fanned across both of the wolves, and they felt its power it had over them. Faith brought her head back up again, her eyes now red. Derek lifted his gaze to hers, and it startled Faith for a moment to see the red.

'What's wrong?' He stopped, eyes flickering across her face.

'Nothing, nothing just your eyes.'

Derek gave her a look, 'What's wrong with them?'

'Nothing, they're beautiful. It's just weird the last time we were going...like this, they were blue. It's just strange is all,'Faith explained, tracing a finger from his temple down to his jaw, then across the curve of his bottom lip.

'That was nearly five months ago,' He murmured, pushing the hair that fell down across her face over her shoulder, and pressed a soft kiss to her mark.

'I wanted to kill you about six or seven months ago.'

'I'm aware of that now. Glad you didn't,' He joked and smiled, kissing the tip of her nose, then her mouth. Faith clasped her hands around the nape of his neck, giving a light squeeze to encourage him on. There would be no stopping her this time, and no interruptions. She needed him now, and even if she wanted to stop she knew she couldn't as the moon kept its strong hold over them both.

* * *

**SEXY TIMEEE**

* * *

Faith took charge for a short moment, moving her lips from Derek's to his jaw, then to his shoulder where she had bit him. The skin had healed, but not completely, leaving a thin and raised, silver line on his shoulder, in the shape of a triskelion- the same as hers. She kissed the mark and then pushed herself up onto his lap better, straddling him, one leg on either side now.

Derek pushed down the thin strap of her tank-top, and commanded with a husky voice, 'Lift your arms up,' his hot breath tickled her neck.

Faith did as he asked, raising her arms above her head. In one quick, sharp move, Derek removed the thin layer of clothing that separated her bare skin from him. Derek pushed her back onto her back, and his mouth left a hot, wet trail along her body. He started at the top of her sternum, Faith wriggling in anticipation and nervousness underneath him. He continued his way down her chest, in between her breasts, the top of her navel and stopped with a quick kiss just below her navel. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her bottoms, glancing up to make sure she was okay with it. Showing no signs of wanting him to stop, Derek pulled down the cotton pants, leaving her only in her underwear-her bra already off.

Derek's hands spanned her waist as he pulled himself back up over Faith, his lean body pinning her into the bed. Red met red, and Faith greeted his kiss with a low growl. Her stomach was tight with emotion, and something else that needed to be satisfied. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pushing them down over his arms and off his body, enjoying the feel of his taut muscles-they were all there for her pleasure right now. Derek sat up for a moment, causing Faith to whine at the loss of contact. He chuckled quietly as he quickly rid of his shirt and returned to his position over his mate.

Faith let her hands roam over his chest, down to the hard, smooth muscles of his stomach, 'Oh my God, you're so hot,' she groaned in appreciation at his physique.

Derek laughed softly again, 'You're not too bad yourself, I mean, look at them boys,' he teased her with a grin, eyeing her breasts.

'Filthy pig, you,' Faith scolded him playfully, hand wrapping around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. The desire returned again, sweeping through them both like a flame. His hand slid over her smooth stomach, into the waistband of her underwear. Faith gasped at his touch, hungry for it to be _there. _Derek nearly tore off her underwear as he removed them, causing Faith to arch against him in wanting. He removed the remains of his own clothing, nudging her legs apart. He kissed her again, and it was like no other. It was hard and fast, wanting, needing, and it nearly had Faith undone right then and there. She began to get a little desperate in her kisses, pulling him as close as possible to her.

Derek's hand made its way down her body again, eliciting a pleasured mewl from Faith, finding that spot between her legs. He slipped one, then two fingers into her slick heat, and Faith let out a guttural groan as he began to move them. She arched her back, pressing her chest into him, and had her head back with closed eyes. A pressure began to build low in her belly and her breathing grew more ragged as he continued.

'Derek...'Faith groaned against him as the pressure began to build quicker, but Derek stopped before the huger (that she didn't realize she had) could be satisfied.

Faith was about to complain when her eyes flew open, but the look on Derek's face made her stop, 'What's wrong?'

'I don't want to hurt you...'

Faith let her head fall back on the bed, sounding almost ashamed when she spoke, 'I'm not a virgin, so you don't have to worry about that,' she admitted, holding herself up on her forearms, only looking at Derek a moment later, 'Don't give me that look!' She snapped as he seemed...off, 'It was once and it was over a year go, wasn't like I was that much of a kid, and it wasn't great, so don't worry-I don't have high expectations...' she trailed off, embarrassed more than anything.

'That's not what that look's for. I just wished I was the first to have you, regardless of your age, within some limits though, _obviously_- I would've made it better for you too,' Derek softened his hard gaze, running a hand down her face.

'Show me how much better you could've made it then,'Faith dared him, all thoughts of embarrassment gone, replaced with a new found self confidence in bed.

Derek growled and pulled her down closer to him. He positioned himself between her legs carefully, not breaking the hold of their gaze, 'Are you absolutely sure?' He hesitated with a breathy voice.

'I think we're past the point of no return now. Just fuck me already,' Faith ordered him between soft pants, flinching a bit at her own crude language-but it worked, because that's what Derek did, though he did it a bit more caringly than it sounded.

Derek kept her gaze, not breaking it. A growl sounded that came deep from within his chest, and in one steady and slow push he filled her.

'_Merde!_ (Shit!)' Faith gasped, eyes widening and arching up into him. She wasn't a virgin, like she'd told him, but he still filled her completely. It already was nothing like that time before-it was already better.

'Oh, God, Faith,' Derek groaned, burying his head in her neck. She was so tight and warm and it was perfect. Neither moved for a minute, letting each other experience the new sensations and feelings from being as intimate as possible. Derek lifted his head from Faith's neck, teeth extended and eyes red with lust and hunger and something else that Faith couldn't quite pin point. He moved slowly at first, cruel in his movement as he didn't give her what she wanted just yet. He wanted to enjoy feeling her at this pace first, before his instinct would drive him over the edge and he would let his wolf have his wicked way with her.

Faith gasped and groaned at each slow, antagonizing thrust. It was torture, but the kind of torture she did not mind. What Derek was doing to her now was nothing like her first time. It was alright and she got sweaty, but this-this was what it was meant to feel like. She had a pressure deep within her belly that ached blissfully, and each time Derek thrust into her he neared that spot. Faith wrapped her legs tight around his waist to pull him in more, moving her hips back up into his, encouraging him to move faster, harder.

Derek could not keep up the slow pace and relented, pushing into her harder and swifter, 'You are mine, and mine only,' he growled out.

'Ahhh, fuck,' Faith moaned when he hit _that _spot, so deep within her.

Derek grinned wickedly, his breaths heavy and quick, enjoying the look of pure pleasure on Faith's face due to what _he_ was doing to _her_. He wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting her up to sit on his lap properly, driving into her even more (if that were even possible), his other hand grasping her thigh tightly. Faith moaned again, pure and raw from deep within her. She clasped one arm around his shoulders, the other pressing back against chest. Her hair fell in messy, natural waves down one side, tickling his neck as she moved up and down on him.

Dipping her head down to meet his, Faith kissed Derek again, nipping at his bottom lip as her wolf fully let itself take over. Her red eyes equalled his, as did her canines nip at his skin. She threw her head back as he moved faster, the pressure already building up quickly again. Her arms began to hurt from where they were either injected or had been broken, but she didn't care-the pleasure masked all other sensations.

'Derek, oh, my God,' groaned Faith, bringing her head back up and looking at him through hooded eyes, the red darkened with lust. Derek growled in reply to her wolf calling out, her heat about to drive him over the edge. He quickly pushed her onto her back and Faith gasped as he hit the spot over and over again, before finally she couldn't take it any longer. Derek sensed how close she was, and sank his teeth into the mark he made on her before. Faith widened her eyes in shock, before letting them fall closed again, the pressure burst into an explosion of pure ecstasy, causing her to call out his name. Derek licked the wound then buried his head in her neck again, half a dozen strokes later, following her into the bliss of climax.

* * *

**SEXY TIME OVERRR**

* * *

Their ragged, hard breaths was the only sound either of them could hear as the moon shone on their sweat sheened bodies. After a long moment, Derek rolled over onto his back, ridding her of his weight. Faith immediately moved closer to him from the loss of contact, one leg draping over his and one hand resting against his arm. She finally looked up to him, not knowing what to expect after what they had just done.

Derek was smiling at her, his breathing starting to even. He moved the hair that stuck to her face out of the way, his finger tracing over her lips, 'Was that ''better'' ?' He questioned her.

Faith grinned and sat herself up on his chest, folding her arms over it, 'Much, much better.'

'I think we've got rid of that stupid heat tension. For a while, anyway,' Derek spoke absent-mindedly.

'For a while, huh?' Faith wiggled her eyebrows, still grinning. She sighed, content, looking to the moon then back to him, 'Darn, full moon,' she teased, 'Getting me all hot and sweaty-what a sight.'

Derek rolled his eyes, 'You're beautiful,' he told her, sitting up a little to reach her lips. The primal and feral nature of their wolves had been satiated, and so this kiss was sweet and slow.

Faith smiled shyly at him as he lay his head back down on the pillow. That meant a lot to her, especially coming from him. She wasn't up there at the top with her looks, to her anyway. Her smile was too gummy, apart from the strong jawline she had a very round face and she hated how her nose sat up the slightest bit at the tip. She didn't have the perfect body either. It wasn't slim and curvy and sexy like certain models. Sure, Faith was slim and toned but that was just it-she was toned and athletic from all the hunting she did when she was younger, and up 'til now.

'I really care about you, Faith,' Derek told her honestly, not smiling now to show how serious he was. Faith was surprised at his admission. Yes, they were mates. Yes, it was clear they liked each other. But to hear him say something like that out loud? That wasn't expected, 'So please don't ever nearly die on me again. My heart was in my mouth the whole time.

Faith smiled and brushed her lips across his, laying back down beside him, 'Good thing I really care about, too. I'll try not to die again as long as you do the same for me, okay? I want to keep you,' She teased, 'even though you're kind of a dick to my friends-especially, Scott.'

'Yeah, well, you're the one I care about,' he brushed it off, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and hugging her close to his body. They sat like that for a long while, neither speaking, just enjoying each other's company. Until Derek jerked and spoke out of the blue in panic, 'I didn't use a-a condom.'

Faith's heart stopped as Derek spoke, but once she heard his worry she laughed, 'It's fine, don't worry. I've been taking the pill for ages now, so you're safe,' she said, getting comfortable on the bed again. To see the look of relief wash across Derek's face was funny, and he lay next to her again, relaxed.

'Hi, are we completely...mates now?' Faith questioned him, angling her head so she could see his face better.

Derek nodded, 'That's why I bit you again-to completely seal the bond,' he answered, tracing her skin as it still hadn't quite healed again.

'Do I not have to do it to you? Like before?'

'No. Mother Nature's sexist, y'know. You're mine now; I only had to bite you to completely...own you, for want of a better word. You're out of the question to other wolves, now. Before, some could try steal you away, but now they shouldn't even dare. Others won't touch me now-or the shouldn't if they know what's better for them, since your scent is all over me and you already left a mark before too.'

Faith nodded slowly, not really grasping the whole concept of mates, but not caring too much. They were definitely, one hundred percent together now, 'So, is it safe to say you're my boyfriend?' She asked timidly.

'I don't really do that...but yeah. Mates are more akin to married couples within humans though,' He told her.

'So we're married?' Faith asked horrified. Not that she wouldn't mind being married to him, but she was seventeen (though she would be eighteen in the next few months, still)!

'In the wolf world-yes. Hey, is that so bad!?' He asked jokingly.

'No! I just feel so...young,' she gave a funny shrug.

'I can assure you that it's pretty normal with werewolves to have mates at a young age. I'm nearly kind old to be just getting a mate. So you will be fine,' he pinched her cheek in jest.

Faith swiped his hand away, and straddled his waist again, 'Will Scott and Isaac notice what's happened between us?' She gingerly questioned, tracing random patterns on his chest.

'They'll notice a shift in our...relationship. New smells. New feelings coming from us, but I doubt Isaac will figure out what it actually means. Scott...maybe he'll notice and figure out what has happened.'

Faith nodded, 'Cool. Can't wait to see him again(!)' She said facetiously. It was annoying the things he thought bout their relationship, and how he would act different and a little rude to her when something would...blossom in their relationship.

'I'll beat him up for you? I'll say we're ''training''?' Derek offered with a grin.

Faith laughed and shook her head, 'I can do that just fine myself. But seriously, please see where he's coming from? I did want him part of our pack but now...He seems fine by himself and I be with him nearly everyday anyway. He's kind of a part of our pack, without actually being a part of our pack,' she asked of Derek.

'I can't promise you anything,' Derek warned her.

'That's fine. Just...try, please,' she told him, 'Anyway, I think my noseying is done for now. So-what do you say to round two? You up for it yet?' She gave him a seductive grin.

Derek growled and pulled Faith down to him, kissing her a little rougher again. Oh, he was definitely ready for round two.

**So, I can't write sex scenes. I don't think I can, anyway, so I hope it isn't too bad . I wanted to make it a little more realistic than what normally would be in fanfic. It's clear they're both not ready to love each other, or so they think...?OoOoO So it's a little more playful with them.**

**I know Faith always gets into these questions and conversations with Derek, but it's just 'cause she's a curious little bugger, and she likes to have answers. I also realize Derek is now very different when around her-not really as much as an ass as he normally is (for Season 1+2 anyway, he's nicer in season 3) but that's 'cause little Faith here is bringing him out of his shell around her. **

**I don't want to say much more; still things I wish would come out differently, but they haven't for me, but I hope you don't mind it. Any questions? PM me or leave a review.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review/fave/follow!**

**~capitain**


End file.
